The Acclimation Diaries
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: All told from EPOV, The Acclimation Diaries chronicles Edward’s struggles with learning control & taking things 1 step at a time as he acclimates to Bella sexually in prep of their impending wedding night. Can he keep his desire in check or will his snap?
1. North of the Border

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Welcome to, The Acclimation Diaries! This is a story told exclusively from Edward's POV. _

_Thank you for taking to time to read my little tale and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing! Reviews are always welcome and they feed the writing beast within me! _

_Beta'd by the always wonderful and beautiful **vjgm**! I have learned much from you master *kung-fu bow*_

**_~North of the Border~_**

I sat in my room, watching the clock tick by at a snail's pace. In just a few hours I would marry the love of my existence. I was about to leap out of my own skin with the anticipation of Bella and I finally sealing our physical relationship. I thought back on the night I'd decided to take Carlisle's advise and start acclimating myself to Bella sexually.

That night was the farthest we'd ever taken our physical relationship and it was all I could do to jump out of her window when I did. I had no idea what possessed me to say the things I did to her, but her response was more than I could have ever hoped for. I should have never attempted anything without hunting first though. That was really stupid, but I hadn't intended to go as far as we did.

A smile crept across my face and I remembered all of the steps we'd taken over the last few weeks before our wedding night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I heard her soft cries of ecstasy as I flung myself out of her window and raced through the forest, roaring out my own release like a wild animal. And a wild animal I was. I had grabbed the first creature that crossed my path and drained it of every last drop. I couldn't even tell what kind of animal it was afterward because by the time I was finished with it, it was a mangled mass of fur and pulverized bone.

I'd learned a lot after our first encounter, how to better prepare myself and the steps I would need to take to make our wedding night a possibility.

Hunt first for instance. Always hunt first.

Secondly, we were going to have to touch each other. I know that Bella didn't have a problem with that, hell if she'd had her way we would have sex months ago.

It was me that I was worried about. Not that I didn't want Bella to touch me, because I wanted that more than words could express and it was sheer torture every time I made her stop.

_Okay, we are going to have to ease into this_, I decided. But how in the hell did one go about that?

"Can I make a suggestion?" Alice said from my doorway.

_Thank God!_ I didn't want to rely on Alice's visions of the future and I wasn't about to ask, but if she was offering information, I wasn't going to turn down her insight, on this matter in particular.

"Please," I begged, pulling my fingers nervously through my hair.

"Start with unlimited, above the waist, touching," she said very matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said to myself.

"Probably because you have a man's mind and all you're thinking about is the act itself, not what leads up to it. Just remember to take things slow. Give yourself a few days to build up a sort of resistance before you move things…south," she said with a little pixie grin. "Let yourself go a little bit and stop being so angsty all the time, I assure you everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered as placed a peck on the top of her head as I headed out to hunt.

I drank until I couldn't possibly get another ounce of blood into my body. Even though I would always thirst for Bella's blood, at least this would take the edge off.

When I arrived at my house, it was oddly quiet. Normally, I could hear my family's minds milling about inside, but right now, nothing.

That had to mean one thing; Bella was inside, alone.

"_You're welcome,"_ Alice's voice sang inside my head.

I swallowed back the venom in my mouth as I reached the edge of the back yard. Bella's scent swirled in the open air between the house and the woods. I looked up and saw her leaning out of my open window, her eyes searching the trees for me. When she finally spotted me a wondrous smile broke out across her beautiful face.

I sprinted across the grass and swung into the window, landing silently beside her and making her catch her breath and her heart race. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"I hope you don't." I smiled, running the tip of my finger along her jaw, curling it under her chin and drawing her lips to mine.

Her arms curled around my neck and I circled mine about her waist, pulling her body closer. The scent of her desire flooded my system and I reacted, pressing my thick arousal against her.

I moved my lips down to her neck. "Bella," I growled as I worked my hands up her back, urging her to arch her body tighter against mine.

My control was snapping already and I remembered what Alice told me this morning. _Take things slow_. So I pulled back and she frowned up at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, stroking the spot between her eyebrows where they puckered together in disappointment. My finger moved along her brow, down along the side of her face to her neck.

My nostrils flared feeling her pulse pound under the delicate skin. I lingered in that spot for just a moment before continuing to the hollow of her elegant throat. I looked up to see her discontent starting to melt away.

"I was afraid that maybe you'd changed your mind," she smiled.

She'd talked to Alice. I was going to buy something very pretty and very shiny for my favorite sister.

I started to walk backwards and when the back of my legs hit the edge of the mattress I slowly laid back, taking Bella down with me.

I could feel her heat pressing against my groin as I pulled her leg around my hip, straddling my waist. My hands slid up her back, over the soft cotton of her shirt.

"This is new," I said with a smile, tracing the lines of the bra strap the wrapped around her shoulder.

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "How can you possibly know that?"

A smile twisted up the corners of my mouth, I couldn't help it, I loved throwing her for a loop like that. It was almost as much fun as teasing her. Almost. I started to tell her when she shook her head at me.

"Never mind, you can probably smell it or something because you can smell everything," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," I nodded, sliding my right hand down her back and over the swell of her tight little rump, giving it a light squeeze. "Everything," I whispered, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as I grinned up at her and winked.

Her scent thickened as a small noise trickled out of her. God, I loved the sounds she made. My hips arched up into hers of their own accord, rubbing against her, a base need to connect with her body and elicit more of those amazing sounds out of her.

She leaned forward and started to lay soft kisses to my chest. Her lips burning right through the fabric of my tee shirt, making me hiss and moan and push her down harder against my aching erection.

Her warm little hands slid up under my shirt, searing my skin, as she started massage my upper body and her mouth continued its assault on my neck. I could feel the moist heat seeping though the two layers of denim that separated us.

She pressed her hips into mine, grinding against me, making those little sounds against my neck and I nearly lost my mind. I growled, deep inside my chest.

She stopped and slowly sat up, but kept her hands under my shirt.

"Too much, do you want me to stop?" she asked.

_NO! GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP!!_

"Give me a second," I groaned through my clenched teeth. She started to pull her hands out from under my shirt. "No, leave them there," I said quietly. "Just don't move please."

I took slow deep breaths, letting my body get used to the feeling of her bare skin against mine. I concentrated on this one feeling, this one sensation and soaked it in.

Slowly, I started to trail my fingers up her back, ghosting over the back of her shirt. Her fingers pushed against my skin ever so slightly and her heartbeat picked up a notch. She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth, biting off a sound that was building in the back of her throat.

_Don't hold back that sweet sound,_ I thought.

I slid my hands around her stomach and stroked my thumb across her belly. She whimpered slightly.

_Oh, there it is._

I stroked again, slower, more deliberate and she took an unsteady breath. I slid my thumb into the opening at the bottom of her shirt and touched her bare flesh. Air hissed through her teeth as my cold thumb connected with her warm skin.

Her hips rocked forward, just slightly, but enough to press her hot center against my erection straining beneath her. _God that feeling is delicious_. When she'd hit the spot she was searching for, she bit her lip and whimpered.

A quiet growl rattled out of my throat and she froze. "Sorry," she panted, clearly trying to get her hormones in check.

"Don't be," I grinned, unbuttoning the bottom button on of her shirt.

She sighed and her pretty pink tongue slid out to moisten her lips.

I had to taste her, now.

With vampire speed I sat up, startling her and she gasped into our kiss. My tongue played at the opening of her mouth, teasing her, fluttering in and out. Her fingers curled deep into my hair as our passion started to build again.

Her lips parted farther, silently begging for more.

My hand moved up her right side, over the fabric, and I softly cupped her breast for the first time.

Oh, it was exquisite. I could feel the tender little bud poking against the inside of her bra and I gave the soft globe a squeeze.

Her body arched forward, toward my touch and her fingers clenched tighter into my hair. "Mmmm," she whimpered into my open mouth when I stroked my thumb over her taut nipple.

Dear God, that little sound, right there, was nearly my undoing. How in the hell was I going to restrain myself? I wanted her now. Right now. To feel her warm naked body under mine. To make her whimper and moan in ecstasy as I brought her to release after release.

_Damn it, focus!_

I pulled my mouth from her and rested my forehead against hers as I panted, trying to gain some kind of control over myself. The side of my face twitched up. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I kind of liked the thought of loosing control and giving in to this wanton feeling that burned deep inside.

Bella wasn't helping matters either, so eager and hungry for my touch. She smelled so good; her natural scent mixed with the perfume of her arousal was so damned intoxicating and the way her body pressed against mine, so warm and so…so…human.

My face twisted in agony and she noticed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, taking my face in her delicate hands.

What _was_ wrong with me?

I looked up and saw Bella's worried face. This isn't what out time together was supposed to be about, it was supposed to be about exploring each other as much as we could to get me 'desensitized'.

Alice's voice echoed in my head, _"Let yourself go a little bit and stop being so angsty…everything will be fine."_

I grabbed her face and kissed her, hard, plunging my tongue deep into her hungry mouth.

_Slow down, Edward,_ I reminded myself.

As suddenly as I'd grabbed her, I pulled back from her, leaving us both panting.

She looked amazing. Her chest was heaving with desire, her hair was in disarray and her lips were red and slightly swollen from the force of my kiss.

I felt her tugging up the bottom of my shirt and I raised my arms, allowing her to pull my black tee over my head.

Her hands were on me before the garment hit the floor, exploring the hard planes of my chest as I laid back into the bed. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling, sucking my breath through my teeth as her fingers fluttered over my nipple.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and started to pull her hands away.

"No do it again," I whispered.

Without warning, her mouth was pressed against my chest, her hot tongue licking at the little pebble of flesh.

"Oh dear God," I moaned, gritting my teeth and twisting the bedding in my fists.

I thrust up against her, creating that amazing friction. I released the comforter and gripping her hips, gently glided her up and down my entire length.

Even though we were fully clothed from the waist down, I could still feel her heat licking at my straining member and it was heavenly.

Bella groaned as she ground herself against my unforgiving body. I was going to have to slow things down again, she was getting too close.

Hell, _I_ was getting too close.

Carefully, I stilled her movements and urged her to sit up. The shift in her weight against my groin sent a surge of desire coursing through my body.

I had to learn how to lasso this lust, grab a hold of it, control it and use it to dictate my next move.

_What do I want right now_, other than the obvious.

I looked up at Bella.

Touch her, I want to touch her.

I slid my hands up her thighs, letting my thumbs skim her apex as I continued over her soft warm belly. Slowly, I opened one button of her shirt, second from the bottom, exposing another inch of her creamy white skin.

Tightening the reigns of my control I continued, unfastening the next two buttons. Only one left holding her shirt closed.

Swallowing back the venom in my mouth, I fingered the light blue plastic disc. I held it between my fingers as I slid it through the hole and saw the lapels of her shirt start to spread. Pushing the thin cotton over her shoulders and down off of her arms, I tossed it to the floor.

I closed my eyes, checking my desire. I lifted my lids, taking in all of the gloriously soft skin before me, ensconced in a scrap of midnight blue satin.

I let my gaze wash over her, taking in every minute detail. The way her flesh rolled over her ribs, and spread down her flat stomach. I reached out and touched one cool finger to her body, circling around her navel and her breath caught in her throat.

My control teetered and I liked this slightly unhinged feeling far more than what would _I_ considered safe. Granted I had seen her completely nude just last night, but that whole incident was unplanned and highly dangerous. I would not make that mistake again until I was ready.

Her salacious heat pressed against me as she moved her hips over mine. God, I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to do it now, or I never would.

Bella was going to be furious. She hated it when I made her stop, she would never admit it to my face but she didn't have to, I could see it written all over hers.

"We need to stop," I panted quietly. I believe my subconscious mind was trying to trick me into thinking that if I spoke softly enough she wouldn't hear what I'd said and keep going, pushing me over the edge of being able to stop.

Her head snapped forward. "What?"

"I think we should stop, just for tonight."

I could see the blood rush into her face, yeah, she was upset.

"Why?" she asked, still sitting on top of me, her wet heat permeating through my jeans and making me wonder, why indeed. "We went a lot farther than this last night, Edward," she said, "I thought we were pushing ourselves here. Last night…"

"Last night we went too far too fast."

Her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was beyond upset, she was royally pissed off.

"You're mad," I said quietly.

"Yes!" she spat at me but collected herself immediately after. "No, I'm not mad," she said softly. "I'm just…frustrated," she muttered as she slid off of me and curled up beside me, nuzzling her warm cheek into the crook of my arm.

"Sexually frustrated?" A smirk played on my face as I started swirling my fingers over her bare back, teasing her.

Her hand started crawling down my stomach. "I thought we were going to stop," she purred.

_Crap!_

I stopped her hand just as her fingers slid past my navel and placed it over my silent heart. "We are."

She tilted her head and glared at me. "Then stop bring up sex," she practically growled.

My entire body stiffened at her little display of anger and obvious sexual frustration.

Sexual frustration that _I'd_ put her in. That knowledge didn't help ease the tension that was tightening my muscles and threatening to crack my control all together.

Jesus, Cullen, get a grip!

"Do you want me to put my shirt back on, Edward?" she asked. It wasn't frustration and anger that tinged her voice, it was concern. She'd obviously felt the rigidity in my body and she was worried that this was too much for me.

God, how I loved this woman.

"No, you're fine," I said quietly, stroking my fingers up and down her spine as I kissed the top of her head.

Tonight was a success. I'd controlled myself and was getting a better handle on how to harness these new feelings Bella had created in me.

Next time, we would go farther. Next time, maybe one of us wouldn't have to wind up so damned frustrated.

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Thank you tons and tons for reading and know that your reviews are truly treasured and GREATLY appreciated, so feed the writing beast and leave a review!!!**_

_**And, as always, PLEASE stay tuned!!!**_


	2. Perversion

_**All of the usual disclaimers apply.**_

_**Once again, a shout out to my Zen Master Beta, vjgm, you rock it my sistah!**_

_**To the readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read, you guys really are the greatest! If you enjoy what you read, please, feed the writing beast and leave a review!**_

_***MWAH***_

* * *

Bella's scent was still thick in my room even hours after she'd left for the evening, especially on my bed.

So that was where I lay, biding my time until I knew Charlie was safely asleep. I turned my head into the pillow beside me and took a deep pull of air through my nose. The perfume of her arousal still clung to her natural alluring scent and it made my muscles coil into springs under my skin. The feelings that Bella had unleashed in me were beyond delicious, but I wasn't certain how proper they were and I was feeling very conflicted.

I looked at the clock and it was almost time to head over to Bella's house.

I sat up and pulled a shaky hand through my hair. I didn't dare go over there in the state I was in right now. I'd grab some small game on the way to Bella's, that should help.

"Hunting isn't what you need right now, Edward," Alice's little voice piped up from around the corner a fraction of a second before she appeared.

I saw Alice's thought process and I wasn't going to like where this conversation was going, I wasn't discussing this.

"Before you shoot this idea down, like I can see you doing, go talk to Emmett, he's the expert on all things remotely perverted."

Oh God, not Emmett, anyone but him. He was always so crude, not at all gentlemanly and would _never_ let me live it down for the rest of creation.

"Alice, I can handle this."

"Edward, just trust me okay, you will thank me for it later."

"Perv expert, I like that," Emmett said, skidding around the corner on one foot.

"No, end of discussion," I said.

Emmett looked like someone had just slapped him across the face and Alice threw up her hands. "Fine, just remember that we tried to help you and don't come crying to us when you go all vamptastic and bite Bella the next time you're around her," she screamed before she stormed out.

The house shook with the force Alice used to slam the door to her room. I started to leave when Emmett stepped in my path, blocking me.

"Look, man," Emmett said quietly. "I know you think that I'm just a big horny asshole, and for the most part you're right. But I care about Bella and if there's a chance that you could hurt her tonight, then I can't let you leave."

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous," I scoffed and tried to push past him.

He shoved me back into my room and filled the doorway with his entire body. My God he looked enormous standing there like that. He crossed his massive arms over his chest, he was serious.

"Em, you don't seriously think I'd hurt Bella do you?"

"No, I don't think you would, but Alice seems to think otherwise and I'm not about to bet against the munchkin," he said.

"Fine," I huffed and flopped back down onto my bed.

"And dude, you seriously need to do something about all that tension you've got going on."

"This topic is not up for discussion Emmett," I growled.

"I'm just sayin' a little gherkin jerkin' can do wonders for a guy."

"Em…" I seethed, my hands clenching into fists.

"Oh come on, tell me you've never yanked it thinking about Bella and that hot little human ass of hers?"

I felt every muscle tighten and the rage build inside me. I was across the room and at Emmett's throat before I knew what had come over me.

Suddenly a sense of relaxation hit me like a tidal wave and my bones felt like they were made out of jelly.

"Thanks Jazz," Emmett said, pulling me from his hulking body. "Don't even think about going anywhere until you take care of your junk man," he said, setting me down.

I growled after Emmett, but Jasper's hand hit me in the middle of my chest and calmed me down.

"_Look, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Emmett is right. Not to mention all of the sexual energy radiating off of you is about to drive me insane,"_ Jasper thought as he turned, wandering down the hall, the tension evident across the back of his broad shoulders.

I hadn't thought how this might be affecting Jasper with his abilities. "Sorry, Jazz," I called after him.

Great, now I felt horrible.

I swiped my phone off of the night stand and called Bella.

Her phone rang four times before she answered. That was odd, she never let it ring that long.

"Hello," she answered, mid giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just Alice…" her voice trailed off in a laugh.

When did Alice get there? I didn't even hear her leave.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Emmett won't let me leave the house, I guess Alice there has him convinced I'm going to hurt you if I see you right now."

"Yeah, Alice told me earlier when you were out hunting." Again she snickered. Something was up with those two, I could practically smell it.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing…" Bella replied and I could hear Alice giggling like a maniacal nymph in the background, that sneaky little pixie.

Before I could question Bella any farther Alice grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Hey Edward, why don't you go downstairs and grab the box off the porch before Emmett finds it, cause you definitely don't want him seeing what's in it." Alice closed the phone and hung up on me.

I shoved the phone in my pocket and flew down the stairs and snatched the box off of the porch.

"Hey, what's in the box man?" Emmett called from the couch, muting whatever game he happened to be watching.

"I don't know, it's from Bella." I started to untie the bow when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

_You might want to take that into your room to open it._

Hmmm.

It was a flat box, thinner and smaller than a shirt box. What could possibly be in here that I couldn't open in front of Emmett?

I decided not to risk it and ran back upstairs. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the package. Wrapped inside tissue paper was a manila envelope with the word 'Enjoy' written in Alice's handwriting. I could smell the chemicals and knew that there were photographs inside the envelope. Lifting up the flap I slid the pictures out and stated flipping through them.

My jaw started to drop open as I thumbed through the pictures. All ten of them were of Bella, and each one was depicting her in a different state of undress or just outright naked.

She was in on the stairs, on my couch, in the kitchen, in my car, on my car, in skimpy lingerie on my piano, wet and in the shower, wearing one of my shirts at the window of my room, wrapped in the sheet and laying on my bed and completely nude in the middle of our meadow.

I should be disgusted by this display of Bella's, naked out in the open like that, nice girls didn't do that kind of thing.

I should be completely furious at Alice because this whole thing reeked of her idea.

But the emotion that coursed through my body at this very moment was neither of those feelings.

It was lust, pure, unadulterated lust.

I clutched the picture of Bella lying naked in the meadow. I imagined that I was there with her, completely exposed.

I closed my eyes and berated myself for thinking this way. It wasn't gentlemanly at all to want to have her out in the open like that. Was I no better than Emmett and all his lewd, disgusting thoughts?

But, there was definitely intent behind these pictures, a reason. Bella had intended to make me feel this way, to expose yet another layer of emotion.

Perversion.

At least by my definition. And to my surprise, I like it. A lot.

A sinister, utterly barbaric, smile curled my mouth as I allowed the thought of making love to Bella, under the sun for the entire world to see, penetrate my mind and flood my system.

A growl rumbled out of my chest.

I rid myself of my clothes and lay back against the pillow that still smelled like Bella. I took a deep breath, tasting the scent of her arousal still lingering in the air as my hand slowly slid down my body.

I had just wrapped my fingers around myself when my phone rang, Claire de Lune, it was Bella.

"Is Alice still there with you?" I asked quietly.

"No, she just left. Did you enjoy my gift?"

The sound of her voice fueled the desire already coursing through me. God, how I wanted to feel her warm hands on my skin.

"Mmm, yes, very much," I purred as I pulled my fist up my length. I shouldn't be doing this while I was talking to her, but I couldn't stop myself. A low groan escaped my lips as I circled the bulging tip.

"Are you enjoying it right now?"

The pitch in her voice had dropped slightly. This was the voice of a wanton woman.

A growl bubbled out of me in response and she caught her breath. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

With my vampire hearing I could hear every move she made over the phone, every shift in fabric and in weight. I could even hear the sound of her fingers dragging along her skin and guessed the direction they were heading.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip as I heard her hand slide under the elastic of her panties.

"Bella," my voice rumbled out of me, rough with passion.

I could feel my top lip curl over my teeth as she whimpered into the phone. My hand moved fast, my mouth opened wider and venom dripped off of my teeth and flowed down my throat. I needed to fight back this urge to bite, control it, channel it.

Turning my head in the pillow sent a new wave of her scent swirling around me. My teeth connected with the fabric, slashing it, soaking it with my venom.

"Edward, ohmmm…" she sighed.

Oh dear God, I could hear sound of her fingers sliding through her moisture, swirling.

The urge was rearing its ugly head again and this time it would not overtake me, I would do this.

I looked over and saw the picture, Bella lying completely naked in our meadow, the sunlight bouncing off of her soft white body. I wanted that body spread beneath me more than I'd wanted anything in my one hundred and eight years. Warm. Human.

Yes, I will control this and I will have my Bella in that meadow.

I jerked myself harder, faster as I grunted back that urge to bite, gritting my teeth.

"Want you…" I growled, my top lip twitching.

She was panting as her fingers were moving, bringing her closer to that sweet release and I would hear it, yes, this was the next step, hearing Bella come.

Coming with her.

That thought knotted my muscles, making me even harder and I tightened my grip.

"Oh God…Bella…" I groaned as I heard the soft squishing sound of her fingers sliding inside her.

"Can you hear what I'm doing, Edward?" she whispered.

She knew that I could hear what she was doing. "Yes…" I hissed and my eyes fluttered back in my head.

Her movements quickened, creating a near sucking sound as pressed into herself faster and harder.

"I wish it was you," she panted, her breath catching as she slipped into her orgasm, moaning my name.

That pushed me over the edge. A sound rumbled out of me and I could feel the bed quake beneath me. I pushed my head back against the pillow, straining the tendons in my neck and clenching my jaw.

Control. Mind over matter. Channel it.

I put every ounce of what I had into coming for Bella. I felt cool splashes landing on my abdomen as I breathed her name over and over again.

I'd done it. I'd controlled it. A feather floated down and landed on my nose.

Well, mostly controlled.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "I think we've pushed far enough tonight, maybe I should sleep alone."

My knee jerk reaction was to protest, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she was probably right. I swear she could read my mind sometimes.

"You're right. I'll be over in the morning before you wake up. Bella?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward, goodnight."

I gathered the pictures and hid them deep in my closet, for later use. I cleaned up the bed, and got dressed again before I walked the ripped pillow and stray feathers downstairs to discard.

"Hey sunshine," Emmett called from the couch. "Look who's in a better mood."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, and you're welcome, by the way," he said, knowing that would goad me into talking to him some more.

"What? Why on earth would I thank you Emmett?"

He started ticking points off on his thick fingers. "One, for keeping you here and not letting you go all uber vampy on Bells. Two, for not beating the shit out of you for attacking me. And three, those pictures, that was all me," he said with a huge grin.

"What are talking about?" If he took those pictures of Bella I would kill him here and now.

"The pictures were my idea," he smirked, clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back against the couch. "I bet you're thanking your not-so-blue-anymore balls that I'm a perverted, horny asshole, aren't ya?"

I could only growl in response.

He laughed and stretched his long body across the couch. "Just say thank you, man."

"Thank you," I muttered and rolled my eyes at the smug look on his face. "I'm going to go hunt, are you coming, I think I smelled bear when I was out earlier."

Emmett jumped off the couch. "Sweet!" he hollered. He tried to clip me in the back of the head as he was passing but I heard him thinking about it.

Which reminded me, how did he keep this whole picture thing out of his head.

"Hey, Em, how keep from thinking about those pictures around me?"

He grinned and images of naked Rosalie filled my head.

"Oh God, stop that," I shuddered.

"And _that_ is how I kept you out of my head," he said. "Just a little trick Alice taught me that worked pretty damn well and I'm going to use it the next time we have a sparing match."

I just shook my head. "Whatever, let's go hunt so I can get back to Bella."

As morning was breaking, I crawled into Bella's room and watched her sleep. She'd showered after our little phone session and had left her window open, to air out the room. I had to smile. She was really trying to make this work. She wanted this to happen as much as I did.

Maybe even more.

There were several options for our next step and I was eager for each and every one of them.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Thank you once again for taking the time to read! As usual, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! Feed the beast!! _**

**_And PLEASE, stay tuned!!!!_**


	3. Coming Undone

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Super props to my most excellent beta, **vjgm**. Girl, you da bomb!

My totally rad readers, you guys are the greatest!! Thank you so much for reading and feeding my creative beast with awsome reviews!! *MWAH*

* * *

I would never admit it to Emmett, but I was eternally grateful for his perverted mind and thanks to the pictures, I was developing quite the cache of perversion inside my own head. Things I wanted to do to Bella, things I wanted her to do to me and things we could do together. I was surprised at how freeing it felt to let those feelings loose.

Charlie left about an hour ago and I was lying in Bella's tiny bed, with the majority of her body on my chest. I had to say that I enjoyed the privacy at Charlie's house. Here I didn't have to worry about six other vampires listening to Bella and I being intimate with one another, even though none of them would every say anything. I knew the things _I'd_ heard over the years, things that would have given me nightmares if I'd had the ability to sleep, for this reason alone, I was thankful that I couldn't.

We'd been kissing for the past twenty minutes. Her hands had been stealing little strokes across my chest for the last five and just started sneaking up underneath my shirt. Her touch was so delicious.

I sat up and pulled my black tee over my head, flinging it to the floor. I looked up into her eyes as I slowly started to unbutton her flannel, exposing the flimsy white camisole underneath. Quickly I whipped the near transparent garment over her head before I lay back, taking her with me. I just had to feel her skin against mine.

We started to kiss again, and her lips parted, allowing me to dip my tongue inside her mouth and taste her. God, she tasted good.

Her heart hammered against my chest as I stroked her nearly bare back. My fingers caught on a thin piece of elastic and satin, her bra strap.

I slid my hand under the strap, relishing that tiny strip of her flesh that I had yet to touch. As silly as it sounded, I could swear that little bit of untouched skin tingled beneath my fingertips.

She shifted her weight, straddling my waist and pressing her heat against me. I fisted my hands against her back and I wanted so much to undo that clasp and release those perfect breasts, but I wasn't sure if I had the control to stop there. Frustrated I sank my hands into her hair and kissed her harder.

My phone buzzed on the table. I had been so eager to start this acclimation session that I'd forgotten to turn it off. My entire family knew where I was right now and I was going to kill whoever was calling.

"Somebody better be dead," I growled as I reached over snatched the phone off of the bedside table. I continued trailing my fingers up and down Bella's back, toying with her bra strap. Flipping open my phone I found a two word text message from Alice.

_It's safe._

My hand froze and I slowly closed the phone. As much as I appreciated Alice's help I couldn't help but wonder how much she actually saw in her visions of me and Bella.

"So, is someone dead or is another mysterious vampire after my miserable human self again?" Bella asked, leaning her face against my shoulder as she started to stroke her delicate fingers across my chest.

I wasn't sure if I could do this, the anticipation alone was about to push me over the edge.

Alice's message echoed in my brain. It was safe. I took a deep breath and blew it out with a smile.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked, sitting up.

I licked my lips as I looked at her. Her entire body shuddered and I could feel the heat radiate from her core. I gripped her around the waist, pulling her hips astride mine and her warmth made my eyes flutter back in my head. I fit my hands under her tight little rump and slid her up my entire length. "I'm very okay."

Her head lolled back and her body trembled. Slowly sliding my hands up her back I pressed her toward my chest. I smoothed up over her shoulders as I brought her mouth to mine.

I kissed her leisurely, taking my time, wrapping my lips around my teeth I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking it. Her hands shot up and into my hair, gripping it at the root, just like I wanted her to do, making me growl into her.

Starting at the top of her spine, I slowly dragged the backs of my fingers over every vertebra between her hairline and her bra strap.

I reached the elastic strip and dipping one finger beneath it I pulled it back, giving her a slight snap.

Bella gasped and pulled back, looking down at me in shock. I grinned up at her, letting my tongue play at the edge of my lips as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. The scent of her arousal thickened in the air.

With one finger, I started at her hand, trembling in the center of my chest and slowly followed her skin. Over and around her wrist bone, up the sensitive flesh on the inside of her arm, running my thumb along the crook of her elbow as I made my way up her arm.

Her breath hitched in her chest when I started to push the thin strap over the swell of her shoulder. She started to reach behind herself to open the clasp but I grabbed her wrist, shaking my head.

"No?" she asked quietly. "I thought…"

"I want to do it," I whispered with a grin.

She stopped breathing for a split second. "O…okay," she breathed.

I lowered her hand back to my chest, pressing her fingers against my skin. "Will you keep touching me, Bella? Just like this," I started moving her hand back and forth in lazy swipes across my cold flesh.

Her heartbeat kicked up a notch and she nodded. I felt her touch moving down past my chest and over my abdomen. I knew where she was going with this.

Control. I had to have control.

I arched an eyebrow at her and shook my head. "Behave, Bella, or I'm going to have to stop and leave."

Instantly her fingers stopped their descent. "Good girl," I purred as I sat up, cradling her in my lap. "We have to take this very slow," I murmured against her neck as I slowly slid the strap off of her other shoulder. I dipped my head and kissed the soft skin I'd just exposed and she whimpered.

"This is driving me crazy, Edward," she said quietly. Her voice was tight with desire in her throat.

"Mmmm, I like driving you crazy like this," I whispered, skimming the end of my nose along the side of her neck, making her tremble.

I dragged my lips across the pulse that throbbed beneath her warm flesh, across her throat, to her other shoulder and laved that side with kisses and slow swipes of my tongue. She arched her head away, allowing me better access to her sweet skin. Wrapping my hands around her waist, I rocked her heat against the beast throbbing to plunge inside her.

Her breathing wavered and she gripped me, her nails pressing into my cold hard back. She groaned in protest when I stopped just before she slipped over the edge.

I smoothed up her spine and paused when I reached the elastic strap. I counted the hooks with the tip of my finger. Two metal hook and clasps were the only thing holding this scrap of lace and satin to her body.

I could do this.

Take it slow and control the desire.

She twisted her fingers in my hair and pressed her lips to my neck, suckling my flesh. I could feel her pulse throbbing in her lips as they moved against me. "Please, Edward," she whispered.

I took a deep breath. I had a choice to make and even though Alice said it was safe, there was that part of me that was still terrified that it would be too much and I would snap. Digging deep inside myself, I channeled the fear as I did the desire and passion.

I held my breath as my fingers deftly unhooked those two tiny clasps.

Bella gasped and gripped my hair tighter as I released the air I was holding. So far so good. I was still very much in control.

I ran my hands up her bare back, relishing in the ability to travel up and down her exquisitely soft skin unencumbered.

Yes, this I could definitely get used to.

I gently rolled her, pressing her back to the bed as I sat up on my elbow and drank in the site of her lying beneath me like this. Her chest heaving with desire, the material of her bra slack against her body, just waiting to be removed.

I held one of the shoulder straps as Bella pulled her arm free and then repeated the process to the other side.

I had to stop and take a moment to lasso my control again. Every muscle and fiber in my body was screaming at me to pluck the undergarment from her chest and expose the tender buds beneath. But I knew if I didn't reign in that desire I wouldn't stop with just the bra. I would shred the remainder of her clothing and take my pleasure with her in every way. Body and blood.

I took several deep breaths, a superfluous exercise for a vampire, but strangely enough it did have a calming effect.

Leaning down, I softly kissed the hollow of Bella's throat as I slid the smooth fabric away from her, trailing my fingers down her body.

I hovered my mouth over hers, watching her and started to move my hand up over her taut belly. Her lips parted in anticipation as I skimmed her flesh, slowly approaching the underside of her creamy breast. The tip of my index finger brushed the soft white skin and she gasped.

Her eyes dilated slightly as I swept over the fullest part of her breast and stopped just before I reached the nipple.

I took a couple of deep breaths, getting a tighter grip on my control before I rolled my fingers over the pebble hard peak.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she arched into my touch. Not too much, I could tell she was trying her best to behave herself and be as still as possible.

I caught my lip between my teeth and looked down; I had to see it for myself that I was actually touching my sweet Bella in such and intimate way.

My breath hissed through my teeth as I saw my cold hard fingers curled around her soft warm skin.

"You are so exquisite," I whispered as I began to manipulate the flesh of this most magnificent creature.

Her hands slid up and down my back before settling in my hair again. I glanced up to see her head thrown back into her pillow trying desperately to hold her emotions at bay.

I checked my control and I had a good grasp of it, so I decided to push a little farther.

I swirled my fingers around the sensitive skin of her nipple as I pressed my lips to her neck and I heard her stifle a moan.

"Does this feel good, Bella?" I whispered, never letting my mouth loose contact with her body.

Her breath exploded out of her with a small groan. "Yes, please don't stop," she begged.

I rolled her sweet little nipple between my fingers. "I want to taste this skin, Bella." I lightly tugged the firm pink bud, to drive home the piece of skin that I wanted to taste. "Can I do that?"

Her body arched against my hand. "Please," she whimpered.

I cupped my hand around the creamy flesh as I bent my head and kissed the soft swell of her breast. Her breathing was coming and going is short bursts and I could feel the moist heat seeping out of her core against my thigh that she was straddling.

The closer I moved my mouth to her nipple the harder she pressed her center against my leg. I slid my tongue out of my mouth and circled the taut peak.

She gasped and started grinding herself against me. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing and I wanted nothing more than to feel her pressing against the raging erection that was straining for her. _That_ would be too much, of that much I was sure.

But this, right here, I could handle. I was certain that I could push this game just a little bit farther as well.

I flattened my tongue and dragged it slowly across her nipple as I rubbed my thigh against her heat.

She started to cry out but stopped herself, letting go of my hair and twisting her hands in the sheets.

She was holding back, afraid that if she let me know how much she enjoyed this that I would stop.

"Its okay, Bella, let it go," I said, moving my lips against her skin, unwilling to break contact. "I'm under control."

Faster than I'd seen her hands ever move before, they were latched into my hair, pressing my head against her breasts.

I didn't need to be told twice. I kissed and suckled every bit of tender skin that covered her breasts while I moved my thigh between her legs.

She gasped. Once, twice, the third time she let go, moaned my named and gripped my hair with all of her human might as an orgasm rocked her entire body.

It was the most incredible experience I'd ever had. The sounds she made, the way her body writhed against mine and the scent, it was the single most delicious scent I'd ever smelled. Probably because I knew that I'd done that for her and she was still human and wasn't anywhere near loosing control.

She pressed against my leg as a second wave hit her and the heat that radiated out of her made my toes curl. That was about the time I realized that I was panting though her release along with her.

Okay, maybe I was closer to losing control than I wanted to admit, but I had a handle on myself.

I rolled in the bed, settling Bella on my chest. I loved the feeling of her bare chest against mine.

Her hand started moving slowly down my stomach and I noticed that she seemed to be focused on the bulge that ached for her in my jeans.

I gently grasped her hand and placed it over my unbeating heart. She turned her face to mine, with confusion written across her brow.

"I want to make you feel good too, Edward," she said, trying to pull her hand out from under my grip.

"I'm afraid that would be too much," I said quietly. "At least tonight," I said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could check with Alice…" she said as her cell phone started to ring.

"_Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get ma-a-arried,"_ rang and she rolled her eyes. It was Alice.

"Your sister has a very sick sense of humor," she grumbled as she flipped the phone open. "Yes, Alice?"

"He's sure, Bella," I could hear Alice say on the other end of the phone. "Remember what we talked about, baby steps. I know you don't mind if he bites you, but he does."

"I know," Bella said quietly.

"Besides, I can't have a blood thirsty bride trying to eat half of the wedding guests," Alice said.

"Yes, Alice."

"Good, now you and I have a lot of things to accomplish today and the two of you have fooled around long enough, so get dressed and hand the phone to my brother please."

Bella handed me the phone as she got up off of the bed to fetch her bra, she looked around the floor and when she couldn't find it she opened her drawer and pulled out a fresh one, white cotton with little cherries all over it and a little red bow in the center.

"Edward," Alice sang from inside the phone.

"What?" I said, I was a little more than annoyed with that little pixie right now.

"You know Emmett is going to be so proud," she said with a giggle.

"What are you talking about?"

She cackled with laughter. "Do you honestly think I don't know that you snatched her bra off of the floor and stuck it in your pocket so you can perv on it later?"

"If you tell anyone, so help me," I growled into the phone.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she giggled.

I knew what that meant, I was going to be practically indentured to Alice to keep her mouth shut. It's worth it though, I thought as I fingered the lace and satin tucked in my pocket, a smirk curling up my mouth.

"Thanks, Alice, for everything," I said quietly.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**__**

_**As always, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated and feed the creative writing beast inside me! **_

_**Please, stay tuned!!!**_


	4. South of the Border

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Once again, I'd like to thank the most kick ass beta that every strolled the planet, **vjgm**. You crack my shit UP girl!

Dearest readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my fic. I'm glad you are enjoying this little romp inside Edward's head. It is a wonderful place to play!

* * *

It had been two days since our last encounter. Alice had Bella so busy with wedding plans that by the time I came by her house at night she was usually passed out, moaning and groaning and saying my name in her sleep.

I was ashamed to admit the amount of times I pulled those pictures out of the back of my closet to relieve myself. It was starting to become embarrassing.

At least I would have her all to myself tonight.

I'd been thinking about the next step to take with Bella. At this point, the majority of our experiments consisted of above the waist touching so logic dictated my next move.

South.

Could I handle that?

The mere thought of Bella's soft, warm, naked flesh under my fingers made my lip twitch and my eyes flutter in my head.

I remembered back to the hunt I'd gone on with Alice and Emmett earlier today.

I was surprised at how openly we talked about my next step with Bella. Alice assured me that my control would hold through this.

"_You know," she said, "this isn't just about Bella and her needs."_

_I was about to ask what she was talking about but Emmett's dirty mind filled me in._

"_I can't…Bella doesn't want to…"_

"_Pfft, the hell she doesn't," Alice chuckled._

_My jaw dropped. "W-what?" I was at a loss for words, something that was not the norm for me._

"_Don't act so shocked man, chicks talk about everything."_

_I swear, if I had the capacity to blush, I would have._

"_Think about it, Edward, don't you get something out of giving her pleasure?" Alice asked._

_I thought back to all of the sounds she made, the little moans and sighs of ecstasy accompanied with the heat that radiated off of her and the delicious scent of her climax._

"_There aren't words to describe it," I sighed, biting my lip to hide my smile at the memory._

"_Don't you think that just maybe she might want that experience too?" _

"_I hadn't thought about it that way," I muttered to myself._

Of course I knew that at some point she was going to have to touch me, however, it didn't make me feel any less selfish for wanting it.

The distinctive rumble of Bella's truck shook me back into the present.

I couldn't help but smile, thanks to Alice and Emmett; Bella and I had the house to ourselves for nearly the entire evening.

I made her spaghetti for dinner. It was one of the most erotic things to watch her eat, all of the slurping, the way her mouth moved when she chewed, the sauce that dripped down her chin and the way her soft pink tongue would slip out, trying to catch the dribble.

After I was satisfied that Bella was properly nourished, I situated myself behind her as we sat on the couch and watched some movie, I couldn't even remember which one it was, I was too focused on the nape of her neck and her warm back pressed against my chest.

When the movie ended I clicked off the TV as she rested her head against me.

I trailed my fingers down her arms and wove them in between hers as I lavished her neck with kisses.

"Mmmm," she sighed, lolling her head to one side, allowing me better access.

"I want to try something, Bella," I whispered as my lips skimmed the soft skin behind her ear.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," she mumbled as my hands traveled up her body.

"Put your hands over mine," I said, biting my lip in anticipation of what was about to occur. "Show me how to touch you."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breathing caught, but she placed her delicate hands over mine.

"Are you sure, Edward?" she asked as her hands trembled.

"Positive," I breathed.

I heard her swallow hard before she started to move my hands over her breasts but stopped. She let go of me and sat forward. For a second I thought this was too much, that I'd pushed her too far. She was seeing the perverted side of me and she was disgusted.

To my delight she pulled her tee-shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground before she settled back against me. I quickly discarded my own shirt and she gasped as her warm skin connected with mine.

"Too cold? I can put my shirt back on or get a blanket…"

"No, it just surprised me." She smiled and laced her fingers around mine again.

She placed my hands over her breasts and I let the pressure she applied to my fingers dictate how she liked to be handled.

I sucked my breath through my teeth when she slid our hands inside her bra. The warm little pebble of her nipple poking against my palm.

She pushed her chest against the feeling and I could smell the scent of her arousal thicken in the air.

"Oh, Bella," I moaned, laving my tongue up the side of her neck, pulling her earlobe between my lips, suckling the sweet tender skin, minding me teeth.

I felt her thighs fall open and press against mine.

How I wished this bra wasn't in my way so I could have free reign of her perfect chest.

Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, she traced my finger over a little plastic latch between her breasts. With a little flick of my thumb and forefinger the undergarment opened, spilling her warm mounds into my waiting hands.

She rested her hands on top of mine, allowing me to move around her flesh as I saw fit. I squeezed and rolled her nipples between my fingers, tugging the little peaks, making her whimper.

But I wanted more and by the way she was writhing beneath my grasp I assumed she did too.

"Is this the only place you want me to touch you, Bella?" I asked. My voice rough and heady with desire.

"No," she whispered and gripping my right hand, sliding it down her taut little belly.

She moved our joined hands down between her legs, over her jeans. I could feel the moist heat through the thick material.

My teeth sank into my lip as I felt her hips pressing up against the sensation, seeking more friction.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"More, Bella," I said, tracing up to the button at the top of her pants, unfastening and unzipping them before I stopped and let her lead again.

She didn't need any cues to continue as she tucked my hand into the top of her pants, and sank it down over her panties, soaked through with her desire.

I groaned in pleasure, knowing that I had brought her to this. I could feel her sex beneath my fingers, under the wet satin, so soft and tender.

She moved our hands up and down over source of that delicious heat and she whimpered at the sensation.

"Is this okay?" she panted, her fingers clenching mine as she worked, rubbing against the fabric.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and her blood was zinging through her veins. I swallowed back the venom that had been collecting in my mouth.

Rein it in. Control. Focus.

"More," I practically growled. I was so turned on. I moved my hand, up her wet panties and slid my fingertips just under the elastic.

Her entire body was trembling as she slowly pushed my hand down over her naked flesh.

I was touching my Bella in the most intimate way, and she was allowing it. Not only was she allowing it, she was dictating it.

Our fingers circled the tight little bundle of nerves at her apex, swirling in the accumulated moisture a few times before slipping deeper between her thighs.

I felt the wet folds part and my finger slid easily inside her body. It took every ounce of my effort not to orgasm right there as I pulled my finger in and out of her.

"Edward, oh…more…" she moaned, pressing her hips against my hand. I could feel the hot little nub pressing against the heel of my hand. From what I understood of women's anatomy I added pressure to that spot as I slipped a second finger inside her, probing for the elusive g-spot I'd heard about. When her hands left mine and one clenched the back of the couch while the other sank deep into my hair and more of her warm fluids saturated my fingers, I was certain I'd located it.

I let my left hand continue to play with her breast. Pinching and rolling the little pink peak between my fingers while I worked my fingers deep inside of her.

Her entire body tensed just before she released. She was shuddering and panting my name as she climaxed, her core pulsating around my fingers. My eyes fluttered as I thought of how amazing it will feel when I'm deep inside her, making love to her.

Exquisite.

I waited until the last bit of her orgasm had played out before I slid my fingers from her and with vampire speed slipped them into my mouth, tasting her, reminding myself of a promise to taste her again on our wedding night.

_Most definitely,_ I thought as I licked my lips, if I could wait that long.

Slowly she sat up and turned to face me. Her eyes focused to the erection that strained beneath the denim and she started to reach for me.

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Bella, I don't expect you to…do anything in return."

"I know, Edward, but I want to."

"You do?"

She nodded, smiling as she bit her bottom lip.

I uncurled my fingers from her wrist and she continued, moving slowly, like she was approaching a frightened animal.

"Is it okay?" she asked, her hand a fraction of an inch from where I so desperately wanted it to be.

"Yes," I whispered.

With a trembling hand she tentatively palmed my length through my jeans.

"Ohhhh," I moaned at the feeling.

"Should I stop?" she asked breathlessly, keeping gentle pressure on my body.

I steeled myself. Checking my control.

"No."

I felt her hot touch move up and pop the button on my pants and heard the zipper slide through its metal teeth.

I didn't know where I wanted to look. Do I watch her hand reach inside my pants or do I watch her face and gauge her reaction?

Granted, she'd seen me before, but it was dark in her bedroom that night and I was halfway across the room.

I'd never felt more unsure of myself and my appearance as I did in this very moment. I watched her eyes widen as her fingers closed around my erection. She took a deep breath as she eased me out.

"Whoa," she muttered as she stared at my cold hard length.

I was about to pull away, certain that she was completely repulsed by my body. And when she looked up into my eyes, for the death of me, I couldn't read her.

"Bella, if you're uncomfortable…" I said.

"No…I just…I've never done this before, Edward," she explained. "I'm not sure what to do."

Her pulse raced and the moist heat of her arousal permeated the air. She really did want to please me this way, she just wanted direction. The slightest of smiles played at the corners of my mouth.

I reached down, closing her fist around the base of my aching rod and pulled her hand up and over my entire length a few times before I let her continue on her own.

My lip twitched and my teeth sank into my bottom lip as she took it upon herself to increase the pressure of her grip.

Being a vampire I didn't need the lubrication that humans did for this, my smooth hard skin made for a very fluid movement. The fact that it was Bella's hand only added to the pleasure.

A few drops of liquid oozed out of me and I felt her palm sweep across them on the upstroke, causing me to gasp and my hips to jerk in response.

"I'm sorry," she said, her hand stopping. "I shouldn't have…was that the wrong thing to do?"

"No," I breathed. "Please, don't stop."

A fresh wave of her desire hit me and I inhaled deeply. That was possibly the most delicious scent I'd ever smelled.

She started stroking me again. The addition of just those few drops of semen made the motion smoother, even more pleasurable.

Making sure my control was tightly wound; I let myself enjoy this experience a little more.

My breath caught in my chest as her thumb skimmed along the cool ridge that wrapped around the head of my rock hard erection. I gripped the back of the couch, feeling my fingers go straight through the fabric and leave indentations on the wooden frame as my eye fluttered with passion.

"Was that okay?" she asked tentatively.

My nostrils flared as I nodded vehemently. "Do it again," I whispered, trying to keep my growl at bay.

Biting her lip to try to hide her smile, she did it again. Slowly, more deliberately now that she knew I enjoyed it. Her nail caught on my skin as she followed the underside of the ridge up over the tip.

I couldn't keep silent this time.

"Bella…" I growled, the sound bubbled out of the back of my throat. I clenched my teeth, straining the tendons in my neck as I dug deeper into the back of Esme's couch.

"Tell me what to do, Edward," she panted anxiously.

I took a few deep breaths, gauging the grip I had on my control.

I concentrated on the feeling of Bella's soft, warm hand wrapped around me, stroking me. The wanton lust hung thick in the air between the two of us. The near roaring sound of her pulse thundering through her body.

If I had any intentions of stopping, it would have to be now.

"Faster," I heard myself say.

She bit back a moan as she picked up the pace, her other hand resting on my thigh, her nails pushing against my skin.

"Harder," I groaned, feeling the familiar pressure building inside my body as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make this feeling last as long as possible.

I opened my eyes to focus on Bella. She was looking down, her breathing was fast and shallow as she concentrated her efforts on bringing me pleasure.

_Look at me Bella, please._

As if I'd spoken the words out loud her eyes fluttered to mine. Her lips parted as a short breath escaped her throat.

"Oh God," I gasped as my entire body went rigid and I thrust up into her hand, coming like I never knew was possible.

She watched the cool liquid erupt from me in short streams with every stroke. When she pulled her hand free I swiftly plucked my shirt off the floor and started to clean up what had spilled over onto her hand. "I'm sorry…I tried not to get any on you…I…" I stammered.

She gently pulled the tee-shirt from my hands and began mopping up my stomach. "Honestly, I was more worried about not getting anything on Esme's couch, I'd never be able to sit here again," she giggled, blushing bright red.

I fingered the damage on the back of the couch. I decided to keep that little piece of information to myself and I wouldn't dare bring up the fact that, being a house full of vampires, the entire family would know what went on here by scent alone.

We lounged on the couch and watched another movie. Halfway through, Bella started to doze off so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to bed. I could hear the thoughts of my family as they neared the house anyway, Alice leading the pack and assuring them all that they weren't interrupting anything.

I braced myself for their thoughts as I heard the back door click open.

_Thank you,_ Jasper breathed a sigh of relief that he could finally be in the same house as Bella and I and not feel like he was going to claw his skin off.

_Told you,_ Alice giggled. _And thank you for the necklace you're going to buy me tomorrow._

All I got from Emmett were lewd images of the things he was thinking of doing to Rosalie and a wicked laugh because he knew I was listening and that I would be thoroughly disgusted.

_Ew, I'm never sitting on that couch again,_ Rosalie shot up to me. _Stick to the furniture in your own room next time, pervert._

_The scent I could have lived with Edward, but I will not tolerate the destruction of my things,_ Esme chastised. Note to self, buy Esme a new couch.

Carlisle's thoughts were purely medical, wondering if my semen had any adverse affects on Bella's skin or if she'd ingested any of it.

I softly pulled her hand out from under the blanket. Nothing but smooth, creamy, perfect skin. I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around her. Letting her rhythmic breathing lull me into a near hypnotic state, the closest I could come to sleep.

I knew Carlisle would want to speak with me later and I knew he was going ask if Bella had consumed any of my semen.

I did not want to have that conversation and didn't dare think about the subject matter with Bella pressed so tightly against my body.

Tomorrow I'd go down to the hospital and meet with Carlisle there, without the intrusion of five other sets of ears listening to everything we said.

Maybe by then I will have figured out a way to avoid the subject of oral sex tomorrow.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Once again, thank you for taking the time to read. Feed my creative beast and leave a review!! Please? Pretty please with perverted Edward on top? And as usual, PLEASE stay tuned!!!_**


	5. The Talk

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Uber mega thanks to my most excellent and glorious beta, **vjgm**. Words can't describe the awesomeness that you are!

Sweet and most fabulous readers, you all just kick ass! Period. 'Nuff said. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my fic and I hope you enjoy this little jaunt through Ed's noggin!

* * *

The next morning, I saw Bella out to her truck and she promised to call me as soon as Alice was finished torturing her with wedding plans.

I'd heard commotion in the house in the few moments I was outside, but didn't think anything of it until I entered the house and saw my couch sitting in front of the television. I stalked upstairs and found Esme's couch in its place with a note placed on the center cushion.

_I tried to shove this in the back of your closet with those naked pictures of Bella and the bra you perved off her floor, but it wouldn't fit and I thought you might want to wallow on it the next time you spank your monkey._

_Enjoy,_

_Em_

I balled the note in my fist, gritting my teeth.

I was going to kill him, but first, I was going to throttle that sister of mine for telling Emmett about the bra incident.

_I didn't say a word to him about the bra, Edward, he just has some weird sixth sense when it comes to anything perverse,_ Alice thought to me.

_Deep breaths Edward, this is Emmett's way of helping_, Jasper added along with a shot of calm.

Growling something unintelligible I stomped out of my room, intent on finding Emmett and ripping all of his limbs off, one by one.

"Edward, can I speak with you in my office please?" Carlisle's voice stopped me where I stood in the hallway and I ground my teeth together.

Great, we were going to do this here, in the house. We might as well just have this dreaded conversation in the living room in front of God and everyone.

The entire family would hear it anyway.

_Take the angst down a few notches Edward, I'm taking Esme and Rosalie out with me on wedding errands, you boys will have the house to yourselves so feel free to cut loose and perv up the joint with some guy talk_, I heard Alice's thoughts as she was pulling out of the garage.

I stood in the hall and took a deep breath before I stepped into Carlisle's office. I still had no idea how I was going to avoid the topic of oral sex with him, so I figured I'd just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid, as humans always said.

"Good morning, Edward," he said. "There are some things I'd like to ask you about last night."

"I know," I groaned as I sank down into the chair on the other side of his desk.

Not one to beat around the bush, Carlisle got right to the point. "Based on the scent in the living room, can I assume that you and Bella participated in mutual masturbation?" he asked, very clinically.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"I see, and did you touch each other or just yourselves in each other's presence?"

_Dear Lord, is there a window I can leap out of?_ "Each other."

"Did you stimulate each other genitally or…"

"Stop, please," I begged, fisting my hands in my hair. "We touched each other and brought each other to climax. Yes, she did have contact with my seminal fluid and God help me I liked it," I blurted. "I liked seeing my fluids on her skin. That she was marked as mine in some sick way. I liked the way she tasted on my fingers, warm and sweet and…and…" I tried to wrangle my thoughts but they were all spilling out so fast. It was as if a dam had burst and I couldn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth.

I didn't realize how loudly I was speaking until I noticed Emmett and Jasper standing in the open doorway, staring at me with their mouths agape.

A wave of calm wafted into the room and I collapsed into the chair.

"I'm sorry," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Dude, why the hell are you sorry?" Emmett asked. "To be completely honest, I'm a little relieved to hear you basically admit that you are a normal, horny guy just like the rest of us," he said, slapping me on the back.

They all chuckled, even Carlisle.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I know this is hard on you…" Emmett snickered like a twelve year old and Carlisle shot him a dirty look before continuing. "As I was saying, I know this is _difficult_ for you, having suppressed all of these feelings for the past eighty years, but I can assure you that what you are feeling is completely normal, just as Emmett said."

"I feel so conflicted with myself," I admitted finally. "Part of me wants to let go and give into these feelings that Bella has unleashed in me and the other part feels dirty for even thinking some things."

"Seriously?" Emmett chuckled, slapping Jasper on the chest. "I'm just dying to know what you think are dirty thoughts man."

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

"No, really, he has got to get over this whole I'm-a-dirty-perv-because-I-fingered-my-fiancee-on-the-livingroom-couch-when-no-one-else-was-home attitude he's workin. Hell, he's probably brow beating himself for 'daring' to want a blow job or something like that." Emmett looked to Jasper, who I was certain, could feel my guilt at this very moment because I did, in fact, want that.

Jasper nodded and added a thought, _Sorry Edward_.

I could feel myself sink deeper into this office chair, praying to God that it would just swallow me whole.

"See." Emmett pointed at me. "Look at him; he's about ready to crawl under the chair in shame for God sake."

"Is this true, Edward?" Carlisle's brows drew together with concern.

"Yes," I muttered into my hands.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked. "To which parts, Edward? That you feel guilt for pleasuring Bella? For enjoying it? For wanting more? For…"

"Yes!" I shouted. "Yes to all of it!" I leapt from the chair and started pacing the room. "I would be happy to spend every waking moment, for the rest of eternity, in the throws of pleasure with Bella. Finding out what makes her moan, what makes her sigh and what makes her scream out my name in ecstasy." I took an uneasy breath. "I want to put my mouth on her and I want to feel her mouth on me nearly as much," I admitted quietly.

Emmett strode over and slung his massive arm around my shoulders. "Little bro, once again, you prove that you are, in fact, nor-mal," he said, over enunciating the last word to drive his point home.

"I don't feel normal," I mumbled.

"Well shit no man, you've had your dick in a knot for eighty years. I'm surprised you still have your shit, I'd have yanked my junk off decades ago," Emmett said, slapping me on the back.

I had to laugh, for all his crude and vulgar language, Emmett had a strange way of making me feel at ease, especially where this subject was concerned.

If I was smart, I'd take advantage of this opportunity. I took a deep breath. "Any suggestions?"

Emmett's mind nearly imploded with excitement. It was possibly the equivalent to the reaction one would get asking Alice for shopping suggestions.

"Dude, is a pig's ass fucking pork? Hells yeah I've got suggestions!" Emmett boomed, slapping his giant hands together. "Right, let's see there's hand jobs and fingering, but you already know about that. Dirty talk, freaky fantasies, those nudie pics, that weird thing you have for Bella's bra, blow jobs…"

"Emmett," Carlisle interrupted. "Slow down, before you become the first vampire in existence to have an aneurysm."

"I think, you should ask Bella if _she_ has any suggestions," Jasper interjected.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and sat on the edge of his desk, switched into doctor mode again. "Now, Edward, you mentioned earlier that you would like to explore the act of fellatio with Bella, have you discussed this with her at all?"

I thought back to that night in Bella's room, the night we almost went too far, but I didn't know if what transpired consisted of 'discussing'.

_Standing in front of her open window, my shirt in a heap on the floor, my pants down around my ankles and Bella splayed out on her bed, pawing at herself as she looked at me._

"_I think about you, Bella," I said quietly, clutching myself tighter. "I think about your body, and how it would feel being buried deep inside of you." My breath quickened as my hand began to move faster._

_I saw her reach down and she started to touch herself._

"_Tell me more Edward," she breathed._

"_Mmmm…" I growled, unable to hold the sound back any longer. "And I think about your mouth…on me…sucking me," I whispered._

"We touched on the subject," I muttered, fighting off the tiniest of smirks, "once."

"Shut up!" Emmett howled. "Was she into it?"

I remembered her eyes fluttering back in her head and the scent of her arousal thickening when I whispered my desire for her to pleasure me with her mouth.

"She seemed…receptive," I said quietly.

"Well," Carlisle began, crossing his arms over his chest. "Considering that there has been no issue with her intake of your saliva and your seminal fluid had no ill effects on her skin, I would wager that your semen would be safe for her consumption."

Was I even ready for something like that? The thought of it alone was making me start to shake. I hadn't even watched my fingers thrust inside of her yet.

"I don't think he's quiet ready for that yet," Jasper said, feeling my intense lust and having no other choice but to channel it through the room.

Emmett started to fidget where he stood; adjusting his pants and even Carlisle began to squirm.

"Jazz, knock that shit off, your starting to freak me out," Emmett growled, pacing across the floor.

"It's Edward, he's throwing lust and I can't always keep it contained," Jasper explained.

"Then we should hunt," Carlisle said, leaping out the window without another word and taking off at full sprint, not even looking back to see if we followed or not.

Naturally we did and after a long run and a good hunt, we all felt substantially better and shortly after we'd returned Alice screeched into the garage, with Bella in tow.

The sun was starting to set so I swept Bella out into the back yard and lay with her in the hammock. We lay quietly and watched the summer sky darken until a few stars peered through the ever present clouds.

"What do you want to do tonight, Bella?"

She tilted her head up at me, her arm thrown lazily behind her head. "What do you mean?"

I drew my finger down the underside of her arm, over the side of her breast, down her ribcage, circling her hip before I followed the same path back up. "So far, we've only focused on what I want, what I can handle," I said quietly. "I want to know what you want to do, with me, tonight."

Her breathing hitched and I could smell the perfume of her arousal in the air. "You know what I want Edward," she whispered. "What I like."

Licking my lips, I smiled to myself. I did indeed know what she liked.

I leaned in closer, weaving my fingers in her hair and pulling her mouth closer to mine. "I want you to tell me." I breathed, brushing my lips against hers.

She tried to press her mouth against mine but I pulled back and shook my head at her. "Tell me," I whispered as I ran my foot up her bare calf, pressing my thigh against the hot niche under her shorts and I could feel the heat that radiated out of her.

"Jesus, Bella," I growled and went after her neck, licking a sucking the warm delicate flesh, feeling her pulse quicken under my tongue.

I sat up and moved to pick her up and carry her to my room. She stopped me, laying a soft hand on my arm.

"No, I want to stay out here," she smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Out here? Where anyone could be watching or listening?

"Please, Edward?"

I thought about my family, tucked away inside the house. I guess it wouldn't matter where we were, they would hear us anyway. And how many decades was I forced to listen to all of them?

I had to fight off the smile that threatened to spread across my face at the idea of fighting fire with fire, but quickly stamped down that crude urge.

Then another thought passed through my mind and I promptly lost the fight. A hint of a smirk curled up one side of my face. The thought of Jacob, lurking in the woods somewhere, just out of the range of my being able to read his thoughts but well within his mongrel earshot.

I knew that the possibility was slim to none, being as that last I'd heard he was somewhere in Canada. But the possibility, however far fetched, fed my sick twisted desire to mark Bella as mine.

With vampire speed I darted up into my room, pulled the comforter off of the bed and spread it on the ground next to the hammock. I scooped Bella up and placed her gently in the center.

Gliding up her body I skimmed my nose along her skin, pausing for half a second at her center to inhale her bouquet. By the time I reached her face she was near panting.

I drug the backs of my fingers from her collar bone, down around the side of her supple breast, across her taut belly and then back up through the valley in the center of her chest, up over her chin. "What do you want, Bella?" I asked, stroking my thumb along her bottom lip.

"Touch me," she whispered on a breath.

I slid my index finger down her throat, and up over the swell of her bosom. "Like this?" I asked circling the fullest part with the lightest of touches. Then I started to tighten the circle, drawing in closer to her sweet little nipple until the nub tightened into a hard pebble of flesh beneath my touch. "Like this?" I asked again, swirling around the sensitive bud. Before she could answer I moved my finger down her body, over her hip and slid under the leg of her shorts, finding her deliciously moist heat hidden behind the denim. I glided along her wetness, spreading it up over her quivering flesh. "Or like this?" I breathed.

Her scent hung so thick in the air that it was nearly palpable.

"Yes," she whimpered, clutching the comforter in her fists and arching her body off of the ground.

I shoved the hem of her tank up her body exposing her soft belly. I pulled my wet finger from her and slid it along her skin, leaving a trail of her nectar in its wake. Pressing my lips to her flesh, I slurped up all of the traces of her sweet juice.

"God, you taste good," I muttered against her.

Her hands clenched my hair and as she steered my face to hers and began to nip at my jaw line. The feeling of her teeth against my skin was so incredible I was vaguely aware of her trying to pull her arms out of her tank.

My entire body shook with my efforts to control myself.

I gripped the neckline of her shirt and ripped it down the middle. She gasped and a smile played at the corners of her succulent mouth as her heart raced and her chest heaved.

That damned bra with the cherries on it stared back at me. I curled my finger around the little red satin bow and gave it one slight yank.

Bella squeaked desire as the garment fell open, exposing her beautiful breasts to the open air.

"Edward," she breathed, tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

Summoning all of my strength, along with my most dazzling and devious of smiles, I sat back on my heels and slowly peeled my shirt over my head.

I could hear her heartbeat sputter and her breathing catch when caught sight of my naked chest.

"Better?" I asked, running a cool finger up the hot flesh of her belly, teasing her.

"Yes," she smiled, propping herself up onto her elbows, her creamy skin practically glowing in the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, dragging my lips up her ribcage.

Her head lolled back and the most exquisite sigh escaped her throat.

My hands skimmed her body as they closed around her firm white breasts, her nipples hardening instantly under my palms. Cupping one gently in my grasp I lowered my mouth to her, swirling my cold tongue around the tender pink bud, carefully rolling it between my lips.

She moaned my name as her body arched toward me, seeking more contact.

Releasing her pert little nub I turned my attention to her shorts, deftly working the button open and sliding the zipper down with my nimble fingers.

She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as I slipped my hands into the waistband and started to push her shorts down her legs.

I hesitated. Is this really what I wanted to do? Did I really want to expose my precious Bella out in the open like this?

I looked up into her eyes, there were so dark in the night, almost black and heady with desire.

"Please," she mouthed to me, lifting her slim hips off of the ground.

The sight of her panties peeking out of her open shorts was all the encouragement I needed.

White cotton with little cherries and a little red satin bow, just like the one on her now useless bra.

I pulled the shorts down her legs and put them aside as I smoothed my palms up her bare legs, settling on her hips, stroking the soft cotton of her underwear with my thumbs.

"I like these," I smiled up at her, slipping my finger under the elastic. "But I think I'd like them better over there," I nodded to the pile off to one corner of the blanket that consisted of my shirt, her torn bra and tank and her shorts.

With her legs trembling she lifted her backside off of the comforter.

Gripping the sides of her underwear I drug them down her milky white legs.

I deposited the tiny scrap of cotton onto the top of the pile. I took a deep breath and was hit with a fresh wave of her scent. God how I want to taste her.

_Not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet._

"Not yet," I growled through my clenched teeth, too low for Bella to hear.

I turned my attention back to her body and was nearly knocked back the vision that lay before me.

My sweet, luscious, Bella, spread out under the moonlight, waiting for my touch.

I gently covered her body with mine and nearly lost every ounce of control when her hot center aligned perfectly with my straining erection.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was still wearing pants, I would have taken her virginity right then and there.

She plunged her hands into my hair, curling her fingers in my unruly mane as I pressed my lips against her neck and rubbed my entire length against her pulsing wet sex.

I quickly sat back on my heels, closing my eyes and trying hold on to the last shred of control I had left. I took a few slow, deep breaths, swallowing back the venom and putting a lid on the beast that was trying claw its way out.

It took a few moments to get my head right and I heard Bella moving. I opened my eyes to see her reaching for her panties.

My hand shot out and gripped her around the wrist. "I'm okay," I whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

With a teasing grin I snatched her underwear off of the pile, balled them up and tossed them over my shoulder, effectively launching them into the woods. I'd hunt them down later after she left.

She eyeballed my pants. "Do you need those on?" she asked, with a teasing smirk of her own.

I knew my body was perfect but I couldn't help the twinge of insecurity that nagged at the back of my head. Bella had never seen me fully naked before.

I stood in front of her and held my arms out to the sides. "Be my guest," I said with a wink.

She knelt before me and I watched her hands tremble as she fumbled with the buttons. She let out a soft sigh when the last button was popped. My eyes fluttered back in my head as her warm hands reached down the back of the jeans and slid them off my body.

I looked down and saw Bella on her knees, looking up at me with such longing in her eyes.

Dropping to my knees I took her face in my hands and kissed her hard, thrusting my tongue into her open and waiting mouth. I reached between our bodies and cupped her moist heat in my hand, letting just the tip of my middle finger part her and slip inside as I laid her back against the blanket.

Her hand slipped around my hip and curled around my erection as she lay beneath me.

Panting, more because it helped get a better grip on my control that for need of air, I pulled back and looked down between us.

Bella's hand was wrapped around my length and my finger pressed against her opening. Taking a deep breath I watched my finger disappear inside of her, sliding into her hot wet body.

Her body arched into the feeling and her hand gripped me tighter and glided from base to tip.

My lip twitched at the feeling and I sank my free hand into the comforter, going right through it and into the ground beneath.

I pulled back and thrust in a little deeper and a little faster this time. She matched my movements, tugging my cock as she let out a quiet moan.

"Mmmm," I growled. Damn that felt good. Every sensation coursing through my body at this very moment.

Slipping a second finger inside of her, I felt her hand slide past the base of my length and her fingers danced along my balls.

Gasping at this most wonderful sensation, I reacted and pressed my thumb against the tight little bundle of nerves at her apex.

Groaning in pleasure she pushed her hips into my hand, increasing the pressure.

I followed suit and thrust against her grip. After a few tries we found our rhythm, pulsing and surging together, in sync.

"Edward…" she gasped, gripping me so tight it must have hurt her hand. "Are you…" she choked back a moan as she rolled her pelvis against my fingers.

"Yes…" I breathed. "Oh God, Bella…"

I felt her walls begin to clench around my fingers and the tingling sensation below my navel started to sizzle out of control.

A rush of hot fluids coated my fingers as her body shuddered and she cried out my name with every pulse of her orgasm.

My own body surged forward as I erupted in her hand, spilling my cool liquid all over her smooth, white belly. I growled out my release, gritting my teeth, pulling in the reigns of my control.

When I couldn't move anymore I flopped onto my back beside her, slipping my fingers out of her and placing them in my mouth.

"Mmmm," I moaned quietly before I realized what I was doing.

I turned my head to see Bella gaping at me.

I closed my eyes in shame. That was it, I'd thoroughly disgusted her. I was about to fling myself from the blanket when I heard a soft, "Mmmm," from Bella.

Opening my eyes I saw her finger sliding from between her lips and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Bella…I…"

I crashed my lips to hers in a fervor, sweeping my tongue inside her mouth and tasting her flavor mixed with my own for a moment before I pulled back, leaving her a little dazed in confusion.

"God I love you," I rasped, resting my forehead against hers.

She giggled as she wound her arms around my neck, curling up against my side until Emmett begged us to get dressed so he could go out for a run with Rosalie.

"I should probably head back and make Charlie some dinner anyway," she said as she stretched her naked body in the moonlight.

I handed her my shirt to put on, since I'd ripped hers in half and watched her pull her shorts up her long legs and quietly slipped her bra into my pocket.

I drove Bella back home and promised to return, as usual, as soon as Charlie was safely asleep.

The image of Bella's finger in her mouth flashed in my mind and a ridiculously euphoric smile spread across my face at all the possibilities this night had unleashed.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read!!**_

_**If you've liked what you've read and want more, PLEASE, leave a review. Okay, this worked last time so lets see what I can come up with this time...lets see...how about....pretty please with chocolate covered, dirty talking Edward on top? How's that? *MWAH***_


	6. Delicious

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Thanks to **vjgm** and her super fast beta skillz! You da bomb diggidy homey!!

My most excellent and awesome readers, y'all are the shiznit! Fo sho! You're reviews are the fuel that drives my creative machine babies!!! I'm sure you all have some awesome ideas on what you'd like to see happen between B&E, so come on over to my thread on the Twilighted forum and share your ideas with me! I'd love to hear them!!

* * *

After I returned home, I swiftly retrieved Bella's panties, dangling from a branch about two hundred yards from where I'd flung them. Shoving them into my pocket I headed back into the house, these were definitely going into my back-of-the-closet stash.

When I swung up into my room, Emmett was rocking back and forth on his heels with the most annoying grin on his face.

"Whatcha doin, Edward?" he asked in a sing-songy voice.

I heard the filthy thoughts running through his head and realized that he knew precisely what I was doing. He was trying to goad me again.

"You know what I'm doing, Emmett. Now get out," I mumbled stepping into my walk-in closet.

"Oh come on, Ed," he called after me. "Come out of the closet, so to speak. You know you want to talk about it."

I pushed past him and flipped on my computer.

"I'm not talking about this Emmett," I grumbled typing in the name of Esme's favorite furniture retailer. I still owed her a couch.

"I'm just so proud of you man," he said, wiping a fake tear out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, not only did you go for it, with Bella, out in the yard but you swiped her bra _and_ panties? Nice!"

He held out his fist for a bump. When I ignored him he shook his knuckles in my face.

With a roll of my eyes I gave him a light tap with my own closed fist.

He practically leapt with glee as he flopped down onto my bed and slung his thick arms behind his head.

"So, what's next on your agenda of kinky shit?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I told you I'm not talking about this," I growled at him.

"Lighten up will ya? Sheesh, I was just going to make a suggestion, that's all."

"Emmett, I highly doubt I'd be interested in anything you suggest."

That was a complete and utter lie. I'd seen what kinds of things rolled around inside Emmett's head and I would give just about anything to do all of them with Bella.

"Don't be such a prick; this is something right down your alley."

I arched an eyebrow as I listened to his train of thought. It _was_ a very good idea.

I have to admit, I was surprised and slightly disappointed that it wasn't as perverse as what normally comes out of Emmett's head. This was actually, romantic.

Now if I could just pry Bella away from Alice for an afternoon…

"You can stop conspiring, Edward," Alice's voice floated into through my open door a split second before she did. "I've already had the vision and Bella's expecting you at ten." She flopped down onto her stomach at the foot of my bed swinging her little feet in the air behind her. "And don't worry about rushing over there tonight, Charlie is going to be up for at least another hour and Bella will be asleep in twenty-three minutes."

"Sweet," Emmett exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and slapping me on the back. "I just finished tweaking Guitar Hero for the most epic face off battle ever and I'm dying to try it out."

Emmett was a video game master and lived to take video games and 'Emmettize' them, rendering them virtually impossible for a human to win. He might look like a jock, but on the inside, Emmett was pure hacker.

After several rousting games of Guitar Hero, in which Emmett promptly slaughtered me every time, I swung through Bella's window and curled up next to her in her tiny bed. She groaned and rolled into my body, winding her arms around my waist and snuggling her head into my chest.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair. It was still slightly damp in spots from her shower hours ago and giving off the most delicious scent.

I stayed with her until soft light started beaming through the window and I heard Charlie getting up for the day. Then I kissed her gently on the cheek and headed for home, I had a few hours before I needed to be back for our afternoon together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I promptly picked Bella up at nine fifty-five and we headed for our destination. Every few seconds I stole another glance at her.

I was going to owe Alice big time for this.

Bella had on the most magnificent little cotton sundress, that hit her just above her knee when she was standing. But sitting in the car, the hem rode up, mid thigh and it was all I could do to keep my hands on the wheel and off of her.

I raked my eyes over her again, this time lingering on her bare shoulder underneath the incredibly thin strap holding her dress up.

Dear God, Bella wasn't wearing a bra! I nearly cracked the steering wheel in half when that realization washed over me.

I watched the swell of her bosom rise and fall with each breath she took, the near transparent fabric sliding over her impossibly soft skin and I could see the outline of her pink nipple.

I kept my eyes trained on the relaxed little peak as I touched just my littlest finger to her naked thigh.

She gasped quietly and the material tented out slightly as the little nub raised at my slightest touch against her skin.

I pressed my foot to the gas pedal and the car lurched forward as it accelerated. If I didn't get there soon, I was going to pull off the side of the road and…

I shook my head and kept my eyes forward.

_Deep breaths, Edward. _

I took a slow deep breath and had to choke back a groan that was about to spill out. The scent of her arousal in the closed car was so concentrated around me.

_Almost there. _

Unable to stop myself, I reached my right hand out and allowed my fingers to roll across her right knee. The skin was so tender and soft as traveled up to the hem of her dress.

I wanted to keep going, slip my hand under the thin fabric and find out what she was wearing underneath. Push aside whatever lace, satin or cotton barrier I found and slide along her slick, warm folds until my middle finger was buried inside her up to my knuckle.

Bella started to reach over.

_Please._

I had to bite the inside of my lip in anticipation as her hand moved, practically in slow motion.

_Touch me, Bella._

Thank God Alice talked me into wearing shorts.

Soft warm flesh settled on the cool skin of my bare leg. It felt like an electric current shot straight to my groin.

She started to move up my thigh just as we reached our destination.

_Damn it._

I curled my fingers around hers and brought her hand to my mouth. "We're here," I whispered, pressing my lips to the warm skin of her palm.

I flashed around and opened her door for her, as always.

"I'm guessing there's running involved," she said as I pulled the blanket and the small cooler out of the trunk.

"Naturally," I grinned down at her, turning around so she could hop onto my back. She seemed to be struggling a little more than normal until she hiked the hem of the dress farther up her legs.

"I'm going to kill Alice for making me wear this stupid dress," she muttered as she finally got her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I glanced at her over my shoulder. "I was going to thank her," I said, giving her a smirk. A wave of the most delicious heat hit me in the back. I couldn't help myself. "Mmmm," I groaned and was rewarded with another blast of warmth accompanied by a waft of her sweet perfume. Pure, turned on Bella.

I ran faster than I normally do with her, trying to run off some of this tension before I snapped like a brittle twig in the desert. She held on tight, pressing her moist heat into the small of my back.

It was going to take a great deal of control not to sling her to the ground, rip open that blasted dress and truly mark her as mine.

I slowed to a walk as we approached our final destination. A little waterfall fed into a crystal clear, lagoon hidden away amongst the lush green of the forest.

I ran across this place, on a hunt, about a week ago and I'd been dying to bring Bella here ever since.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," she gasped.

I set her down and spread out the blanket before I circled my arms around her waist, drawing her into my body. "It pales in comparison," I murmured, sliding a single finger along her cheek as I smiled down at her, making her blush a soft pink.

I gave her a quick kiss and a light swat on the bottom as I released her.

She giggled and scampered off to the waters edge. Slipping her flip flops off, she stuck her toe in the water before submerging both feet.

Right now I was kicking myself for not suggesting we bring our bathing suits. I could only imagine the bathing suit Alice would have picked out for Bella.

But then again, we didn't actually _need_ bathing suits. The image_ that_ thought conjured in my head caused me to have to adjust my shorts to accommodate for my rapidly growing member.

She pulled her dress farther up her legs as she waded a little deeper. I found myself standing in the middle of the blanket, willing her to lift her skirt higher still.

I tilted my head in appraisal and bit my lip to stifle the groan that was building in the back of my throat.

_Just a little bit higher. _

As always, she seemed to have some uncanny sense of what I was thinking and her hem rose up her smooth, creamy thighs and settled just under the curve of her luscious rump.

A hiss escaped from in between my teeth before I could stop it and she whipped around.

"Did you say something?" she asked with a grin.

"Just enjoying the view," I said and I could feel the lecherous grin spread across my face and she giggled, blushing the most gorgeous shade of crimson.

Resisting every urge I had to walk over there and slide my hand under her skirt, I quickly opened the small cooler I'd packed and swiped the container out of it. "Hungry?" I asked, giving it a shake.

"Yes, very," she said, stepping out of the water and dropping the hem of her dress. The thin material became completely transparent in the water that was still on her legs, clinging to them with every step she took. "What's on the menu?"

_Concentrate. _

"Close your eyes," I said, and gestured for her to sit.

I was going to need to really pull it in for this. Damn Emmett for thinking of this idea in the first place.

Initially it seemed very romantic, but right now, as Bella knelt on the blanket in front of me, the whole conception was turning more and more erotic.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting.

I carefully removed the lid from the plastic bowl, concentrating on not crushing it in my grasp. I fished around inside the bowl and pulled out a nice chunk of mango.

Juice ran down my arm as I brought the fruit to her mouth and gently set it on her tongue. Her lips automatically closed around the tips of my fingers as I withdrew them.

"Mmmm," she sighed as she chewed, licking the juice off of her lips after she swallowed. "Mango right?" she asked with a grin.

"Very good," I said, my voice was rough with the need to devour her.

_Down boy._

I reached into the bowl and scooped out another piece. Juice rolled down my arm again, dripping off of my elbow and into her lap. She smiled and opened her mouth again, ready.

I swiped the slice of peach across her bottom lip and pulled it back when she tried to take the piece from my fingers.

She grasped my hand in both of hers and directed it into her mouth. Her soft warm lips closed around my fingers as she slurped the fruit from between them.

My mind raced with what else I'd like to see her sweet red lips wrapped around and venom streamed down the back of my throat.

I shook my head, and scowled at myself, I needed to stop hanging around Emmett.

_Focus._

I seized a strawberry and drug its slightly rough texture up her chin and into her open mouth. The muscles in her jaw danced under her delicate flesh as she chewed.

A drop of strawberry juice spilled out of the corner of her mouth and rolled down her chin. She started to move her hand to her face, I assume to wipe away the stray juice but I stopped her, watching the bead of red liquid disappear between her breasts.

A red spot started to form on her dress where the drop of juice seeped through and I had to steady my breathing, reminding myself that it was strawberry juice and not blood.

Blood was the last thing I needed to be thinking about right now.

_Think about something else, anything._

Picking a chunk of pineapple out of the bowl, I pinched the piece of fruit tighter as I got closer to her mouth. A few drops of the sticky juice rolled down her chin. I focused on squeezing the next bit of fruit even harder as I watched the sugary liquid dribble down her chest.

I continued until all that remained in the bowl were strawberries, I didn't think I needed to see anymore of that today.

"All done," I announced as she slowly chewed the last bite.

She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. "Oh my goodness," she exclaimed, as she tried to wipe away the streaks of juice off of her neck and her hand skidded across her skin. "I'm all sticky."

That statement bred a whole new line of filth inside my head that was already teeming with lewd and pornographic thoughts at the moment.

While I wrestled with my own perverted mind, she hopped off of the blanket and started backing up toward the lagoon, grinning at me and I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"The water is very nice, don't you think?" she smiled playfully at me, hooking her thumbs under the impossibly thin straps of her dress.

I nodded, unable to trust that when I opened my mouth to speak, intelligible words would come out instead of the growl that as building at the back of my throat.

"I can leave my dress on, Edward, if you're more comfortable with that," she said. The struggle with myself must have been written all over my face.

The problem was, I didn't know what would be worse, having Bella take her dress off an then be faced with a dripping wet, naked fiancée, watching crystal droplets of water roll down her entire body.

Or, having her keep the dress on, turning completely transparent in the water and clinging to every curve like cellophane on a package that was just begging to be unwrapped.

"Edward?" she asked quietly, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, did I go too far?"

"No." I shook my head and swallowed back another mouthful of venom. "Leave it on," I whispered.

The wicked smile I was rewarded with would have stopped my heart if it were still beating.

When she had waded to about waist deep, she turned and disappeared under the water for a moment before she broke the surface. She looked so magnificent; her hair slicked back off of her beautiful face and one of her straps had fallen off of her shoulder.

Stripping my shirt and shorts off, I slipped into the water with vampire speed and agility.

She gasped and I was sure, to her human eyes, it was as if I'd magically appeared before her.

"I changed my mind," I said, reaching under the water and gathering the skirt of her dress in my hands as I leaned in and captured her mouth with mine.

I kissed her feverishly as I guided the garment up her chest and she raised her arms over her head. I broke the kiss as swiftly as I'd started it, easing the thin sheath of a dress over her head and flinging it up onto the blanket with perfect accuracy.

"God, you're beautiful," I breathed as I scooped her up and carried her into deeper water, assaulting her mouth with my tongue.

Her arms wound around my neck and her legs locked around my waist, pushing her hot sex against my straining erection, pinning it between our bodies.

She pressed her core harder against me as her fingers dug into my hair, gripping with all her human might.

I dipped a hand beneath the water to cradle her sweet, soft backside and guided her up my length. She whimpered into my mouth and squeezed her thighs tighter around my waist.

Following the curve of her bottom, I slipped my finger under her panties and into her as I moved her against my aching member.

Her body started to shudder and I knew she wouldn't last much longer.

But then again, seeing her like this, the way she responded to my pleasuring her, the more comfortable and confident she was becoming with her own body, I wasn't going to last much longer either.

Emmett was always going on about how Rose loved to be talked to when they were intimate. I wondered if it was something that Bella would enjoy as well.

I bolstered my courage and spoke.

"Do you like the way I touch you, Bella?" I whispered against her ear.

Her fingers curled tighter in my hair, her heels dug into my back and heat flooded against my erection.

"Yes," she panted, pushing her center against me even harder. "Please don't stop."

"Mmmm," I growled, pulsing my finger into her and faster and began to thrust my hips in time with hers. "Do you want me?"

I could feel her nectar seeping out around my fingers and her response was more like guttural noises than actual words.

"I can smell you through the water," I groaned, feeling that familiar burn deep in the pit of my belly starting to break loose.

Just a little more friction in the right spot would send her crashing over the edge. I twisted my fingers inside of her, changing the angle of the thrusts, stroking against the spot I'd found last night that made her toes curl in the most delicious way.

Warmth poured out of her and all over my length, as she came, her orgasm gripping my fingers and sending me over the edge. My cool liquid spread between our bodies and she gasped, clenching her fists against my scalp.

Bella settled her head against my shoulder, panting against my neck as she came down from her release and I could feel her smile against my skin.

What a waste that her sweet juices would be washed away in the water. I made a mental note to never let _that_ happen again.

I did my best to restrain myself as I carried her out of the water and the sight of her near naked body, wet body wasn't helping matters any.

_Think of something unpleasant…_

_Charlie attempting to shoot me for nearly deflowering his only daughter in the middle of the woods in the middle of the day._

_Emmett kicking my ass at Emmettized Guitar Hero. Numerous times._

_Anything relating to that ratty mutt Jacob._

That one helped get me through the rest of the afternoon. I even drew on it during the night when Bella was moaning in her sleep and while I thought about what step I wanted to take with her next.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Thank you soooooooo much for taking the time to read my little fic! As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated, so if you have a minute, let me know if you liked what you read. I've promised up a perverted Edward and and chocolate covered, dirty talking Edward so this time I think a naked, sparkling, wet Edward is in order this time around! *MWAH*_**


	7. Coming Clean

All the usual disclaimers apply.

**BIG MEGA THANKS** to the beta of all betas, **vjgm**, creator of backwards tie wearing, crawling on the floor like a pony Uncle Eddie. He makes me giggle.

My most excellent readers, what can I say, you guys rock! Your reviews are amazing and really keep me going! Thank you all so much!!

***MWAH***

_

* * *

Just one more week, I can wait one more week,_ I thought to myself as I watched Alice practically drag Bella, kicking and screaming, into the final stages of wedding planning.

I slunk down onto the couch and lolled my head against the back of it. I'd nearly lost it last night when Bella reached down and started to rub my erection in her sleep. When I slipped out from under her touch, she started pawing at herself in an almost desperate need to release the built up tension.

Then I did it.

Possibly the most shameful thing I'd ever done in my miserable existence.

I pleasured myself, right there in Bella's rocking chair, while she slept.

I buried my face in my hands in utter disgust. Bella could never know what happened or what I thought about while I stroked myself like the depraved pervert that I was. How I wanted to swipe the sheet off of the bed, rip away what she passed off as pajamas and lose myself inside her.

I wanted to run my fingers through her hair as she wrapped her sweet warm lips around me and I finally released into her mouth.

"I don't know what you've done, but it couldn't possibly warrant all of the guilt that you are throwing right now," Jasper said as he sank to the sofa next to me.

I confessed everything to Jasper, even the filthy thoughts, unable to keep it to myself any longer.

"Why aren't you talking to Bella about this?" he asked.

"Are you insane?" I laughed. "Why don't I just tell her that I've nearly destroyed all of those pictures she'd given me because I've masturbated to them so much?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know, Edward, why don't you?"

"You've completely lost your mind," I said as I vaulted off of the couch and started pacing in front of it.

"No, Edward, you have got to talk to Bella, I mean really talk to her. Not just about what she wants or what you want, but what's going on inside your head, all the confusion and the conflict that I can feel raging inside of you right now."

"I…I can't," I stammered. "She'll be completely and utterly disgusted."

Jasper started to laugh, shaking his head at me. "You actually think that don't you?"

"Well…"

"Edward, think about it, if Bella told you the exact same thing you told me would_ you_ be disgusted?" Jasper asked.

I could literally feel the lust course through my body and the sheer though of Bella saying all of the deep, dark and dirty things she wanted to do to me and with me.

Jasper inhaled sharply and I heard his fingers clench the leather arm of the sofa. "No need to answer that," he panted and then muttered something about Alice needing to get her ass home, fast.

"Seriously, Edward, you need to talk to Bella about this," Jasper said, standing up. "Because honestly, between all shit you got goin on up in that head of yours and the random shots of lust that practically ooze out of the both of you, I'm about to loose _my_ mind."

Emmett came bounding down the stairs, leaping over the last few and landing with such force that it nearly shook the foundation of the house. "Thank you for that extra little shot of lust my man," he pointed at Jasper and then gave him the thumbs up. "Just what I needed to bring it on home good for my lady."

Jasper and I visibly shuddered.

"Don't thank me, it was him," Jasper hooked his thumb over his shoulder in my direction.

"Ed, bro," Emmett opened his arms out to me.

"Hell no, I know where your hands have been," I said, taking three quick steps back.

One of those lewd smiles swept across Emmett's face. "Not my whole hand, man, just a couple of fingers," he grinned wiggling his fingers in the air at me and Jasper.

Jasper turned to me. "See, now that is disgusting."

"Tell me about it, at least you didn't have the visual that accompanied it," I cringed and what I'd inadvertently seen inside Emmett's head and suppressed a gag.

Jasper and I took off for a quick hunt before the girls got back. Alice dropped Bella off at home to cook dinner for Charlie. I waited the approximate time it took for them to eat dinner before I headed over to the little house, intent on lurking in the woods and waiting for Bella to head upstairs, but Charlie's cruiser was gone.

I slipped inside and softly circled my arms around Bella's waist, surprising her. She squeaked and jumped about three feet off of the ground.

"Jeeze, Edward, you scared the crap out of me," she said breathlessly walking over and picking up the dish towel she'd flung across the room.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Your dad wasn't here and I couldn't help myself, I haven't seen you all day."

"I missed you too," she whispered, tossing her arms around my neck and raising herself up onto her toes to kiss me. "Something came up at the station so he called and said he was running late."

If I was going to talk to her, I had to do it now.

I gently nudged Bella back a bit. "I need to talk to you, about something that's difficult for me."

"Of course, Edward, you can talk to me about anything," she said, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. I wanted to sit too, but I couldn't stop pacing around the kitchen.

"I was raised in a different era, Bella," I began. "I was taught that it was wrong to think certain ways but when I'm around you it's nearly all I can think about and for me to do what I did last night…"

She quirked her head at me. "What happened last night?" she interrupted.

_Oh dear God, how do I take it back? _

"Edward, what did you do?" her voice was growing more concerned with every word.

_I'm so screwed._

"Last night, when you were sleeping you started…_touching_ me, but I backed off of the bed immediately, like a complete gentleman. But then you started touching…yourself, in your sleep."

"Oh," she blushed and sank deeper into her chair. I realized she thought that she had done something wrong.

"No, Bella, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me." I pointed to myself accusingly. "You were just innocently sleeping and then you started touching and breathing harder and making those delicious noises you make." I could feel my eyes flutter in my head at the memory of the sounds of pleasure she made.

"And the scent, oh God Bella you smelled so good that I couldn't stop myself. I…right there…in the rocking chair…watching you…I…" I couldn't even say it out loud; I just waved my hands about like some sort of lunatic, "while you were sleeping."

Bella sat and stared at me, her mouth slightly hanging open as I confessed my perversion. I sank into the chair across from her and buried my face in my hands in shame, waiting for her to cry or scream or yell or anything other than what she actually did.

I could feel the heat that was radiating out from her face and knew immediately that she was blushing. Then she started to giggle.

My head jerked up and I gaped at her as my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I don't understand," I said, shaking my head. "I just told you that violated you and you're not even repulsed." The scent of her arousal hit me then.

Words escaped me and all I could do was work my mouth, trying to make sound come out.

"Edward, you didn't violate me," she said softly. "And you could never repulse me." She rose from her chair and crossed the short distance between us. "I do wish that you would have woken me up, so I could participate," she said with an impish grin as she slowly started to sink to her knees in front of me. Her warm hand skimmed across my already near bursting erection as she reached for my belt.

I stopped breathing when she looked up at me, waiting for me to respond in some way, to let her know that this is something I wanted, and oh how I wanted it.

"Yes," I breathed, watching her fumble with the buckle of my belt.

Her smile turned shy suddenly as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I've never done this before," she said quietly.

"Neither have I," I whispered as she popped the button of my pants and slid the zipper down.

She pulled me free and stroked me twice. I watched her lips part and her head start to lower when I heard the distinct sound of police cruiser tires on the gravel driveway.

I leapt from the chair and uncomfortably crammed myself back into my pants.

Bella sat back on her heels and looked up at me with confusion.

"Charlie," I nodded toward the door. Just about then we heard the slam of the car door and Bella jumped off of the floor, nervously fumbling with her clothes.

By the time Charlie walked through the door I was up in Bella's room, trying to calm myself down.

I listened to Bella prattle on to Charlie about her day with Alice before she claimed she was exhausted and was going to head upstairs for the night.

I knew Bella's routine well, that meant she would be taking a shower and small smile curled my lips.

Bella hadn't been disgusted by my earlier confession. As a matter of fact she seemed quite aroused by it, which in turn aroused me beyond all reason.

The few threads of what was left of my 'old' way of thinking pulled at me and I wondered if this was the proper thing to do, with Charlie awake and downstairs. Granted I would know he was coming before he even got up from his chair.

But the possibility, no matter how remote, that I might be too wrapped up in what I was doing to Bella, or what she might be doing to me to hear Charlie's approach. The excitement of possibly getting caught thrilled me more than I wanted to admit.

I could practically hear Emmett inside my head, urging me to 'go for it' as he would say. Bathing Bella had been a fantasy of mine for some time so I sucked in a deep breath and slid across the hall and into the bathroom. I heard Bella whispering for me in her room and I knew she would assume that I'd left until Charlie was safely asleep.

I casually leaned against the wall next to the shower, waiting for her.

In typical Bella fashion, she wasn't paying any attention when she stepped into the small room, she didn't even know I was in there until I reached behind the curtain and turned on the water.

She gasped and spun around. "Edward, what are you doing in here, I thought you left."

I shrugged as plucked her toiletry bag from her hand and closed my arms around her waist. "I thought you might need someone to help you wash your back," I smiled down at her, lazily trailing my fingers up and down her spine.

"Charlie…" she whispered, biting her bottom lip, trying desperately to fight off the smile that teased at the corners of her mouth.

I lifted a finger and gently pressed it to her soft warm lips. "Charlie is already so engrossed in his game that an atom bomb couldn't tear him away from that television right now," I said quietly as I skimmed my nose over her chin and down her magnificent throat.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as I slowly worked all of the buttons of her blouse open.

When her shirt and bra were discarded in the corner, her hot, unsteady hands gathered the bottom of my tee and I bent at the waist and allowed her to yank the garment over my head.

She sank her hands into my hair and steered my lips to hers and I greedily devoured her mouth as my fingers tangled up under her hair, cradling the back of her delicate head in my grip. Our tongues fought for dominance in her mouth as we started backing up toward the shower.

I worked deftly trying to get her out of her pants, trying desperately to not tear the offending jeans down the middle in order to get her out of them faster. I knew we had a limited amount of time before the warm water ran out so I quickly slipped out of my own pants, leaving on my boxers, before I stepped backwards over the edge of the bathtub.

"Do you always shower in your underwear?" she giggled.

"Only with you," I winked at her as I angled her under the spray.

I washed her entire upper body. Working the shampoo and conditioner into her hair and lingering on her chest. I made slow, soapy circles around her breasts leaning my head to her body after I rinsed all of the suds away and laved my tongue over her sweet pink nipples.

Her breath caught as I worked my way down her taught belly, kneeling before her and kissing the warm smooth flesh. I dipped into her navel and she gasped, sinking her hand into my hair.

I looked up at her as I slowly moved my lips from her hip toward her center. "Is this okay, Bella?" I asked, hovering an inch from the most delicious smell on this planet.

She hesitated as she stared down at me from between her heaving breasts. Her body trembled and I could sense her nervousness, smell it on her skin.

Had I gone too far too fast?

I was just about to pull away when she answered with a barely audible, "Yes."

Closing my eyes I leaned forward and buried my nose against her, taking a deep breath and inhaling her full bouquet.

Tentatively, I slipped my tongue from between my lips and touched it to her impossibly hot flesh.

Her body jolted and her fingers curled tighter in my hair.

I gripped her body tighter, not wanting her to slip and fall as I circled my tongue around the quivering bundle of nerves nestled in her sweet folds.

She gasped, her hips bucking forward into my mouth. At least I seemed to be doing this right. I drew off of all of the random pornographic thoughts I'd come across in my life and did what I felt she would want.

I kissed her sex fully, as if it were her mouth, slipping my tongue inside of her.

Every single one of her muscles contracted forward and she bent over me, pulling me closer as she moaned.

I glanced up at her just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head in ecstasy and felt her body practically convulse with the force of her orgasm.

The most delicious nectar flowed out of her and I lapped at it like the greedy beast that I was, savoring every drop.

When I was convinced she couldn't take anymore I shut the water off and carried her out of the shower because I wasn't certain her still trembling legs would hold her.

I gently dried her and set her on the edge of the sink as I swiftly ran the towel over myself and slipped my jeans back on, commando of course. After I removed my wet underwear I squeezed enough of the water out of them to ball them up with my tee shirt.

Scooping Bella up in my arms I slipped across the hall to her bedroom. I helped her pull her pajamas on and we lay in her bed together.

Her warm cheek pressed against my bare chest as her hand stroked the cold hard skin of my stomach.

"That was incredible, Edward."

"I thoughts so," I smiled, stroking her damp hair.

She tilted her head up to me and I could see the wheels turning inside her head. Her hand was steadily moving lower with each pass across my belly, until her fingers hooked into my belt buckle.

My breathing stopped again and my mouth went oddly dry as she started fumbling with my pants again.

"Bella, don't…"

Her hand stopped immediately. "Is it going to be too much for you…your control?" she asked.

"I…I don't think so…"

That was all I was able to get out before she resumed unfastening my pants.

I didn't know what to do. Do I stop her? I wanted her to do this more than anything, but I didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to return the favor, so to speak.

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

She stopped again and sat up at my side. "Do you not want this? I though it was something that guys really liked," she said, her voice was small and uncertain. Somehow I think I'd managed to make her feel unwanted.

_Smooth move, idiot._

"Are you kidding? I am a man remember. I just don't want you to think that you have to do this or anything in return. I get so much from giving you pleasure as it is," I smiled up at her.

She blushed and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I like that too, Edward," she said. "I enjoy making you…you know."

I wanted to tell her no, that ladies didn't engage in such acts, but even I knew that wasn't true.

The perverted seventeen year-old boy that still raged inside of me only nodded and quietly said, "Okay."

Her hands trembled as she tugged on my pants, trying to get pull them down.

I should stop her.

Before I could, my hips rose up off of the bed and she slid the denim farther down my legs.

My erection stood up from my body, like the proud, greedy creature it was.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at it, I can only assume trying to figure out what was the best approach was. She gripped the base and touched an unsure tongue to the tip.

I hissed and fisted the sheets in my hands when she closed her soft warm lips around the head and exerted a good amount of suction as she moved down my shaft and back up, releasing me with an audible pop.

"Was that right?" she asked.

The feeling was so amazing that I couldn't even speak, so I nodded my head furiously.

"Should I keep going?"

I nodded vigorously again as a growl rumbled out of my chest in anticipation.

She seemed to like that response because the scent of her arousal hit me like a tidal wave and my hips rose off of the bed of their own accord as soon as I sensed her mouth on me.

Her tongue flexed around me as I slid a little deeper into her mouth and I thought I was going to loose my mind it felt so good.

"Mmmm," rolled off the back of my throat and I gripped the sheets tighter, my fingers going straight through the fabric like it was warm butter.

I felt a few drops of seminal fluid ooze out and I watched as her eyes fluttered at the taste.

My taste.

Words couldn't express how incredibly erotic that was.

Her teeth scrapped along the underside of my length and I nearly lost it.

"Don't stop," I heard myself whisper before I realized I was saying it.

Bella picked up the pace and increased the suction, her soft moans vibrating against me and her hand squeezing and releasing what didn't fit into her mouth.

She shifted her weight and her moist heat pressed against pulsed against my leg.

That did it.

I felt her throat contract as she swallowed the first stream. I knew it wasn't possible, but I swore I lost consciousness for a split second the sensation was so amazing.

Then the panic started to rise as I realized that Carlisle and I had never come to a conclusion as to whether or not it was safe for her to consume my seminal fluid. She had tasted it once before a few days ago, without any ill effects but I wasn't sure if more than what she'd already taken in would be too much for her system.

Quickly I pulled back and covered myself with the shredded bits of the bed sheet I gripped in my hand.

I wanted to feel bad about destroying her sheets, but I couldn't wipe the foolish grin off of my face for anything. With every pass of my tongue I could still taste her on my lips.

Even after she'd fallen asleep and I ran through the woods to get a change of clothes from home, the smirk remained.

Emmett was going to have a field day with teasing when he caught sight and smell of me, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to give a shit.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Now, let me think here, what kind of Edward can I ply you with now? Let's see....how about....standing in the shower all wet and naked and grinning because he just caught you looking at him, and he liked it? Will that work?_**

**_*MWAH*_**

**_Have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen between E&B? Stop by my thread over on the forum at Twilighted and let me know_**!


	8. The Talk Part Deux

All the usual disclaimer apply.

Massive amounts of thanks to the beta of all betas, the wind beneath my wings, the one who knows what a neurotic freak I truly am and loves me anyway, **vjgm**. I hearts you babes! *MWAH*

And thank you readers for taking the time to read my fic and give me such wonderful ideas! You all rock so freaking much I can't stand it!!! *MMMMWAH*

* * *

After I swung into my bedroom window I thought about the shredded piece of Bella's bed sheet with my semen on it that I had in my pocket. I needed to take it to Carlisle to see if we could figure out the venom concentration and if it was safe for Bella to—

An unexpected, dirty little chuckle bubbled out of the back of my throat when I thought about why I wanted to know how safe my seminal fluid was for Bella to consume.

_I really am spending way too much time with Emmett_, I thought as I headed into the hallway to Carlisle's office.

"Come in, Edward," I heard Carlisle say from the other side of the door as I approached. "How are you faring son?"

"I'm well, thank you."

_That was an understatement. How about fan-fucking-tastic._

"What can I do for you, Edward?"

I pulled the scrap of fabric out of my pocket. The scent of my semen hit the air and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "I was wondering if you could test the venom concentration to determine what volume is safe for Bella to…consume."

"I see," he nodded. "Can I assume that she has already had some intake of your seminal fluid, to no ill effects?"

_Here we go again._

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Well," he started, the picture of clinical professionalism. "The average human male ejaculatory volume is approximately three point five milliliters and the average amount of vampire ejaculate can range anywhere from five to six milliliters, so, based on that about how much would you say has Bella safely consumed already?" he asked.

Why couldn't I leave well enough alone? Bella had willingly swallowed some of my semen already and that _should_ be enough to satisfy the filthy fantasies I had. But the dirty little pervert inside of me wanted her to have it all, if it was possible.

"About a milliliter," I muttered. "Give or take."

"Oh." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is that strictly from mutual masturbatory efforts or have you already engaged in the act of fellatio?"

I twisted my hands in my hair as I heard Emmett's infantile chortle echoing inside my head and I snapped.

"Damn it, Emmett, I know you're listening and if you have something to say just say it, otherwise shut the fuck up!"

Carlisle stared at me, his mouth hanging slightly open. I didn't use the type of language often.

"Um, Edward," Jasper said, peeking his head into the doorway, pushing a wave of calm directly at me. "Alice just left with Rose and Esme."

"And you're telling me this why?" I growled. Clearly the calm Jasper was channeling was helping because Emmett's head was still attached, but I was still pissed.

Emmett bound into the room. "Because you are about two point three seconds from going nuclear," he said as plopped into the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. "So Ed, what kind of job was it that got so much of your jizz down Bella's throat, hand or blow?"

I don't remember making the decision, but the next thing I knew I was on Emmett's back trying to wrench his head free of his body.

"I think we've reached nuclear mass," he grunted as he reached back and flung me to the floor, with a lot less effort than I would have expected and sat on my chest.

"Get off of me," I snarled. I wanted to claw at him but he had managed to get my arms pinned underneath my body.

"Hand or blow?" he asked, leaning forward to place his hands on my legs to keep them from flailing about.

"Emmett…" Carlisle said.

"No, man you have got to step out of your doctor zone for half a second," Emmett said to Carlisle. "If he doesn't get his shit under control now he's going to loose it and snap poor Bella in half or something."

I stopped moving and let those words sink in.

"Blow," I said quietly.

Emmett craned his neck over his shoulder and looked down at me, cupping a hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear what I'd just said, plain as day. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

My lips moved around obscenities that I didn't vocalize because and tried to remain calm. Emmett cleared his throat and the rage bubbled over.

"Blow, okay! Blow! Blow blow blow blow blow! Now get the fuck off of me!"

Emmett let out a low whistle as he got up off of my chest. "Man, you talk to Bells like that?"

"God no."

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Emmett pointed at me. "Did you ever stop to think that, in the heat of the moment that she might like hearing you loose it for a split second like that? That you might like saying it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella is a lady and I hold her in the highest regards, I would never use that language around her," I snorted at him and his filth.

"Are you insinuating that Esme is _not_ a lady and that I respect her any less?"

We all turned and looked at Carlisle at the same time, our mouths gaping open.

Carlisle shrugged. "You asked me to step out of the doctor zone, Emmett," he said, a tiny smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"You rock that freak flag doc," Emmett shouted, raising his hand in the air for a fist bump.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and reluctantly gave Emmett a half hearted bump. "My point, Edward, is that verbal stimuli can be a very useful tool in foreplay and other aspects of one's sexual relations, especially when one is engaging in the art of fellatio and cunnilingus."

"Honestly man, I can't believe you don't know all of this stuff, being as that you can traipse around inside people's heads and all," Emmett said, righting the chair I'd knocked him out of earlier and plopping back down in it.

"No, I don't know _all of this stuff_, Emmett. I try to block out those kinds of thoughts," I scowled and raked my hand through my hair. "Especially now, Bella has me all wound up all the time I feel like I'm going to claw my own skin off whenever I'm near her and can't have my hands or mouth on her and I can't stop masturbating when I'm not around her."

"We know," they all said in unison.

_Great._

I buried my face in my hands and wished someone would just light me on fire and be done with it.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Emmett said.

My gut reaction was to decline, until I remembered his last suggestion turned out quite nicely.

"Alright," I said warily, listening to Emmett hum the theme song to Mission Impossible in his head.

"Your mission, Edward Cullen, should you choose to accept it, is to talk to Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't sound all that difficult, so I'm guessing there is more."

The infamous, lewd, Emmett smile stretched across his face. "You're a guy, I know there is a pervert lurking around inside that melon of yours, I can feel it. All I'm saying is just let him out to play, just for a second, just long enough to let a good, throaty 'fuuuuuuck' out."

I started to protest but he put his hand up to stop me.

"I _guarantee_, Bella will lose her shit, and you, my bruh-thuh, will thank me."

I narrowed my eyes at him for moment before I looked to Jasper and Carlisle who were both nodding, emphatically, in agreement.

"Fine, I'll try," I muttered quietly before I turned to my father. I was more than ready to get out of this room and start investigating the venom content of my semen before this conversation got anymore humiliating. "Carlisle, shall we?"

Emmett plucked a pen out of the cup on Carlisle's desk and poked at the strip of Bella's bed sheet.

"Don't forget this man," he said, flicking it at me with the pen. "Honestly bro, I think you have more perv in you than you think, cause that shit is just nasty."

"It's a sample, Emmett, for testing," I explained rolling my eyes at him.

"Right," he barked a laugh at me. "Listen, if you decide to put what's left of your 'sample' in the back of your closet with the rest of your stash, at least seal that thing in a Ziploc bag or something." He dropped the pen in the trash can behind Carlisle's desk with a shudder. "It's one thing to keep the stuff that smells like Bella, but that," he pointed at the cloth, "is just kinda foul."

I shook my head and started to head out of the door.

"Hold up there hot rod," Emmett said, grabbing my shirttail.

"What now?" I asked exasperated.

"How was it?" he asked, grinning.

I was about to ask what 'it' was but I was suddenly bombarded with flashes of tongues and various female genitalia. An unintentional smile curled the corners of my mouth.

I closed my eyes and ran the tip of my tongue over my top lip, faint traces of Bella's flavor lingered on my skin. "Amazing," I heard myself say before I realized I was actually speaking out loud.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Jasper staring intently at me.

"Can you still taste her?" Jasper barely whispered.

Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth I nodded, the sweet tang of Bella was stronger here.

They both groaned and Emmett started to squirm in his chair, before he launched out of it and flipped his phone open.

"Rosie, I'm coming for you so you better find something sturdy to hang onto girl," he growled into the phone as he stormed out of the door.

Jasper didn't even say anything as he leapt through the office window, disappearing in a blur across the backyard.

I had to chuckle to myself as I made my way down into the basement, where Carlisle had all of his equipment, wondering how Bella would react to hearing foul language from me.

Truthfully, in the heat of the moment I had said it, many times, but always too quiet for Bella to hear, afraid that she would be appalled by such vulgarity.

Emmett seemed so sure that Bella would 'lose her shit', whatever that meant, if I said something like that to her.

Maybe it was time to put 1918 Edward on the shelf for a change.

After a couple of hours in the basement with Carlisle, we determined that my seminal fluid didn't contain as much venom in it as we'd once thought, in fact the concentration of venom was less than in my saliva.

I was practically giddy with excitement.

My knee jerk reaction was to reject that feeling, lock it away, because gentlemen didn't think like that.

Emmett's words played in my head.

"…_I know there is a pervert lurking around inside that melon of yours, I can feel it. All I'm saying is just let him out to play, just for a second…"_

I cracked open the internal cage where I kept dirty, perverted Edward hidden and allowed him to peek his head out and wallow in idea of Bella's mouth on me, hungrily swallowing everything I had to give her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon alone, hunting and lounging on the broken couch in my room, waiting for Alice to finish torturing Bella with wedding plans so I can have her all to myself.

At about seven o'clock, I heard Alice in my head as she was pulling into the garage.

_She's all yours and I remembered to feed her this time._

I had to laugh, because Alice would always get so wrapped up in shopping and planning that the fact that Bella needed food would always escape her.

I quickly tucked Bella's pictures under the couch cushion when I heard her climbing the stairs to my room.

"Hey," she said, flopping back onto my bed, her legs dangling lazily over the edge and flung her arm over her face.

In a flash I was at her side, gently lifting her arm and pressing a soft kiss to her sweet lips.

"I missed you," I murmured against her lips, feeling her warm breath in my mouth.

"I missed you too," she sighed, sliding her tongue along my bottom lip.

I pulled back and started to stroke across her delicate little collar bone. "Are you too awfully tired my love?" I whispered.

"Why, Edward, what did you have in mind?" she breathed, a fresh wave of arousal tingeing the air.

"I was just thinking," I said, dragging my finger down the front of her blouse before I ran it along the waistband of her jeans, dipping underneath the edge of the denim and skimming along her warm flesh. "That we could head over to our meadow and see what kind of mischief we could get into. Would you like that?"

Her heart sputtered in her chest. I leaned down and kissed the swell of her left breast through her shirt. "I'll take that as a yes," I grinned up at her before I scooped her up, comforter and all, and darted out window.

She clung to my neck and struggled to breathe as I raced through the woods faster than I ever had with her.

Within minutes I was laying her on the comforter in the center of the meadow. The sky was darkening slightly as twilight started to creep in.

I could feel her adrenalin pumping through her body as I hovered over her. I skimmed my nose along her body, inhaling her scent as it thickened.

I hesitated for a split second, was this really what I wanted to do? If I let that part of me out, would I be able to control it? Then I realized that if I wouldn't have been able to control it, Alice would have never let me leave with Bella.

"Bella," I said, brushing my lips against the soft skin of her throat and taking a deep breath. Time to let dirty Edward out for a test run. "I think I may have made a very big mistake last night," I whispered, trailing my fingers up the inside of her thigh.

"How so?" she asked, her breathing unsteady as my hand slowly moved closer to the moist heat that was hidden beneath that wretched denim.

"Well, you see, now that I've tasted you," I slid a single finger along the seam between her legs, gently pressing the fabric against her, making sure she knew what part of her I was referring to. "It's all I can think about."

She moaned my name and pressed her hips against my hand but I'd already moved it up her body. I made short work of the few buttons that held her blouse closed, forcing myself to work each piece of plastic through the holes instead of just ripping the garment from her body like I wanted to.

I drew my lips up the center of her chest to her ear, flicking the soft flesh of her lobe with my tongue.

"Do you know what you taste like to me, Bella?"

"No," she breathed.

"Would you like me to tell you?" I smiled against her warm, sweet skin.

"Please," she whimpered.

"It's quite funny really," I started, moving along her jaw to the other side. "You taste like some of the few things I remember when I was human. Right here," I licked the tender flesh just behind her ear, "you taste like homemade strawberry jam, while it's still warm."

A short sound caught in the back of her throat as I moved down, caressing her with my tongue until I reached the tender swell of her sweet bosom. A breeze blew against my back, sweeping a wave of her arousal straight up my nose.

"Ahhhhh," I inhaled, taking the scent deep into my lungs.

I nuzzled against her breast, nudging the satin aside to lave my tongue over her pebbled little nipple.

"Right here," I drew the hard little bud into my mouth, minding my teeth, and suckled her, drawing the tiniest hint of blood just under the surface, leaving a light purple mark. I pulled back and inspected my work, bending my head to kiss the mark oh so gently. "Right here, like wild strawberries in sun, sweet and new and untouched."

Her back arched against me as I moved my attentions to her other breast, slightly ripping the fabric of her bra try to uncover the tender skin that called to me.

I swirled my tongue around the tiny pink peak, fluttering over it until she hissed with pleasure. "Mmmm," I groaned as I closed my lips around her nipple, marking it the same way as the other.

She gripped the comforter in her clenched fist when I inadvertently pressed against her hip. She shifted her thigh pushing up against the underside of my straining erection, distracting me.

Pulling my lip between my teeth I moved against her, the feeling was all together too delicious. "Fuck," I muttered quietly, louder than I normally do, but not quite loud enough for Bella to completely make out. I was testing the water with her, seeing if she was receptive to the idea that I _might_ have said something like that.

The moisture thickened around us and a small moan bubbled out of the back of her throat.

My fingers unbuttoned her pants in record time. If I didn't get some part of me inside her fast, I was going to loose my mind.

She gasped as my hand practically plunged into her open jeans, palming her before sinking one finger into her sweet warmth, puncturing a hole right through her panties. I made a mental note so snatch them for my collection at the first chance I got.

"Right here," I breathed through my clenched my teeth as her body accommodated me, molding around the digit in a warm wet caress as I slid my finger in and out of her a couple of times. "This is where you taste the sweetest. Here, you taste like my most favorite dessert. The one human thing that I craved on occasion after I was turned."

I started kissing my way down her smooth belly, dipping my tongue inside the hollow of her navel.

"But this," I kissed her right hip bone, "I'm quite positive," I kissed her left hip bone, "I will crave every day," I kissed just above the elastic of her panties, "for the rest of creation."

Faster than I thought I could even move, I extradited her from her pants and underwear. Her bare legs trembled as I sat between them, staring at her.

I placed a hand on either side of hips and slowly lowered my head toward her body. I kissed all around her, circling the source of that delicious heat and flavor as I described how she taste.

"Here, you taste just like ripe," kiss, "sweet," kiss, "juicy," kiss, "strawberries and whipped cream on a hot summer day." My tongue lolled out of my mouth and I slowly licked her up her entire center. "Mmmm, fuck that's good." I growled.

Her breath hitched and caught in her throat when I said it. I glanced down and saw her toes curl into the blanket as she started to writhe beneath me, her hands twisting in her own hair.

"Please, Edward…" she begged, moaning and whimpering as she pressed her hips up at me in frustration.

That dirty little, perverted, chuckle erupted out of my mouth. Bella was losing her shit.

I liked it.

No, I_ loved_ it.

The dirty Edward that I'd tried so hard to keep under wraps danced naked and free inside my head, taking control and I could feel my eyes darken with lust.

"Can I make you come, Bella?" I whispered against her flesh, letting my tongue slip out and taste her when I said the l's in Bella.

"Yes, please," she cried.

I flicked the hard little bundle of nerves with the tip of my tongue and she quivered. Her body jolting, seeking contact for her release.

I looked up at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and I could see the tendons in her neck go stiff as she pushed her head back against the blanket.

"Look at me Bella."

Her head snapped forward and her eyes locked onto mine.

Keeping eye contact I slipped my tongue along her sweet folds. Her eyes fluttered but she never looked away.

"Do you like that, Bella?"

"Yes."

I sucked her into my mouth, with a slurp and she cried out.

"That?"

"Yes." Her voice was starting to shake.

I laid my head against her thigh and stroked her with my finger, sliding it slowly in and out of her.

"Do you like the way I feel inside of you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

I stuck that finger inside my mouth and pulled it out slowly, savoring every bit of her nectar with a soft, "Mmmm."

"Do you like it when I talk to you like this?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it when I said 'fuck' a few moments ago?"

"Yes," she barely whispered.

"Do you want me to make you come with my mouth?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Please."

I nibbled her with my lips and teased her with my tongue until she was gripping my hair in her hands harder than ever before in a desperate effort to push me closer. I could deny her no longer.

Her body arched and practically convulsed under me as I took in every drop of the sweet juice she released for me.

When I finally sat back and looked down at her she was panting and quivering. Her hair was twisted and knotted in places where she clenched it in her sweaty fists.

I saw the reflection of myself in her glossed over chocolate brown eyes. My hair stuck up in every possible direction and the skin just under my bottom lip glistened with pure Bella.

"Where did all of that come from?" she asked, looking up at me, her chest heaving as she was still slightly out of breath.

"My brother's told me that I should stop being so gentlemanly and let loose a little bit, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Are you joking?" she laughed. "I think I need to look into purchasing a grizzly for Emmett and whatever the hell Jasper likes to eat."

"Alligator," I said nonchalantly. "I think its a southern boy thing," I winked.

Bella's peels of laughter filled the meadow and it was one of the most amazing sounds.

It wasn't long after that when she started to stifle the yawns that were steadily increasing.

Alice had been running her ragged so I lay next to her and hummed her lullaby to her until she fell asleep. I gently slipped her pants back on, after carefully removing her ripped panties and slipping them into my pocket.

She was so exhausted that she slept through the entire run home.

When we got there Alice informed me that she'd already called Charlie about Bella staying over and I thanked her.

I lay and watched her sleep, sighing my name, until I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly flopped down onto the couch and had my way with myself. Twice.

After I came the second time I heard Bella's heartbeat racing. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me in the dark.

"I thought I asked you to wake me up the next time you did that," she said calmly.

"Bella…I…I…" I stuttered.

She rolled onto her side and propped herself onto her elbow. "Edward?" she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I said quietly, suddenly feeling like a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Not that I mind so much, but, why am I not wearing any underwear?" she asked.

Busted.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_I should make a note that Foreigner's Dirty White Boy, in a continuous loop got me through the last half of this chapter. If you don't know it, check it! It rocks! JUST LIKE YOU!!! _**

**_Seriously though, you really do rock for taking the time to read and, as usual, your reviews are GREAT appreciated!! I have tempted you with several different Edwards so far, so let me see which one is running around for me to throw out at you...how about...lounging on the BEDward, smirking, barely covered with a sheet BEDward beaconing you to joining him for a little roll in the proverbial hay. Will that do?_**


	9. Picture This

All of the usual disclaimers apply.

Big **LOVE** to my most excellent beta, **vjgm**. I loves ya babes!!

And some major lovin to all of you fantabulous readers! You guys truly rock!! *MMMMWAH*

**

* * *

**

**~Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…**

_She rolled onto her side and propped herself onto her elbow. "Edward?" she quirked her eyebrow at me._

"_Yes," I said quietly, suddenly feeling like a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

"_Not that I mind so much, but, why am I not wearing any underwear?" she asked._

_Busted._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"What?" I asked, my mind racing to come up with some explanation, _any_ explanation.

_Think Edward; use that brain of yours._

I could tell her that I couldn't find them, but she would never believe that. I could tell her that since they were damaged, I'd just disposed of them for her, but knowing Bella she would wonder why Alice hadn't foreseen that and supplied a new pair of panties. _Why hadn't Alice seen that anyway?_ I could also tell her that some desperate creature ran off with them, a wolf perhaps. Yes, a desperate, rust colored, foul smelling, bitter wolf.

No, she'd never buy that either because I would have ripped all of his mangy limbs off, including that ridiculous tail, if he was close enough for me to even hear him thinking about it.

_The truth it was then._

I couldn't look her in the face as I slid my hand between the couch cushion, where I'd quickly shoved them when I realized she was awake, and sheepishly pulled them out. Holding the purple satin in my hand, I wasn't able to stop myself from rubbing the soft fabric between my thumb and forefinger. The material was cold and wet where I'd released onto it.

"Edward, did you just..." her voice was quiet, apprehensive, "with my underwear?"

She couldn't even say it, but I could hear the smile in her voice. She wanted to say it.

I wanted her to say it.

That realization coupled with the heat from her innocent blush and the sweet scent of her growing arousal slapped the pervert inside me awake.

_Dare I ask her to say it?_

Gentlemanly Edward would have _never_ asked. But this new facet of myself was positively _dying_ to ask and with Bella across the room, I felt that I could let my guard down a little more and let him have the proverbial reins. Loose the brain filter and go with what felt right at the moment.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my skin practically tingled with anticipation. I was suddenly very aware that my pants were still open and I was exposed when my body started reacting to her aroused state.

Bella must have just seen my already growing erection because her breathing hitched.

I slowly sat up on the couch and stretched my arms across the back of it, her purple satin panties still dangling in my right hand. As I moved, my pants slid farther down around my hips, exposing more of my naked flesh to Bella.

Her pulse pounded in her chest and between her legs as she sat up on my bed, her body trembling with desire.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Bella," I said calmly as I fondled the panties in my hand. "Did I do what with your underwear, exactly?"

She hesitated and I could smell the nervous energy that permeated out of her.

"Touch yourself," she whispered.

"I did." I smirked at her. I fingered the shiny material, settling back against the leather sofa, my pants sliding even lower down my hips. "Would you like to know how I touched myself?"

Bella nodded, licking her top lip and then pulling the bottom one between her teeth as her eyes fluttered closed. She took an uneasy breath and exhaled a small moan. Her smooth throat flex as she swallowed.

Oh yes I would love to feel that against me as I came.

_Patience_.

"First, I touched myself like this," I brought my right hand to my face and started to rub the soft fabric against my cheek. I swirled the silky satin against my skin, dragging it across my open mouth. "Mmmm," I sighed quietly. "I can taste you." I whispered, rolling my tongue over the little cotton swatch in the center of the panties. "It's good, but it's so much better directly from the source."

Bella shifted on the bed, sitting on her knees, her tiny hands stuffed between her clenching thighs as she rocked back and forth slightly, trying to create some kind of friction, even in the smallest amounts.

"Does it excite you, that I enjoy putting my mouth on you in the most intimate way? That I love feeling your soft, wet flesh under my tongue, knowing that it was me that made you so? That I can't stop fantasizing about the way your blood pulses through your clitoris when I have my lips wrapped around it? That I want to kiss and tease you until you pull my hair…" I closed my eyes and my breath hissed through my teeth as I thought about her fingers clutching at my scalp. "God, I love it when you pull my hair like that."

A small whimpering sound came from across the room. I opened my eyes and saw Bella quivering with need; her gaze was fixated on my moonlit form. At some point while I was talking to her, my hand had taken on a mind of its own and started stroking my length.

"Can I help you with that?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, she still seemed so unsure of her raw sex appeal.

"Absolutely," I smiled at her. I shifted my weight and heard the muffled crunch of some of the photographs I'd stashed under the cushion. One of which was Bella wrapped in nothing but a sheet in the middle of my bed, one of my favorites.

How many times had I fantasized about Bella playing out all of those photos for me?

Considering I didn't sleep, it was probably reaching the thousands. And here was my chance to see one, right here, right now.

She started to get up and I shook my head. "Wait," I whispered. "Stay on the bed."

Bella quirked her head at me in confusion for a moment, but she settled back onto the mattress and waited.

_Excellent._

I let go of myself and stretched my arm across the back of the couch again. I had to; I was so excited I nearly shot off right then and there.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. Yes, it was a futile exercise and completely superfluous being as that I didn't need the oxygen, but it did help, kind of.

Bella's scent was so concentrated in the closed room and growing more powerful by the second. It was all I could do to stay here on the couch and keep my hands off of her.

"You see, Bella, I love those pictures you gave me," I started to explain, "but unfortunately some of them have sustained some…_damage_, from over use, and I was wondering if you could help me by recreating one of my favorite ones, since you are already on my bed."

Bella nodded with possibly the most wicked smile I'd ever seen on her. The sound of her heart pounding was so hard and loud that it practically disrupted the air around her.

"Thank you," I heard myself say. My voice was almost unfamiliar to my own ears, rough and laden with desire like never before.

I clenched the back of the already damaged couch, denting the wood with my fingers as she slowly started to unbutton the dark blue cotton blouse she was wearing. After she dropped her shirt to the floor she hooked her thumbs underneath the straps of her bra, raising an eyebrow at me, questioning if I was ready for her to continue.

"Yes, please," I whispered.

I watched Bella slide her hands around her back and unleash her perfect breasts. The creamy white skin was tipped with sweet pink buds. I pulled a breath through my teeth and peaks tightened for me.

_Me._

An unstoppable smile spread across my face as that realization settled into my mind. Sitting up, I reached over my head and pulled my shirt off, dropping it ceremoniously to the floor in front of me.

Bella sat up on her knees, her hands trembling as they rested against the waistband of her jeans, her finger lightly tapping the button, waiting.

Biting my lip I nodded, I didn't trust myself not to growl in response. But then again, it seemed to thoroughly arouse her when it slipped out. Here was a chance to test how much control I had over this new aspect of myself.

I opened up the back of my throat and let out a _controlled_, soft purring sound.

My efforts were immediately rewarded when Bella closed her eyes and groaned quietly. I gripped the frame of the sofa tighter and heard the wood creak in protest.

She pulled the button of her pants open and the sound of the zipper moving through it's teeth made my mouth fill with venom and my near panting breath to catch.

When she pushed her jeans past her hips a fresh wave of her scent washed over me and I nearly sprung at her, taking every liberty with her body that I could.

But I reigned myself back in, disposing of my pants and underwear in a second while she struggled to be free of hers; I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw me completely naked for the first time.

"Oh my God," she gasped when her eyes scanned my body. "You're so beautiful," she said softly, her lips quivering around the words as she spoke.

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction and breath a quiet sigh of relief. For as sure of myself as I appeared to be, there was always a part of me that was uncertain where Bella was concerned.

"Lay back," I whispered, taking in every inch of her naked flesh, burning it into my mind for all eternity.

She turned her head to me; her eyes were heavy with lust and passion as she licked her lips and started to pull the sheet around her body, like it was in the photo.

"No, please," I said. "Let me look at you," I whispered.

"Edward…" she whimpered, her body arching toward me, muddling my resolve.

"Please, Bella," I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut. "I want so badly to lay your tender body beneath me and tease you within and inch of your sanity…and mine." My legs shook with the effort it took to stay seated. "But I'm begging you, do not ask it of me right now, I don't have the strength to refuse you and I don't think have the control to carry out my desire without hurting you."'

She sighed and it sounded defeated. Once again, I'd managed to make her feel rejected, when it wasn't the case at all.

I had to move quickly before she up and decided that we should stop and she should get dressed again. And Bella putting her clothes back on was no part of my plan for this evening's acclimation session.

"Tonight," I said quietly, my eyes drifting to her hands that rested low against her soft white belly, "I would like watch you."

The air in the room pulsed in time with her heart beat, sputtering for a moment before settling into a steady, quick rhythm.

"Tonight, I want to commit to memory every move you make. And the next time I'm alone with the rumpled, stained picture of you lying across my bed, I can think of this night and remember how beautiful you looked when you touched yourself for me."

At this very moment, being so open with Bella, I felt our relationship turn an important corner. It was almost as if a shroud had been lifted between us and a new baseline for my control was born.

I sensed a change in Bella as well. The way she moved, the slight upturn of her mouth and the way she deliberately licked her lips, communicated to me that she had a better sense of how much her body actually affected me.

"Do you think of me often when you're alone?" she asked, her tiny hand creeping down her body.

"Constantly," I growled through my clenched teeth.

Her fingers lightly brushed across her apex and she hissed with pleasure.

"Edward," she whimpered, curling her hand between her legs. "Mmmm."

Slowly I began to drag my hand up and down my length, lingering at the tip, teasing myself. "Yes, Bella, just like that."

She pushed her head back against the pillows for a moment, her open mouth panting, before her eyes rolled in my direction. The pace she kept on herself picked up when she saw that I was touching myself as I watched her. Pulling her fingers from between her thighs she made a wet trail up her body to her pretty pink peak and lightly pinched the sensitive bud.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," I whispered.

"You." She gripped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them together.

"What about me?" I asked, my hand expertly moving against my flesh.

"Everything about you," she sighed, pushing her hands down her belly. "The way it feels when you touch me. You know just where I need you the most. Every inch of me literally trembles in anticipation every time you're around your cool tongue feels so good when you taste me." I could hear the soft sounds of one slender finger sliding inside her hot little body.

"Tell me more," I rasped, tugging at myself furiously.

"I love the way you feel, so hard and smooth and so unbelievably soft at the same time. I don't know how you do that, but I can't stop touching in you and it's killing me being so far away from you right now."

"Bella," I groaned, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip.

"I want to feel your glorious skin under my fingertips every second of every day and taste you the way I did the other night…" Her body bowed up off of the bed and I could smell her approaching orgasm. "Please, Edward…uhhhh…I want…" Her breathing was tight and labored as her hand worked to drive her to release.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing full well that I would give her whatever she wanted, wedding be damned. "Tell me Bella."

"I want…to taste you again Edward, please."

_Sweet heaven above. _

Before I had a chance to respond she was up off of the bed and kneeling between my spread legs, looking up at me as she did that night in Charlie's kitchen. She ran her delicate hands up my thighs, stroking my cold hard skin.

"I know you're afraid that your…stuff will hurt me," she said quietly, stroking the backs of her fingers up my length. "And if you don't want me to do _that_, if it's not safe, I won't. But please, let me at least touch you."

Sometimes, I could be so stuck between my era and today. In my time, when I'm sure couples engaged in such acts of lust, but oral sex was never talked about, it was something that was wicked and sinful. To today, where it is talked about so openly and with such disregard that it's become something one expects almost as commonly as a kiss goodnight. It has all but lost what I believe to be its true meaning, a gift from one lover to another.

An act that, if done properly, could give immense pleasure to both parties involved.

_I must be doing it right then, because I enjoy the hell out of giving it to Bella._

She smiled up at me, leaning her head against my thigh, and all of the pieces of my control fell into place. I finally truly understood, for the first time, that Bella's desire to give _me_ pleasure were just as strong and my own for her.

I reached down and cupped her cheek in my palm. "I talked with Carlisle today," I said, brushing my thumb along the bottom of her jaw. "It's safe."

She wrapped her hand around the base of my near painful erection and stroked up my entire length, unbearably slow.

Every muscle coiled under my skin in anticipation. She looked up at me, that deliciously wicked smile on her perfect little mouth.

She inclined her head toward me and waited, her fingers ghosting across my taut flesh.

_Dear God, she's teasing me and I can't take it._

"Please, Bella," I breathed.

I watched as she moved closer, my nerve endings sizzling with need.

Her soft warm tongue touched me a split second before her full red lips encompassed my tip and it was nearly over before it even began.

_Think of something else._

I looked down, trying to distract from the feeling of Bella's hot, wet mouth working up and down my length. Her soft brown hair spilled across my thighs and down between her shoulder blades, stopping where her back started to arch, just before the swell of her creamy round bottom, which bounced slightly with her movements.

_Not helping._

Leaning my head back I centered my attention on a random spot on the ceiling, trying to focus on something other than this erotic vision before me.

Her fingers curled around my shaft and started to stroke in time with her mouth and I felt my fist go through the wall behind the couch.

Bella didn't stop. She jumped slightly at the sound of my hand punching through the plaster and if anything she picked up her pace, and increased the pressure.

Everything knotted in the pit of my stomach, winding up, ready to explode.

I chanced another look, angling my head for a side view. Her little body curled into the most fetching position, her knees tucked neatly under her body, her tiny feet pressed against her rump, her toes curling and releasing against the tender flesh.

And then I saw it, my undoing.

I'd been so focused in not bursting that I hadn't heard or smelled what Bella was doing. It was a good thing, because had I known this would have been over already.

Bella's free hand was clenched between her delicious thighs. Her body shuddered and I felt her whimpers vibrate off the back of her throat. As I processed what was happening she pulled her hand out and touched her warm, wet fingers to the sensitive skin just below my shaft.

That was all I could take and my body released. Her throat flexed around my length as she swallowed, greedily sucking down every drop she pulled from me.

My entire body shuddered with another wave of pleasure as she took me out of her mouth and crawled onto the sofa and curled up against my side.

"Bella, that was…" I struggled to form a coherent thought, to say something semi intelligent but my ability to pull a big SAT word out of the air without a second thought, seemed to escape me at the moment and all I could say was, "Wow."

She giggled and buried her face in my shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever known you, of all people, to be rendered speechless."

I had to chuckle at that. "That's because I never have been before." I winked at her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "That was amazing."

Bella dozed against me for the rest of the night, smiling and giggling in her sleep.

I could hear my family downstairs, milling around. Alice asked if I wanted to play chess and Emmett begged me to play his new video game, an amped up mix of Halo, Resident Evil and Guitar Hero.

But I wasn't interested in anything other than spending every moment I could with Bella's naked body pressed against mine.

When morning arrived Alice demanded that I hand over Bella for more wedding madness. I slipped into a pair of lounge pants while Bella was in the shower and surveyed the damage to the wall behind the sofa and saw a hole that opened up into the hallway on the other side.

I stepped outside my room to see how badly it looked from the other side and nearly collided with Emmett.

"Esme is gonna have your balls man," he chuckled. "She's pretty cool as long as any damage stays in your room." He pointed to the hole in the wall. "But that, spills onto her turf and she is going to flip out."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme yelled, flying up the stairs, her cell phone clenched in her outstretched hand. "Carlisle just called and this is what I hear," she pressed a button and a clip of Motley Crue's, Dr. Feelgood, started playing.

Emmett was notorious for his practical jokes and I generally didn't abide by that type of behavior. But given the last all male conversation we'd had in Carlisle's office, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

It was about that time that Esme spotted the hole that I was trying my best to hide.

"Is that another hole in my wall, Emmett?" she asked.

Emmett threw his hands up in the air. "Don't look at me, that was all Edward."

"What did you do to him to cause him to put his fist through my wall?" she asked, fisting her hands on her hips.

"Again, I had nothing to do with it," Emmett said, shaking his head as my door opened and Bella poked her head out.

"Um, Edward," Bella crooked her finger at me and I bent my ear to her. "I can't find my underwear," she whispered.

"Bella, you _do_ realize that we can hear you right?" Emmett asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Check the back of his closet; he's probably got a few pair in his pervert drawer."

_I'm going to kill him._

Bella's face flushed redder than I'd ever seen it before as she ducked back behind the door.

I glared at Emmett and I could feel my lip twitch in rage, my fingers curling into my palms.

"Edward," Esme said calmly. "You go tend to Bella, I will take care of your brother." Her hand flashed up and took Emmett by the ear.

"Ow, Jesus Esme, that hurts," he whined as Esme dragged him down the stairs.

I was still smiling at that sight when I stepped into my bedroom.

"Pervert drawer?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "Did you take a bra out of my room about a week ago? I seem to be missing one."

"Uh…maybe?"

Bella started to giggle and threw her arms around my neck. "I love that you are a closet dirty boy," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"You do?" I asked, reaching down and giving her tender little rump a good squeeze, making her squeal.

"I do," she said quietly, kissing the underside of my jaw.

"Mmmm," I growled, lifting the back of the towel that she had wrapped around her body and pressed my lips to her neck. "You make me want to do dirty things," I whispered against her skin.

_Edward, just stop right where you are, Bella does not have time for this_. Alice's little voice invaded my brain.

"Go away Alice," I said as Bella's hands curled into my hair, urging me on.

_I'm serious, Edward, I will walk right through that door and I don't care who's naked!_

Bella stepped back and pulled the towel from her body with a saucy, "Oops."

_I'm counting to ten and then I'm coming up._

A growl ripped from my chest as my eyes raked over Bella's naked flesh. "Shit," I snarled, only a few more seconds with naked Bella.

_One._

I gripped Bella around the waist and dragged her body to mine and kissed her ferociously.

_Two._

Hitching her leg around my hip, I slid along her thigh, sinking two fingers inside of her, and pressing my thumb against her hard little button.

_Three._

Bella gasped and clutched my shoulders, "Oh God, Edward, yes…"

_Four._

Her body jerked toward mine, her tight little nipples pushing against my chest.

_Five._

I licked the side of her neck and she gasped.

_Six._

Her muscles gripped my fingers, nearly there.

_Seven._

"Come for me Bella," I whispered to her.

_Eight._

Her heel dug into my back and she cried out, biting down against my shoulder as her orgasm overtook her. The sensation was so exquisite that I nearly came with her.

_Nine._

I gripped her one last time for another powerful kiss, plunging my tongue into her mouth, laying claim to it.

_Ten._

I whipped the towel off the floor and secured it around Bella's body the very moment Alice stepped through the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have an appointment at the bakery in an hour," Alice barked at Bella.

"Mmmkay," Bella mumbled, a sloppy grin plastered on her face and her eyes a little dazed and glossy.

I winked at her and she giggled as she stumbled off into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm impressed," Alice said, flopping down onto the bed. "I honestly didn't think you had that in you."

Neither did I.

It was fast and dirty and possibly the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced in the whole of my existence.

We would definitely be doing _that_ again.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little fic! I really hope that you are enjoying this little trip inside Edward's head with me. As usual, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!**_

_**Okay, now onto what I know you are all waiting for...what Edward shall I tempt you with this time? Hmmmmm, let's see....I'm thinking sneaking up behind you Edward that grabs you around the waist and starts to whisper dirty little thoughts into your ear as he presses himself against you. **_

_**Will that do?**_


	10. The Fantasy

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big thanks to my beta and all around Super Duper Gal, vjgm. You really should get a cape because you are just THAT awesome!!

Readers, OMG you guys just freaking ROCK!! The last chapter received the most reviews on a single chapter for me!!! You all continue to amaze me with your great ideas and suggestions, please keep them coming *wink wink* and I'll do my best to bring them to fruition! *MMMMMMMWAH*

* * *

Alice whisked Bella away as soon as she emerged from the bathroom and I was left with a very uncomfortable set of problems.

For one, I was so almost painfully hard from the look on her face; I couldn't get it out of my head, complete and utter delirium.

_I did that._

For another, I was absolutely parched. That little ten second number was insanely hot, knowing that I could do that was very empowering and for whatever reason made me extremely thirsty. I seemed to be fine while Bella was here, but as soon as she was out of my scent rage, the need to feed pushed its way to the front of my mind.

I knew I should go down and talk to Esme and apologize for the wall, but I needed to hunt. Flinging myself out of the window, without even bothering with a shirt or shoes, I ran across the woods.

Just like my last ten seconds with Bella, the hunt was quick and dirty. I drank with such fervor that I'd managed dribble blood down my chin.

I was a meticulous feeder as a rule so this was something I just didn't do, but the wild abandon I felt at the moment was refreshing.

I swiped the blood off of my mouth with the back of my hand and wondered what Bella would think if she saw me this way.

How would Bella observing me hunt affect her?

How would it affect me?

I looked down at myself, realizing that I'd taken care of one problem, but was still very much plagued by the other one and my thoughts at the moment were not helping either.

I thought about the hunt, and how much I lost myself in the sensation of becoming the feral beast that was my true nature.

She'd never made it a secret that she wanted to watch this and even though my decision on the matter still stood, I couldn't help but think about it. In a perfect world, where the threat on her life wasn't a factor, what would happen if Bella happened upon me right now?

What would I do if I turned from my kill and she was standing behind me in forest with the wind blowing the scent of her arousal at me?

I pressed one hand against a nearby tree for balance as I started to stroke myself, letting the fantasy wash over me.

_I whipped around as soon as Bella's scent hit me. _

_Screw the wedding._

_Screw the waiting._

_I needed to have her and it needed to be now. _

_Rushing at her with such speed and force, I drove our bodies back until my hands hit the moss covered tree about twelve feet behind Bella. _

_I gripped her shirt and literally tore it down the middle, splitting the fabric as if it were nothing but wet paper. Skimming my nose up her naked torso, I drank in her aroma, filling my lungs to capacity with her intoxicating scent. _

_Gripping the trunk of the giant tree until my fingers left holes in the bark; my tongue invaded her mouth, drinking of its deliciously sweet flavor._

_Pulling back to let her breathe, a transferred trickle of elk's blood began to slowly move down her chin. The bead continued over her succulent throat, leaving a bright red trail until it came to an end at the very tip of her right nipple._

_With the flat of my tongue I followed the blood path, swirling around her hard pink bud, into the hallow between her collar bones, up her perfectly smooth neck and over her chin. The taste of her skin behind the blood was making me dizzy with need._

_Sinking my hand into the waistband of her jeans, I curled my fist around the denim and pulled, effortlessly ripping the material from her body._

_My fingers sought out the source of deliciously wet heat that emanated out of Bella's core, sinking deep into her warmth as she clutched my shoulders to gain leverage and increase the friction. Trying desperately to draw me deeper into her body._

_I was done denying and done being the good gentleman that worried about her virtue._

_She was more than willing to give it and I was more than willing to take it._

_Now._

_With a quick swipe of my hand my pants were gone, obliterated for all intents and purposes. _

_Her sweet creamy thighs trembled against me as she gripped them around my waist._

_With a wicked hiss born of carnal desire, I slid inside of her, wrapped in such warm decadence that the world around us stopped spinning and tumbled off of its axis. Her body gripped me so tightly, fingers pressing into my shoulders and her heels digging into my back._

_A growl ripped through me as I pulled back, the sexual energy in the air crackling against my skin as I pulsed just the head inside of her a few times, teasing her._

_Her legs squeezed me tighter, trying to draw me deeper, her fingers scoring through my hair as she arched toward mine. She gasped as I sank deep, claiming every internal inch of her hot little body._

"_Edward," she snarled and grunted at me as she bit into the side of my neck as her sanity began to unravel a little more and more every second._

_Her flesh practically rippled beneath my fingers as she trembled, sitting on the edge of her release._

"_I'm going to make you come so hard and so loud Bella that that rat bastard Jacob will hear you all the way in Canada and know that I was the one that made you feel so good," I whispered._

_Bella's hair swirled around us as a sudden gust of air blew our way. Her head craned back against the tree as her orgasm rocked her body, clamping down on mine and she screamed my name._

I fell forward on one knee as my own release hit so hard it literally took the breath out of me. Placing a shaky hand on the ground, I pushed myself up.

Where did all of that come from?

I knew I would never take Bella like that for our first time and would never be able to even think about trying anything remotely like that until after she'd been changed.

_That_ thought shocked the hell out of me.

So far I was pretty adamant about her _not _making the change and yet here I was making sex plans for the after party.

My complete mindset was really starting to change more than I'd realized, even from just an hour ago.

Was I really starting to accept Bella being turned into a vampire?

I moved considerably slower on my way back toward the house, thinking about what all of this meant. By the time I reached the backyard I'd decided that I wasn't entirely okay with Bella's eventual transformation, but I was more okay about it than I'd ever been and I think that is a very big step.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the back door and faced what I'd avoided earlier, my mother's wrath.

Esme was definitely pissed.

She tore Emmett a new asshole for not only changing the ringtone on her phone, but the one on Carlisle's as well, with the same song, only to have it go off while he was with a patient.

I, on the other hand, got the 'I'm disappointed in you' speech.

"I expect behavior like this from Emmett, but not from you Edward," she chastised.

"The moment was very…_intense,_" I explained. "I didn't intend to put my fist through the wall, but I had to channel my…_energy_ somewhere and the wall happened to be there."

_What could they have possibly been doing that was that intense?_ Esme thought.

I raised an eyebrow at her and I could swear I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

She immediately looked away and cleared her throat. "Oh, well, um…" she started to worry her hands and pace in front of me, clearly uncomfortable as to what this conversation uncovered.

I assumed everyone in the house knew what was happening because Bella couldn't break wind in her sleep without Emmett giggling from another part of the house. But apparently, Esme was turning a blind eye, or more accurately a deaf ear, to what was going on behind the closed door of my room.

She straightened her back and composed herself in an instant. "All the same, the next time you feel like you need to 'channel energy' I would appreciate you channel it someplace other than my walls."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good, now go help your brother repair that hole."

I grabbed the can of paint Esme had placed on the table and headed up the stairs.

Jasper was leaned against the wall opposite Emmett, with a smile that I could only describe as pure joy on his face. It was so rare that Jasper smiled like that and I was a little taken aback.

"What?" he asked when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you smile for a change."

I could feel the warmth radiating out of every pore in his body and the next thing I knew Jazz threw his arms around my neck and squeezed me.

"You two wanna take that shit someplace else?" Emmett grumbled as he smoothed the plaster over the hole.

Jasper grinned at me before he turned me loose and grabbed Emmett around the waist, pressing his cheek to Em's back.

"Argh!" Emmett howled, jumping up. "Get the hell off of me, you know I don't do sloppy man love." With a shrug of his giant shoulders he wiggled out of Jasper's grip.

Emmett shuddered when he was free and we all lost it, laughing so hard that if it was remotely possible I would have urinated myself. I couldn't remember the last time we'd laughed like that together, if at all.

Jasper slapped me on the back. "It's so good to finally feel the angst dialed down in you Edward," he said with a smile.

A blanket of happiness hung over us and none of us could stop smiling.

Emmett grabbed the plaster and headed into my room to repair the other side of the wall. He easily shoved the couch out of the way and shook his head at the damage along the back of it. Through the rips in the cream colored leather I could see my finger indentations in the wood frame.

"So, things are going well with Bella, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Brilliant deduction, Captain Obvious," Emmett rolled his eyes as he crouched in front of the ragged hole in the wall the size of my fist. "Use those super empathic powers of yours to figure that out did ya?"

"Shut up," Jasper said, giving him a playful shove.

Emmett chuckled as he started to spackle the hole. "Have you guys started talking kinky fantasies yet?" he asked. Beating around the bush was not Em's strong point.

"No, God," I said, my hand nervously flying up to the back of my neck, thinking about the utterly insane fantasy I'd just had out in the woods.

"See," Emmett shook his head while he continued with his repair work, "it's that kind of attitude that just chaps my ass. It's the 'holier than thou' shit man." He smoothed out the plaster and stood up. "Jazz and I have decades of experience and between the two of us, we've probably done just about everything, and we are willing to give you some pearls of wisdom and you act like that."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "Emmett does have a point. We're not saying you have to act on anything right now."

"Right, not to mention you might be surprised at how much you can learn about your partner just by talking out a fantasy or two," Emmett said.

"Sorry," I said quietly, feeling like a completely ungrateful ass because Emmett was right. He and Jasper had done nothing but try to help me from day one of this and all I could do was look down my nose at their advice, especially Emmett's. "This is just really difficult to get used to."

"I can imagine," Emmett said, throwing his beefy arm around my shoulders. "Why do you think we've put up with your one hundred-and-nine-year-old virgin ass for so long?" he chuckled for a second and then got serious, something that was a rarity for Emmett. "Trust us," he said earnestly. "Sure, we may give you a ration of shit but we're brothers, it's what we do."

_Trust them. _

I didn't have any reason not to. They have always been behind me when I needed them, and sure Emmett liked a good practical joke, but there weren't any underlying thoughts that were normally there when he was up to a prank.

However, the idea of talking it out with Bella was becoming more and more intriguing.

I took a deep breath and sucked up my pride.

"How do you know where to start?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's kinda like anything else really, just start slow," Emmett said, sealing the container of plaster. "Like fooling around in the car, you start with a little leg rubbing and the next thing you know you've got your hand completely up her skirt and she's…"

"We've never done anything in the car," I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Jasper said, whipping his head around and gaping at me. "Are you telling me, with as much time as you two spend going from one house to the next and what not, you've never copped a feel?"

"No, never. Well we've kissed in the car and I've put my hand on her leg but that's about it," I shrugged.

Emmett dropped the plaster bucket with a thud. "Back the train up," he waved his hands in the air. "You can't skip over the whole car thing man that is an important step in of itself. I don't even think you can legally have sex if you haven't fooled around in the backseat."

"It's no big deal…" I started to say before Emmett started sputtering like I'd just told him his favorite reality television show was all a ruse.

"No big…are you kidding me? It is total bigness!" he shouted, flailing his arms around. "Forget the whole fantasy thing okay, you have another assignment."

The theme to Mission Impossible echoed in my head again, in stereo this time now that Jasper joined in.

"Are you two going to do that every time you give me an 'assignment'?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," they answered in unison and I rolled my eyes.

"Your mission, Edward Cullen…" Emmett started until I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, just the basics then," he said in a huff. "You, Bella, car."

"I don't know," I said. "Isn't that awfully…cheesy?"

"First off, no it's not cheesy, it's a right of passage, as a dude," he replied.

"And second, chicks love cheese," Jasper said with a grin, hitting Emmett with a fist bump.

"I don't know guys, Bella isn't…"

"Bella isn't what, a chick? Come on man, lighten up and trust us. Have we led you wrong yet?" Emmett asked.

He had me there. Every thing he and Jasper had suggested had gone over better than I'd ever imagined. I'd probably still be brow beating myself for _thinking_ about oral sex with Bella while masturbating if it wasn't for them.

"Okay," I relented.

Emmett clutched his heart in shock. "Jesus man, I'm still getting used to this loosened up Edward, because a few weeks ago you would have tried to take my head off for insinuating that Bella was a 'chick'," he laughed.

I had to chuckle to myself and shake my head. There was still a part of me that was just itching to defend Bella's honor, the gentleman that would rush in and make Emmett take back such slander of my beloved.

Realization washed over me as I noted that not only had my relationship with Bella grown by leaps and bounds over the past few weeks, but my relationship with my entire family had as well. Especially with my brothers. I'd shared things with them that I never thought I'd ever utter to another creature.

Granted there were some things that I kept to myself, like my wicked fantasy, but I felt comfort in that if I wanted to share it with anyone other than Bella, my brothers would understand.

"So listen," Emmett said, slapping me on the back. "You have to be smooth about this, which you my brother; I have to admit, are the king of smooth."

"I am not," I laughed.

"Oh, you so are," Jasper said, nodding. "And what makes you so smooth is that you don't realize how smooth you really are."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay, so you said that you put your hand on her leg in the car before right?" When I nodded, Emmett continued. "Jeans or bare leg?"

"Bare leg."

"Shorts or skirt?" Jasper asked.

I thought back to that insanely thin dress she had on. "Mmmm, cotton dress." I bit my lip at the memory.

"Oh man," Emmett groaned. "That is just brutal when they wear things like that."

"I know," Jasper and I agreed.

"Where were we?" Emmett asked, shaking his head. "Right, car. Um, what is she wearing today?"

"Jeans."

Emmett screwed up his face in concentration. "Shit, we may need Alice's assistance with this one."

The last word had barley left Emmett's lips when Jasper's phone chirped. "It's Alice; she just 'accidently' spilled soda on Bella and is forcing her into a skirt they just bought."

"God, I love that little wicked pixie," I said with a smile.

"Me too," Jasper said with a completely sinful grin.

"Important thing to remember," Emmett said, grabbing both my shoulders, making sure I had his full attention. "Once things start to escalate, and they will, pull over. The last thing you want is to get into an accident because you broke the steering wheel in half."

"Right," Jazz nodded. "And I'd suggest the Volvo, bigger back seat."

"Good call, room to maneuver is very important," Em agreed. "Now," he said, looking at the patched hole in the wall. "Since we can't paint this until it sets, and Edward can't do anything until Alice gets back with Bella, other than yank it on his perv couch, what do you two bitches say to so Xbox action?"

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**I know I say it every time, but I really mean it, thank you so much for taking the time to read and reviews are always GREATLY appreciated!!**_

_**Now, onto the important shit, what kind of Edward shall I tempt you with this time...I'm going with...that wonders that are Tongueward. If you don't know what that means, you need to go back and re-read Chapter 7, Coming Clean ;-) *MWAH***_


	11. Naughty Bella, Dirty Edward

All they usual disclaimers apply.

To my most glorious beta, my mentor and Zen Master, The Great and Powerful **vjgm**, I loves ya babes!! *MMWAH*

My most excellent readers, all I can say is WOW! You guys are just the epitome of awesome!! Nearly 100 reviews, that just blows me away!!! I love you all so much and for all of you that are wondering, yes I am going to take this little fic through the honeymoon. I'm still on the fence about continuing it after, but y'all might be able to persuade me ;-) YOU ALL ROCK!!!

*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*

* * *

I'd spent the entire afternoon bonding with my brothers. The video game playing led to a wrestling match out in the woods which took out a good number of trees and vegetation, leaving us all covered in a layer of dirt and forest grime.

Esme stopped us all at the backdoor and refused to even let us in the house until we all hosed down in the driveway first.

That, of course, led to a water fight.

By the time I made it up to my room, it was almost time for Alice to return with Bella.

I was never so excited to take Bella home. I actually did a little dance of sorts before I opened my door and headed down stairs.

I slipped out of the front door and down the steps just in time to see Alice pull up. When Bella's door opened the first thing I saw were her bare legs stretching out of the car. I stopped mid stride and stared.

I heard Alice laugh inside my head.

_You so love me don't you?_

All I could manage in response was a slight nod and squeak out a quiet "Thank you," that only Alice could see and hear.

Jesus, her legs seemed like they went on for days.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, leaning out of the car door, effectively pushing her breasts together in the most delicious way under her shirt. When my eyes finally met hers, she was biting her lip to keep from smiling as a blush spread across her glorious skin.

A week ago I would have been mortified having been caught ogling Bella like this.

I winked at her instead and she started to giggle as her blush deepened.

Moving at top speed I scooped her out of the car. The fingers of my right hand came in contact with the naked skin of the back of her thigh, just were it started to curve into her buttocks and I suddenly felt breathless.

"Mmmm," I groaned as I pressed my lips to hers, kicking the car door shut with my foot as I spun on my heel and headed for my car.

Alice grumbled something about taking it easy on her car door but, to be truthful, I didn't really care what she was saying. I had been completely wrapped up with my brothers that I hadn't touched myself since my little fantasy in the woods, so I now had a one track mind.

Get Bella in my car.

When we reached the passenger side of the Volvo, I juggled her over into my left arm, my fingers curled under her leg and slid between them.

"Edward," Bella gasped, gripping my shoulders.

I shot her a little smirk and let one finger slide a little deeper, lightly brushing the soft lace of her dampening panties. I loved it when she wore lace. The open weave didn't dilute her scent as much as cotton or satin did.

"I'm sorry," I said as I yanked the door open. I leaned into the car through the open door as I sat her in the seat and pressed her back against the leather interior, tracing my finger down the outside of her leg. "I slipped," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers before I backed out and closed the door softly.

I could hear her heart beating wildly and her breath rushing in and out from inside the closed vehicle as I made my way to the driver's side, moving at almost a human speed.

I cracked open my door and the scent of her arousal came pouring out of the closed space, hitting me like a sledge hammer. I grasped the roof of the car; denting it with my fingers as I struggled to get a grip on myself, otherwise we would never make it out of the garage.

Taking a deep breath of 'clean' air, I slid in behind the wheel.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, reaching over and placing a blazing hot hand on my thigh, just above my knee, her heat burning right through the denim of my jeans. An innocent enough gesture, but my thoughts were far past anything remotely innocent.

I took a quick glance at her hand, before I let my eyes travel up her body, following every curve of her deliciously bare legs to the hem of that skirt she was wearing. The way the edges of it pooled around her thighs as she was sitting.

I couldn't wait to get my hand up underneath it.

"I am now." I smiled at her, turning on the car.

The Mission Impossible theme song blared through the speakers and Bella quirked an eyebrow at me.

I quickly hit the eject button and saw Emmett and Jasper snickering in the back of the garage. I rolled down my window, hurling the CD at them and it stuck into the wall like a dart.

Great, I hope the long arm of Esme didn't stretch into the garage.

"What was that all about?" Bella chuckled.

"Nothing," I shook my head, opting to plug in my iPod instead of trying to hunt for a new CD. "My brothers think they're funny."

I pulled out of the garage and we quietly drove until we were on the highway. Bella's hand never left my leg, her thumb gently stroking back and forth along the side of my knee.

"That's new," I said causally, nodding toward her skirt.

"Yeah," she grumbled, smoothing out the fabric with her right hand. "Alice 'accidently' dumped my soda in my lap this afternoon. I think she was just trying to get me into one of the new things she bought, all skirts of course." Bella rolled her eyes.

I reached over and softly brushed the back of my finger against the outside of her left leg. "You won't hear me complaining, I like it when you wear skirts."

"You do?" Bella asked quietly, her heart racing in her chest.

"Very much," I whispered, spreading my hand over her leg, letting my middle finger slide against the sensitive skin on the inside of her knee.

I could see the flash of blood pooling in her cheeks as she quickly looked out of the window. Her hand squeezed my leg a little tighter as it moved in and up slightly.

My fingers rolled over her skin, sliding toward the hem of her skirt.

I strangled back a groan as Bella shifted in her seat and her legs parted a fraction of an inch more.

_Did she do that on purpose?_

God I hope so.

I slid just my pinkie a little farther up her sweet warm flesh and she took a shuttering breath as a blast of heat washed over my hand.

My toes curled with excitement as I pushed farther up her leg, teasing just under the fabric of that skirt of hers, the tips of my fingers bushed the wetness that was starting to seep down her thighs.

I knew this highway very well and there was a small side road coming up soon.

I just had to make it to that road.

The searing heat of Bella's palm moved up my leg faster than I had anticipated, sliding up my entire length.

"Jesus Bella," I breathed as I punched the gas peddle, gripping the steering wheel with my free hand as I veered off of the highway and down the dirt road.

The car skidded to a stop once we were out of view of the highway and I managed to vault myself over the center console and cranked her seat back in under a second.

Her entire body was trembling beneath me as I pressed my lips to hers, sweeping the inside of her warm wet mouth with my tongue, our hands tangled in each other's hair.

"Backseat," I panted, breaking our kiss as feverishly as I'd started it.

We quickly maneuvered ourselves in the back; luckily I'd planned ahead and laid the two backseats down flat, creating a more space. Even then my feet were still crammed.

"Open the back," Bella breathed and she lavished her tongue up and down the side of my neck. "We'll have more room."

It was still daylight and we weren't that far off of the highway.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We might get caught."

A hint of a smile teased up the corners of her mouth. Dear God, she was going to be the death of me.

"You'll hear anyone's thoughts before they even leave the highway," she reasoned.

In theory, I knew she was right. But I also knew that if she had her hands or mouth anywhere near my crotch, someone could walk up to the car and bang on the roof with pots and pans and I'd never know it.

I stretched into the front seat and hit the button on my key ring to open the back lift.

Bella watched over her shoulder as the back opened up. I could hear the cars whizzing by on the highway just past the thin veil of trees as we started to kiss again.

Hot, heavy, open mouthed kisses.

I ran my hand up thigh and under her skirt as she straddled my waist. I waited for my palm to come in contact with her lace covered ass but all I felt was hot, soft skin until the tips of my fingers met the T situated over her tailbone and I wrenched my lips from hers.

"You're wearing a thong," I said fairly evenly, my voice only wavered slightly and I doubt she was able to pick it up. But truth be told I was about to come out of my fucking skin.

"It's all I had after the soda spill," Bella blushed. "You can have them, if you want," she said quietly, biting her lip and looking at me innocently through her lashes.

I stared at her blankly and I think my mouth was actually hanging open at this point.

_Did she just really say that? _

I snapped my mouth shut, held my breath and nodded tightly.

She wiggled around on top of me and managed to work her underwear off, if you could even call them that. Normally I would have happily helped her but I couldn't seem to make my limbs move at the moment.

Naughty Bella had me virtually paralyzed with lust.

There was a wicked gleam in her eye as she dropped the poor excuse for undergarments right next to my head.

I couldn't help myself; I turned my head and took in a deep whiff of her tantalizing underwear.

Heavens, if I thought it would be even remotely socially acceptable I'd wear her panties like a gas mask every day. I don't even think blood smelled _this_ good.

I closed my eyes and took another long pull of that amazing scent as Bella was pressing her now bare, hot, wet center against the denim that covered my entire length.

"Do you like the way I smell, Edward?" she leaned over and whispered in my ear before she took my lobe between her teeth.

Naughty Bella was unleashed and Dirty Edward snapped to attention and I flipped our bodies over, pinning her beneath me.

"You know I like the way you smell," I murmured against that little spot behind her ear. I drug the tip of my nose along the tender skin under her jaw. I breathed in her scent through my open mouth as I moved my hand up under her skirt and palmed her. "The way you feel." I skimmed my tongue down the sweet flesh of her throat as I started to push the fabric over her hip, indicating where I was headed. "And I absolutely love the way you taste."

"Oh yes, Edward…please," she whimpered as her body pushed against mine, driven by pure, carnal need.

I'd just moved her leg aside and touched my lips to her sweet center when I heard a set of tires turn off of the highway. When the mind of the driver in question registered in my head, I had about three seconds.

Shit.

I swept Bella out of the car and stood her next to the back passenger tire, poked the steal belted rubber with my finger, pulled the jack out, knelt and had the car lifted off of the ground just as the front of Charlie's police cruiser turned the line of trees that hid us from the highway.

Bella was stood confused for a moment until she saw her father, and then her heart flew into a frenzy.

"It's okay," I muttered quietly as I twisted one the bolts off of the wheel effortlessly. "He thinks we just had a flat…mostly."

"Mostly?" she whispered to me.

The cruiser stopped and Charlie started to get out of the vehicle.

"He's doesn't know why we stopped all the way back here, he thinks it's a little suspicious," I muttered with a grin as I worked the next bolt.

"Need a hand there Edward?" he asked as he approached, "Bells," he nodded to her.

"I think I've just about got it," I grunted, attempting to make it look like I had to work to get the head of the bolt to turn.

"Why don't you let me take a crack at it, you're workin up a sweat there son," he said as he indicated my top lip.

Sweat? What the hell is he talking about?

My tongue flashed out and curled around my top lip and my brain stopped working properly for a millisecond.

NOT SWEAT.

BELLA.

OH GOD.

Jumping to my feet, probably faster than I should have in Charlie's presence, I quickly shoved the second knuckle of my right index finger between my teeth to keep the growl from bubbling out of the back of my throat.

"You okay Edward?" Charlie asked, clearly concerned about my actions just now.

"Yeah," I managed to say around my finger. "I think I jammed my finger."

As I spoke, my lips pushed against the rest of my hand, shoving Bella's scent right up under my nose. I felt another growl building so I bit down, hard. I nearly bit my entire knuckle off and I still couldn't hold all of the sound back this time.

"Sounds like thunder coming," Charlie mumbled as he removed the last bolt at an annoyingly slow, human speed and making meaningless small talk.

I glanced in through the back passenger window and saw Bella's underwear sitting there.

Shitdamnpiss.

All at the same time, as if it was a choreographed dance, I moved in front of the window, Bella shifted her body and Charlie stood up. The entire movement created some kind of funnel that sent Bella's delicious smell straight up my nose. Not to mention, every time I spoke, I could taste Bella on my lip.

I was holding onto my control by a thread. I don't know what it was about Charlie nearly finding me face down in Bella's lap that had me so keyed up. It was just like when she and I had our first oral encounter while Charlie was still awake downstairs, watching the game.

But this was even more intense. I was about to lose it.

Okay, I _did_ lose it, a little.

While Charlie made idle chit chat with us, I whispered to Bella what I wanted to do to her once her father was gone, far too low for Charlie to hear of course, but she could hear me perfectly.

Whenever Charlie wasn't looking, I teased the back of Bella's neck, demonstrating how I wanted to taste her. At one point I snuck a hand up under her skirt, just a little flicker of my finger, but enough to drive her crazy. I wondered how much I could get away with before she snapped.

I pressed my hard length against her back and her heart beat faster. "Do you feel what you do to me when you where a skirt like that Bella?" I asked, gripping her hips and holding her flush against my body.

I should have known payback would be a bitch.

She inhaled sharply and spoke on the exhale, so quickly and quietly, that only my ears could pick it up. "I've been thinking about your mouth on my body all day."

I love Charlie, I really do, but if he didn't get out of here soon so I could bury my face under his daughter's skirt, I'm going to have to kill him.

"Well, it looks like you kids are all set," he finally said, brushing his hands together.

Thank God, I really didn't think Bella would appreciate my ripping her father to shreds.

Charlie moved to heft the flat tire into the back of my car and I headed him off, that last thing I needed was for him to see Bella's underwear lying back there.

_Mmmm, red lace. _

_Dripping wet with Bella, red lace…_

_Damn it, focus._

"I've got that Charlie, thank you very much, I don't think I would have been able to get that bolt unscrewed without you," I said.

"Glad I could help," Charlie nodded. "See ya back at home Bells," he muttered as he ducked into his cruiser and pulled out onto the highway.

_Phew, that was close._

I wondered if we should continue where we were before we were interrupted.

_I _wanted to, but would Bella?

She was still facing the direction her father had just driven off in, her head craning to look around the trees and once again I wished that if there were only one mind in the world that I could read at this very moment, that it was hers.

I took a tentative step in Bella's direction trying to gauge her body's reaction.

"Edward?" she breathed over her shoulder.

"Yes," I answered, appearing behind her. I kept a half inch buffer between us and my lips a millimeter from her ear.

Her heart raced, her scent thickened and her breathing was erratic at best. I could hear her swallow back a groan and feel her body heat rise.

"That was close," she said quietly. "We should probably head back."

I was about to agree with her when her right hand curled around my hip, gripping my backside and tugging my body closer. I allowed my body to come into contact with hers and my cool erection pressed into the small of her back. Bella gasped in such a way that it made every muscle clench with desire.

"Bella," I growled, feeling the sound vibrate in my chest. My hand snaked around her taut little belly and I held her body against mine. "If you truly intend for us to move this to a more secluded location you are going to have to stop touching me like that," I whispered, brushing my lips against her hot, tender flesh. "Otherwise I may have to reach up under that skirt and make you come right here, right now."

Her fingers pressed against my rump as she pushed her ass into me, blasting my length with her delicious heat.

Without another word I swept her off of the ground and repositioned her in the back of the Volvo, ready to dive head first under her skirt, when she stopped me.

"Wait," she said breathlessly, thoroughly confusing me.

Didn't she say that she had thought about my mouth on her body all day? I know she did because right after she said it, I almost killed Charlie so I could make it happen. My own thoughts of putting my mouth to her body were bad enough, but to know that she thought about it as well while traipsing around town in the red lace thong were near maddening.

My nostrils flared and my lips twitched. "Wait?" I asked as I leaned into the back of the car, my arms trembling with anticipation.

Bella scooted over and made room in the back, her eyes were twinkling wickedly again as she patted the empty space. "Lay down."

I was in and situated on my back before Bella finished pronouncing the 'n' in down.

She was kneeling at my side, her ass in the air as she leaned over me slightly. I couldn't stop myself, the position was far too tempting so I reached under the fabric and cupped her right bare butt cheek as her fingers grasped the button of my jeans.

"There's something I want to try," she grinned, the naughty twinkle sparked in her eyes again.

Honestly, I was a little frightened. I sensed that Naughty Bella was a force to be reckoned with and I didn't know if I was up to resisting right now.

She unzipped my pants and started to tug them down my hips.

So far, I really liked where this was headed.

Bella started to toss her left leg over my hips and I grasped her around the waist, holding her away from my body and mentally slapped myself for what I was about to say.

"We can't," I whispered.

"Do you trust me Edward?" she asked.

Sure, I trusted _her_. It was _me _that I didn't trust.

Slowly, I released her and she sat back against the very top of my thighs, I could feel her heat against my scrotum and I had to grip the top of the passenger seat.

"I think we should keep our shirts on, because this might be too much for both of us otherwise," she explained.

"O-okay," I squeaked out. My entire body was trembling so hard the car was vibrating I wasn't sure what she was about to do, but it must be intense.

"Relax Edward, if this is too much for you, just tell me and I'll stop," she said.

She started to move up my body, adjusting her skirt over her hips. Her white hot heat touched the base of my erection and trapped it between our bodies. She slid up my entire length, caressing it with her warm wet folds as she adjusted her position to stimulate herself as well.

_Good Christ!_

"Do you want to set the pace maybe that'll help?"

I probably should have, but I was enjoying having her in control of the situation too much.

"No," I breathed, unable to say anything else.

Bella made two passes before I had to stop her, holding her body still over mine.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, near panting from the experience already. She knew damn well that it felt good, she was teasing me.

"You know it does," I growled, gripping her hips tighter.

"Do you want to stop?"

_Fuck no!_

"No," I shook my head, easing up my grip.

She started to move again and it was the most delicious torture I'd ever endured. My hips started moving with hers and after a few moments we found our rhythm.

We started to really get into it and the car rocked back and forth.

Bella was enjoying it, but I could tell that she wasn't quite getting the stimulation she needed to come. My brain quickly ran through the female anatomy, more specifically, Bella's anatomy.

"Sit up a bit Bella," I whispered, grasping her hips, pressing her a little harder against me. She shifted her weight and gasped.

_There it is._

She pushed her palms up against the roof as she rocked against me. Jesus she looked amazing like this. Her mouth open and gasping for air as her body writhed over mine.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I could feel my own orgasm nearly about to burst forward.

Quickly I reached back and grabbed the back of the driver's seat.

"Edward," she panted, pressing hips down as hard as she could against my erection.

God that was sexy as hell when she said my name like that and Dirty Edward made himself known once again.

"Fuck, Bella, you are going to make me come."

She slid forward as her orgasm overtook her and the very tip of my length slipped inside her.

I wrenched the headrest of the driver's seat off as I came at the sensation and I had to fight every fiber of my being to be still and not move an inch.

Bella froze as well, her body still shuddering with her release as my cool semen flowed against her.

I wasn't deep enough to actually come inside of her, it still felt fanfuckingtastic but I couldn't move. If I moved, I was going to slide right in.

"Bella, I need you to move, very slowly."

She swallowed hard and lifted her body from mine.

When she was safely clear she flopped over onto her back and we both were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

The virginity was still intact.

Barely.

It was then that I realized that I was still gripping the top half of the driver's seat.

Oops.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read and know that reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! _**

**_Now for the important part, what 'ward will I dangle in front of you this time? Hmmmmm, I'm going to go with…._**

**_Lounging on the couch in nothing but a pair of faded out old jeans. His arms slung behind his head and his long legs stretched across the entire sofa, waiting for you with a crooked smile and a quiet, "Hey."_**


	12. Painfully Slow

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Super thanks to the awesomest of awesome, the coolest of cool, the shizzle in my nizzle, my most fantabulous beta, **vjgm**. Who loves ya baby? *MWAH*

Readers, I know I've said this the last couple of times but OMG! You guys truly blow me away! Not only with your awesome reviews but with all of your recommendations! Thank you so much to everyone who has recommended my little fic to a friend, that is just so cool I can't even put into words the amount of coolness that it is! Now the continuation debate, I mentioned last chapter that I will indeed be taking this into the honeymoon and you guys are killing me with the guilt about continuing into the change!! KILLING ME I TELL YOU!! And I've decided that this little story will indeed continue into the Bella's change.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and recommending me to your friends, you are all the bomb diggities!!

*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*

**

* * *

**

~Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…

"_Bella, I need you to move, very slowly."_

_She swallowed hard and lifted her body from mine._

_When she was safely clear she flopped over onto her back and we both were able to breathe a sigh of relief. _

_The virginity was still intact._

_Barely._

_It was then that I realized that I was still gripping the top half of the driver's seat._

_Oops._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

After decapitating the driver's seat, I knew I had to get Bella home before Charlie got there. I really didn't want to have to explain what had happened to my car.

I drove to her house as quick as I could and kept my hands to myself, mostly.

Bella had a way of bringing out the horny seventeen year old in me that I'd stifled for the past eighty years and he was having a field day teasing her every chance he got.

As I pulled into the driveway, I wondered how much time Bella and I had before Charlie got home. I wanted to taste Bella in the worst way.

The phone buzzed in my pocket as I slid out from behind the steering wheel, a text from Alice.

_Approx. 15 min._

That was a window of time I could work with, but it was going to have to be fast.

I _needed_ to taste her.

I grinned to myself as I saw her starting up the stairs to her front door. I zipped over and stood at the bottom of the steps and leered unabashedly at Bella's backside as she ascended to the front door. Her hips sashaying from side to side, the sound of the fabric sliding over her bare skin seemed to say "Edward" with every step. She stood on her toes and reached under the eaves to find her house key, the hem of her skirt rode up her smooth thighs and I tilted my head, trying to catch a peek.

"Are you trying to look under my skirt Edward?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

Busted, again.

Damn.

The curve of her lips told me that she really wasn't upset and her scent swirling in the air confirmed that she was anything but mad.

I put on my best dazzling smirk and looked at her from under my lashes. "Maybe."

She blinked a few times. "Damn," she said quietly, more to herself than me I think. A deliciously smug feeling washed over me and I relished it.

That wicked twinkle sparked her chocolate brown eyes and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she smiled and quickly looked to the left and then to the right.

What the hell is she going to do?

The next thing I knew Bella reached down, grabbed the bottom of her skirt and flashed me before she turned to unlock the front door.

My mouth hung open in shock.

I know that the entire moment was barely a second of human time, but with my keen vampire vision I could see everything as if it happened in slow motion.

Her hand sliding down her skirt, her fingers curling around the hem at the bottom, the way the fabric moved as she flipped it up and then billowed back down before it flared out again as she turned for the door, the tender white swell of her mouth watering backside barely visible.

_Mental note, one of the first things I'm going to do when she's turned is bite that salacious rump._

But the best part was a glimpse of the sweetest triangle of skin that has ever graced this planet, glistening already with her dew.

_She is in so much trouble._

I sped up the steps behind her, pressing my body against hers and I grabbed her wrist as she was getting ready to turn the key.

"Bella," I whispered, my lips against her neck as I slid my hand up her body to cup her full breast, sucking my breath through my teeth as my palm settled over her already hardened nipple.

"This is what's going to happen," I breathed down her back, "as soon as you open this door, I'm going to spread you onto that couch," I released her breast and trailed my hand down her chest and gathered one side of her skirt in my fist, nearly exposing her, "I'm going to pull this maddening skirt out of my way," I slipped my finger beneath the fabric, sliding along the moisture that was getting thicker by the second, pressing against the tight bundle of nerves at her apex before pushing into her, "and then I'm going to taste every single bit of skin that I am touching right now."

She gasped and let out a whimpering breath and her knees nearly gave way.

"Shit, Bella," I growled. "Get this door open before I break it down."

Bella's trembling hands fumbled with the knob and the door flew open, cracking against the wall next to it.

Moving our bodies across the small front room at top speed, I scaled Charlie's armchair with ease and laid Bella on the sofa.

Kneeling on the floor beside it, I looped my left arm under her right leg and gripped the bottom hem of her skirt as I looked up at her.

"Tell me again how long you thought about this?" I asked, curling the tip of my tongue around my top lip and sliding it halfway across before pulling it back into my mouth.

"All day," she was panted down at me; her face was flushed with such wanton lust, her voice had this rough undertone to it that was making me insane and she whispered a very quiet, "everyday."

I was so glad I was already on the floor because that last word would have crippled me. I had to close my eyes and get a grip on myself.

_Ten minutes._

I folded back the soft fabric and licked my lips at the sight before me.

My sweet, luscious Bella

I stroked her silky, wet flesh with my thumbs and she jolted under my cold touch.

"Please," she breathed, her body arching off of the sofa.

I sucked the venom back that was building up in my mouth with a loud slurp before I slid my mouth along the inside of her thigh, closing my lips around a small patch of skin right at the crease of her leg. Her femoral artery throbbed and I couldn't resist stroking it with my tongue, feeling it pulse harder as her heartbeat sped up.

I refused to let the growl coiling up in the back of my throat to get away from me. I channeled it, used it.

Turning my head toward her center, I wrapped my lips around her warm, slick flesh and unleashed the sound against her, sending vibrations up her body.

"Holy fuck," she gasped, gripping the back of the couch, clutching it for dear life.

Bella did not use that word lightly so I knew I'd done something _very_ good.

I swirled my tongue around the tight nub that was growing infinitely hotter by the second. Looking up at her with a sinister grin, I watched her face as I did it again, pulling in a breath in more of a snarl this time, but having the same effect.

Her shoulders rolled forward as her body curled around my head, her left foot planted against the floor as she pushed her hips up into my touch.

"Edward…oh God…" she sputtered, her breaths coming in uneven spurts through her open mouth.

"Like that?" I asked quietly, sliding my tongue along her folds until I could sink it inside of her, closing my lips around hers as I suckled the tender sweet flesh before returning to flick at the little button at the top of her sex.

"Yes…shit…" she panted, her voice was so strained and nearly frantic.

_Five minutes._

I reached up and slipped my middle two fingers into her body, twisting them until my palm was turned up and I began to probe until I found that spot that made her toes curl and her knees shake.

Digging deep inside myself I channeled one final growl against her. One that shook the entire couch with its intensity and I could feel her orgasm spool up inside her body before it burst forward.

I held my fingers inside of her until the last pulse of her release squeezed them.

Bella was still panting and her body was still trembling as I hovered over her.

_Three minutes._

"I have to go, Charlie will be home in three minutes and I really do not want to try to explain why I'm missing the top half of the driver's seat," I chuckled. "I think he might actually try to shoot me."

Her weak arms flopped around my neck and the little spot between her eyebrows puckered. "But you'll be back tonight right?" she asked, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Wild werewolves couldn't keep me away," I whispered, before I kissed her good and deep. I plucked her off of the couch and set her on feet, giving her a little pat on her bottom. "You better go put something on."

She wound her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "What did you mean before when you said Charlie 'mostly' believed that you actually had a flat tire?"

"Apparently that is a popular spot for teenagers to park and fool around and he's pretty sure we were doing more than changing a tire back there," I winked at her.

"Oh God," she mumbled against my shirt and I could feel the heat of her blush burn through the thin cotton.

"Don't worry," I kissed the top of her head. "Charlie has gotten really good at playing dumb and I think he'd like to keep it that way. You better go put something on."

I kissed her one last time before I headed back to my house, listening to Bella trip _up_ the stairs and barely making it out of the driveway, passing Charlie as he rounded the corner in front of the house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the door to my garage rolled open I saw Rosalie at the end of the empty space where I usually parked, wearing her coveralls, standing next to a brand new Volvo driver's seat, four new tires and her toolbox.

"Alice ordered these last week," Rose said, gesturing to the items next to her, "and since I was the one that told Bella about that little maneuver that made you rip the head off of an innocent seat, she said that the least I could do was install the new one and since I was doing that I should replace the tires as well." She huffed and rolled her eyes like she was already ridiculously bored. "I guess its fine since the Volvo is due for a tune-up anyway."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wait, Bella talks to _you_ about those kinds of things?"

"Well duh, Edward who do you think she's going to talk to, Jessica the snotty bitch or Angela the other virgin?"

"I just didn't think…I thought you didn't care for Bella very much, that's all," I said with a shrug.

Honestly, I was under the impression that she wished Bella would just disappear into the night to never be heard from again. Rose has never hidden the fact that she didn't approve of my relationship with Bella, even to Bella's face.

Rose sighed and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "She makes you happy," she said quietly. Her underlying thoughts surprised me more than anything I'd heard in a very long time.

_I haven't ever seen you as happy as you've been with her. I don't get it, but it's not for me to get and I can accept that. You deserve to be happy, Edward. Besides, she's not all that bad, for a human, and if you tell anyone I said that I will deny the hell out of it._

I grabbed the top half of my old driver's seat and left my car for Rose to tinker with.

"Thank you," I said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek before I walked into the house.

"Hey," Rose called as I stepped through the door, "don't think I didn't notice that hole in the wall of my garage either. You and the dumbshit twins better get that fixed."

I saw Emmett and Jasper look at each other and cringe. Rosalie was one person you did not want to piss off.

"Edward did it," Emmett said, completely throwing me under the proverbial bus.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen don't you _even_ pull that shit with me, I know you and that idiot standing next to you had a hand in the whole thing," she called.

Jasper turned to Emmett. "Man, you got middle named; you are in so much trouble."

"I know," Emmett said, a completely sinful smile curling his lips before he cackled wickedly.

I shook my head at Em and I scooted past him and Jasper, the top of the Volvo's driver's seat tucked under my arm as I headed up to my room to stash my newest mementos.

If I kept this up, I was going to need a bigger closet.

After giving the red lace thong one more sniff before I tucked it away with the rest of Bella's undergarments that I'd pilfered, I wandered out of the closet to find Emmett and Jasper standing in the middle of my room.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously man, you waltz in here with a piece of your ride, which you broke off, and you ask us what?" Emmett snorted and looked over at Jazz. "Hunting?"

"Hunting," Jasper nodded and the next thing I knew they each had one of my arms and were carting me out of the window.

Normally I would have been furious at this, laying into another one of my many angst ridden tangents about appropriate behavior and throwing a general hissy fit.

Not today, not anymore, I was done with that.

Today, I made Bella swear.

Twice.

A discovery that I found to be, so incredibly liberating that I could hardly contain myself.

We stopped at the edge of a cliff, and I marveled at the setting sun. I'd forgotten how many colors were tossed around the sky at this hour.

It was as if I was seeing everything for the first time, all over again. I could feel myself really letting go.

_Why had I fought this so hard?_

With one slow deep breath I mourned all of the years I wasted being so wound up in my own pain. Flopping onto my back, I stared up into the heavens and inhaling life anew.

Jasper fell back next to me with a chuckle. Naturally he felt everything that had just passed through me.

"Welcome to the world man," he said quietly. "It's great isn't it?"

"It's amazing," I smiled.

Emmett sat with us and Jasper turned onto his elbow. "I gotta know, what was it that finally did it? What made you decide that you could drop the angst?"

"It's ridiculous," I chuckled to myself. "I seriously think I've been hanging out with you two entirely too much."

"Well shit man, are you gonna share with the rest of the class or are we going to have to beat it out of ya?" Emmett asked.

I sat up and started shaking my head at myself. Was I really going to do this, say it out loud?

"Argh," I groaned as I scrubbed my hands through my hair.

"Look at him man, he's going for the hair grab," Em pointed, "this must me really good," he practically squealed with glee.

I was nervous as hell and yet I couldn't stop grinning because I couldn't stop hearing it over and over inside my head.

It wasn't just a quiet 'fuck' or a barely whispered 'shit' that she uttered in the throes of what I was doing to her. It was a lust riddled, throaty, near breathless, 'holy fuck' and a panting, strained and an almost frantic 'yes…shit.'

Clearing my throat, which as completely unnecessary, and squeezing my eye shut I threw down the last wall to my inner self and let it out.

"I made Bella swear," I said quietly. "Twice."

Emmett slapped the ground so hard that it rumbled beneath us, nearly creating a fissure in the earth.

"That's what I'm talkin 'bout!" he boomed before he reeled himself back in. "Hang on, you need to clarify that. What do you consider swearing, because if all she said was 'damn' or 'hell' that so doesn't count. Actual cursing is anything that can't be said on network television." There were a few things Em took very seriously, this was one of them. "Now that we're clear, please continue."

"Continue?" I asked.

Em rolled his eyes. "What did she say dumbass?"

_I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud, Bella would kill me. But honestly, I don't even think she realized she'd said them anyway. Or maybe she did. Jesus. _

"Fuck and shit," I blurted out.

Emmett got his technical face on again. "Okay, now was it fuck _and_ shit separately or fuckin shit?"

"Separately."

"What did you do to her man, cause I don't think I've heard Bella say either one of those, ever," Emmett said. "I gotta say, I'm impressed and as weird as it sounds, a little bit proud."

I explained the growling thing I'd done and they both sat with their mouths hanging open in shock.

Emmett, for once, didn't have a witty comeback. "Why didn't I ever think of that?" he wondered.

"Something so simple…" Jasper added.

"It's fucking brilliant is what it is," Emmett declared.

I could have told them that Bella flashed me from her front porch and I'm sure that would have earned her even more points, especially with Emmett, but I kept that little secret to myself. No one would know about that but Bella and I.

My brothers and I continued to talk while we went on a hunt, playing a good round of who could bag the biggest game, which I won.

Back at the house I started to take a quick shower to get the hunt smell off of me before I headed back to Bella's.

The fresh blood coursed through my body as I stood under the spray and thought about this afternoon, about Bella and I gripped myself, hissing as my palm slid over the tip.

I heard the door to my bedroom open and close and footsteps slowly making their way past my bed to turn on the stereo.

_Jesus, can't a vampire get any privacy in this house?_

I let out a growl, in warning, and the invader hesitated before they began moving again, this time they seemed to be coming closer to the bathroom where I was naked and molesting myself. I listened carefully; the footsteps were light, but not quite as light as a vampire's might be.

_No, she was at home, probably already in bed. This was Emmett thinking he's funny and pulling a prank._

The soft sound of clothing falling to the floor preceded the sound of the doorknob to the bathroom being turned.

I inhaled a warning snarl that was choked off by the scent that bombarded me, burning down the back of my throat.

I stood motionless and watched her unclear figure move on the other side of the frosted glass. The shower door opened and Bella stepped through the swirling mist, still wearing her bra and panties.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I could help you wash your back, but I can go back home and just listen to Charlie snore if you prefer," she answered, turning on her heel.

"Like hell," I panted in her ear, pressing my hands against the shower door, holding it closed.

Turning in my outstretched arms she drove my body back under the spray.

She moved impossibly slow, drawing out every touch at a painful pace.

Starting at my fingertips, Bella ran the soap up the length of my arm, over the top, swirling the soap around my elbow and along the hard muscle of my bicep. She pushed the sudsy bar around my shoulder and under my arm, slowly dragging it across the sensitive underside, down the crease of my elbow and all the way to my wrist. Pushing that arm into the spray, rinsing the suds away, she repeated the process to the other side.

I bit back moans as her fingers sizzled against my flesh.

Bella moved behind me and I could hear her lathering the bar between her hands for a moment before she swiped across my back, one hand held the soap while the other spread the foam between my shoulder blades and down my spine.

I couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as she pressed against me from behind. The wet fabric of her bra doing very little to conceal the hardness of her nipples. Her hands slid around my chest, swirling the hair in different direction as she washed, trembling as they continued down my body, over my corded belly and down the trail of hair and I hissed in protest when she stopped just three inches below my navel.

Her soapy hands moved over the smooth slabs of muscle of my thighs as she knelt behind me, washing them as thoroughly as she did my arms. I caught my breath when her hand reached up between my legs, her fingers grasping my hip to steady herself while she lavished her attention on my knees and down to the tops of my feet. My entire body was trembling and I was panting for breath when she finally stood up again.

Bella's movements were slow and measured as she stepped in front of me, suds spilling over her fingers as she worked the bar.

I had to grip the wall of the shower behind her while she worked the lather over my backside and then around to the front. She washed quickly but I couldn't help breathing heavily down on her as her heat nearly pushed me over the edge.

I thought about how easily I could just pick her up, wrap her legs around my waist and take her right here. I could tear away those thin cotton panties and sink myself inside of her before she knew what was happening.

"Edward?"

Her voice broke my train of thought, bringing me back to reality. It was then I realized she was kneeling, licking droplets of water off of her lips as she looked up at me. She tilted her head at me as her hands started to move up my legs, sliding one around to palm my backside while the other gripped the base of my straining erection.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even nod to indicate that I wanted this. All I could do was watch her mouth move closer and engulf the end.

"Shit," I finally muttered as her lips started to work as much of my length as she could handle, her hand twisting and pumping what didn't fit inside her mouth.

I felt the pop of the tile as my hand clenched, pulverizing the ceramic like it was wet sand.

It didn't take long. Between everything that transpired between us this afternoon, in the car and on Charlie's couch, the hunt and the attention she lavished upon me as she bathed me, I was near exploding before she even touched her lips to my cool skin.

Snapping the soap dish off of the wall, her throat flexed around my length as I came in a torrent. She kissed up my entire chest as she stood before me.

"You're too tall," she said, "I can't reach your head."

Nodding I knelt in front of her. My face was right at her soft belly and I couldn't stop myself. I waited until her fingers were entangled in my hair, washing it, and then I pressed a kiss to her milky skin, slipping my tongue between my parted lips I tasted her with a quiet, "Mmmm."

Bella's grip tightened against my scalp and I kissed her again, gently sucking the tender flesh of her abdomen. Her hands shook horribly, but she continued to scrub my hair.

Tilting my head back into water flow, she rinsed my hair clean, running her fingers through my locks to make sure all of the soap was gone.

I didn't have words to express how I felt in this moment. So loved and oddly safe.

I curled my arms around her waist and pressed my cheek to her belly.

We stood like this for quite a while, her hands smoothing over my hair until the water started to run cold.

When we dried off I slipped one of my shirts over her head and she curled up next to me in my bed, falling asleep within minutes.

I'd let her sleep here with me for a few hours before I took her home. I just couldn't bear to be without her right now, not even for a few moments.

_Four days, sixteen hours and forty-seven minutes._

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Once again, thank you SO VERY MUCH FOR _****_READING_****_!!! If you were indeed referred by a friend, please let me know who it was so I can thank them proper! You guys are the best and as always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated._**

**_Right then, onto what I know you are all really waiting for, the tasty nugget at the end, the after dinner mint if you will. So your sitting in the tub, soaking your troubles away and who should show up, running his cool hands over your back as he whispers in your ear all of the ways he's going to wash you and by the time he's done you will be good and relaxed._**


	13. SoixanteNeuf

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Beta, oh my beta, how loverly are thee? Big thanks to my rockin' beta, **vjgm**! I know I've said it before, but I aspire! If you haven't read something she's written, you must be living under a rock! Crawl out and get thee to checkin!

Readers again I say WOW! You are all so awesome and kind I just wish I could squeeze each and every one of you!! You continue to blow me away with your love and it just warms my heart to no end!! Again, if you were recommended to my little fic by a friend, PLEASE let me know so I can thank that person properly by sending them a little extra love!!

* * *

I snuck Bella back into her room early the next morning, as usual, and vacated as soon as I heard Charlie stumbling to the bathroom.

As I was heading out of the window, I heard Bella moan in her sleep. Not just any moan, I knew what that one meant because I pulled that same sound out of her every chance I got.

I stopped in the tree just outside her window and listened, waiting for her to cry out in ecstasy.

Nothing.

She jolted awake, sitting straight up in her little bed, clutching her sheets. I watched her eyes dart around the room, to the rocking chair where I would normally perch to watch her sleep and to the window. I saw her straining her eyes, trying to look into the dim light as far as she could, but I knew there was no way she could see me in the shadows of this tree.

With an angry groan she flopped back down onto the bed and beat her closed fists on the mattress a couple of times.

"Damn it," she muttered, sinking her hands into her hair and tugging.

Bella was frustrated.

I could have climbed back through her window and taken care of this little situation in ten seconds flat. That, I knew for a fact.

But I didn't.

Instead, I watched an agitated Bella kick her feet free of the sheet that was tangled around them, grumbling about being 'so fucking close.'

I chuckled, just loud enough to make it to her human ears.

Bella sat up on her elbows and looked around the room again. "Edward?" she whispered.

She was still wearing my shirt. Her earlier quarrel with the bed sheet had pushed the bottom of it up over her right hip, exposing her soft white skin. She shifted in the bed and sent her completely and thoroughly aroused scent flowing through her open window at me.

Bella heard me hiss through my clenched teeth and she sat up fully. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Watching you."

Her breath caught and I could see her pebbled nipples poking the thin cotton tee she was wearing, making it almost impossible for me to stay where I was, but I dug my fingers into the bark and held firm.

I saw her eyes dance around the room one last time before settling on the window. A lustful darkness fell over her face as she realized what I was saying.

I wanted to watch.

The proverbial ball was in her court, this was her choice. She could get up and start her day and I would have been completely fine with that.

But that's not what she did.

A soft moan broke into the air as a pungent wave of her pheromones bombarded my system. Jesus, this excited her almost as much as it excited me and in that very moment I couldn't tell you if she was created by God or the Devil himself.

Bella pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth as a slow, sexy smirk curled her pert mouth and she lowered herself to the mattress.

I took a few calming breaths, trying to center myself so I would go crashing through that damned window of hers.

_Please, touch yourself Bella._

Her small left hand trembled as she dragged the backs of her fingers down along the outer curve of her breast. Her palm turned, cupping the soft mound of flesh, swirling her delicate fingers over the erect little bud, pinching it through the flimsy material.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly.

_JesusmotherfuckingChrist give me strength._

I started to pant through my open mouth as her right hand started to pull at the hem of the oversized tee shirt she'd been sleeping in, exposing the flushed, perfectly pink skin hiding under its edge.

The pads of her fingers skidded across her taut belly, toward the wet folds of her delicious sex.

"Yes," I whispered out loud.

She heard me, arching her back off of the bed and gripping her nipple tighter, whimpering as she slid between her creamy thighs.

I'd never felt more perverted or filthy in my entire life as I unzipped my pants and took my cock in my hand. I grunted and gritted my teeth and I worked my fist over the cold hard flesh.

"Edward," she breathed, her two middle fingers working in a tight circle over her tender little bud, bringing her closer to the release her body denied her in sleep.

A branch broke off in my hand as I tried to steady myself, pulling and jerking harder and faster than I ever had before.

Her movements started to become desperate, more frantic and out of control as she pressed harder. Her full bottom lip jutting out as her breathing rushed in and out between her clenched teeth.

A tiny sound gurgled out of the back of her throat. I knew that sound, I'd played that sound over and over in my head hundreds of times. She made it just before she came, every time.

Bella's legs started to squeeze together, cutting off what little view I had to begin with.

_Nononononononononononononono…_

"Let me see Bella, please," I begged, the rough timbre of a growl rattled in the back of my voice.

Her right knee splayed open and I nearly jerked myself right out of the tree at the sight I beheld.

"Oh God Edward," she mewled. "I'm….mmmm…"

_Please say it please say it pleasesayit_.

"Coming…" she panted.

My body jolted forward, grunting and snarling as I came against the trunk of the tree, a lot louder than I intended to.

I quickly got my bearings when I heard Charlie picking up his gun to have a look around outside. Apparently he'd heard something strange.

Shit.

Stuffing myself back into my pants, I ducked through Bella's open window.

She was still sprawled on her bed, her eyes squeezed shut, fingers pressed to her wet throbbing flesh and her breathing was still erratic.

Damn, if that wasn't a beautiful sight.

I knelt by her bed and watched silently as her body calmed down.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me, her tell tale blush creeping up her face.

"What were you dreaming about that made you so…agitated?" I asked.

The crimson in her cheeks deepened. "You and me, four days and fifteen hours from now."

"You mean four days and eleven hours from now."

"No," she shook her head. "Four days and eleven hours from now is when the wedding ceremony begins," she said. "Four days and fifteen hours from now the ceremony will be over, we'll be married and we will have spent a dignified amount of time at the reception before we slip away to…"

_Hopefully fuck like wild monkeys in heat._

"Mmmm, I like your countdown much better," I laughed leaning in and kissing my gorgeous wife to be, pulling the sheet up over her body.

I heard Charlie come back into the house and he started to rummage around in the kitchen. I knew Bella was going to want to make breakfast for him so I kissed her one last time, promising to see her later in the day after Alice was done torturing her, and ran home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My brothers and I were more than surprised when the girls arrived home in the early afternoon and as the thoughts of Rose and Alice hit, I was practically knocked off of the couch.

Apparently Bella was touting my oral technique during their lunch discussion, complete with…what was the term Alice just used…_growly goodness_.

I knew Bella sought advice from my more experienced sisters, but I had no idea she shared as well. Emmett wasn't kidding, women talk about everything.

Bella had been bragging about my skill and to my surprise, I wasn't mortified in the least. In fact, I was ridiculously turned on. I bit the inside of my lip thinking about how Bella might have described what I did to her, how it really made her feel. I mean, I had a pretty good idea because I _was_ there for the actual event, but what ever she said to Alice and Rose must have been really good to get Alice to abandon a shopping trip.

Jasper inhaled sharply as the door to from the garage flung open, feeling the sexual energy that must have been dripping off of the girls and the Xbox controller cracked in his grip.

"What the hell man?" Emmett yelled, hearing the plastic pop and Jasper's character stopped moving on the screen.

A wave of lust filled the room and Emmett twisted the remote in his own hand, breaking it in half.

Alice wandered in and didn't say a word to Jasper, didn't even look in our direction.

_Don't look over there,_ Alice thought to herself. _Edward's over there and after the things Bella said…oh God…I do _not_ want to think about my brother that way. _She went straight the stairs and as if he was being beckoned by some sort of siren song, Jasper silently followed her.

Rosalie stepped in and her eyes zeroed in on her prey, a very worked up Emmett whose brain had been rendered incapable of forming any kind of coherent thought, just flashes of random pornographic acts streamed from his mind.

_I still can't believe innocent little Bella flashed Edward on her front porch, in broad daylight no less. That girl has some balls, I'll give her that and Edward…damn_, I arched an eyebrow at Rosalie, completely and utterly shocked at what I was hearing, _I wonder if the growling will have the same effect on Emmett?_ She wondered, painting a completely disgusting visual in her mind's eye.

I lightly cleared my throat and her eyes flashed to me briefly.

_What? That's what you get for poking around inside my head, pervert, _her thoughts screamed at me.

"Emmett," she snapped pointing up the stairs. I didn't even see Emmett get up; all I heard was "Later," on the wind as he blew through the room, nearly crashing into Bella.

"Sorry Bells," he called down before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"What was that all about?" I laughed, wondering if Bella would admit to any of the conversations she'd had with my sisters.

"I don't know," Bella said as she plopped onto the couch next to me, inspecting a mangled game controller lying on the coffee table. "We were sitting there in the food court, talking and then all of a sudden Alice leaps off of the chair, mutters something to Rosalie and the next thing I know we are back in the car and heading here."

"What were you talking about?" I asked casually, trying my best to hide the smirk that was threatening to bust out across my face.

Bella's face flushed. "You," she said quietly.

There was a loud thud from upstairs and Bella whipped her head around. "What was that?" she asked.

Of course she couldn't hear all of what I did.

I did my best to stay out of their heads during times like this, even leaving the house for a few hours if I had to. But sometimes, thing got a little rambunctious and when Jasper was home, lust and desire pumped through the house. Bella had never been here when Jasper and Alice really went at it, so she'd never felt the full brunt of what he was capable of in this situation.

"Nothing," I chuckled. "I think their just…moving some furniture."

I started to feel the effects of not only Jasper, but of Bella sitting in front of me in yet another skirt. This was one of those gauzy, short peasant skirts that flowed over her legs like a whisper.

Damn.

I reached out and placed a hand on her leg, my thumb dipping just below the hem to touch the bare skin at the bottom of her knee.

"So, what were you saying about me?" I asked in my most sultry voice. "All good I hope." I winked.

Bella fidgeted in her seat, and I noticed that with every squirm she moved a fraction of an inch closer to me.

_Thank you Jasper._

"Of course it was all good," she said softly, her fingers nervously playing with the collar of her shirt as her breathing and her heart rate picked up a notch. "It's always good," she whispered.

A crash from upstairs startled her but she didn't look to the stairs this time. "Furniture?" she asked, sounding very breathy and completely sexy.

"Yep," I nodded, inching my hand farther up her leg, dragging the hem of her skirt up as I went.

She swallowed hard as she started to pull her sweater off, exposing the tiny baby blue ribbed tank she had on, the outlines of her soft satin bra visible through the near tissue paper thin fabric. "It's so warm in here," she said, moving her body even closer to mine.

"Is it?" I asked, running my cool fingers down the length of her now bare arm.

"Uh huh," she squeaked.

"Mmmm," I sighed, scooting closer still. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded and licked her lips, her eyes staring intently at my mouth as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

"What did you girls talk about?" I swallowed back the venom that was pooling in my mouth at the sight of the lone bead of sweat that was slowly making its way down her supple neck.

"Girl stuff, ya know," she started. "Do you remember the other day, in the meadow, when you told me that your brothers gave you advice?"

I reached forward and swiped the drop of perspiration off of her body before it disappeared into her cleavage, and sucked it off of my finger as I nodded to her. "Mmmhmmm," I murmured.

"Well," she said, pausing to take a deep breath, "I decided that maybe I should talk to Alice and Rose about…stuff, since they're more experienced."

By the time she got to the word 'stuff' she was nearly panting.

"And do you tell them…stuff?" I purred, flipping her hair back off of her shoulder, better exposing that glorious throat of hers and started to stroke the soft skin over her collar bone.

"Oh…" she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed for a second. "Sometimes," she whispered.

"Did you tell them what happened on Charlie's couch yesterday?"

"Yes."

I leaned forward and skimmed my nose along the exquisitely hot flesh just under her jaw. "Tell me what you said Bella, exactly."

Her entire body was quivering and the aroma coming off of her was so God damned intoxicating that I almost felt drunk.

"I told them," she began quietly as I started running my lips up and down her neck, "how you laid me on the sofa and how it felt when you growled against me."

"How did it feel?"

"God…" she groaned and I could sense her body so close to orgasm already and I hadn't even done anything to her. "The first time it surprised me and it felt like every nerve ending in my body had been lit on fire."

"And the second time?" I asked, lazily dragging my tongue up to that spot behind her ear that drives her crazy.

"The second…damn," she cursed softly as I suckled that spot. "The second, was different," she said quietly. She appeared to be looking for the right words to describe it. "I could feel you breathing me in and it made my entire body want to wrap around your head and never let you up."

My hand started to move up her leg again, pushing the bottom of her skirt even farther up her trembling thighs. "And then?"

"You asked me if I liked it." The words flew out of her mouth in one breath, one quick hot breath.

"Did you?"

Bella hands were fisted in my shirt and she was practically sitting on top of me. My fingers were fully under her skirt, toying with the elastic of her panties.

"You know I did," she whimpered.

A chorus of moans echoed from upstairs, but I don't think Bella even heard them at this point.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I responded, as I started to slowly drag her underwear down her slim little hips.

"Take me upstairs."

With vampire speed, I scooped Bella up in my arms and flew her up the stairs.

I gently sat her in the center of my bed and quickly stripped off my shirt before I stalked toward her from the end.

"Wait," she said breathlessly.

_Jesus Christ with the fucking wait!_ She pulled that shit in the Volvo yesterday and I practically ripped the bumper off of the back of the car. Then the memory of what almost happened knocked me upside the head. We almost…

"Bella," I growled. "No," I rumbled as I started up her body.

"But, there's something I want to try," she said, biting her lip and tilting her head toward her shoulder, looking all sweet and innocent.

Damn her, I couldn't resist it when she played the fragile little human like that. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

I never really answered, I just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Lie back," she said, patting the spot she just vacated and crawled her way to the end.

I flopped onto my back like a good little boy and waited.

She leaned over the foot of the bed and started to unbutton my pants. I lifted my hips off of the mattress, allowing her to peel my jeans off of my legs. I don't know what it was, but when she undressed me I could almost feel the venom coursing through my system.

Having been relieved of her panties downstairs, Bella slithered out of her skirt and then knelt between my feet.

I watched her strip the tank top from her body and reach behind herself to unhook her bra.

_Shit shit shit._

We'd never been this naked, this close at the same time before.

I fisted my hands in the comforter as she started to move toward me.

"Relax Edward," she said gently, realizing how tense I was becoming as she crawled over and sat back on her heels beside me. "If this wasn't going to work, Alice would have never let Rosalie suggest it."

She did have a point.

Taking a deep breath, I willed my body to relax and nodded.

Moving agonizingly slow, she started to swing the leg farthest away over my abdomen, turning her back to me as she settled herself over the upper part of my abs.

I was wondering what the hell she was doing when she bent at the waist, placing her hands on my thighs.

I stopped breathing.

_Dear God, I. Love. Rosalie!_

Her hot palm slid up between my legs as she turned to look over her shoulder at me. "Is this okay Edward?"

Was she kidding?

"This is so fucking okay," I growled as I grabbed her hips and jerked her toward me.

She let out an excited squeak and I just about came in her hand. Her sweet little ass wiggled over my face and I had to close my eyes and gather my control.

_Must not bite. Must not bite._ I chanted over and over in my head as I carefully shielded my teeth behind my lips.

I felt her wet tongue glide over my tip, lapping at the pearl of precum that had formed. "I love the way you taste Edward," she moaned so quietly I almost didn't even hear her, her warm breath blowing across my length as she opened her soft mouth and slid her lips over me.

"Fuck," I snarled as I was bombarded with sensations. The feeling of her hot mouth on me, the sounds she made when she was doing something she_ really_ enjoyed, the sight of her tight round bottom bobbing just a quarter of an inch above my nose and the smell…oh God, there just weren't words to describe how tantalizing that scent was. Only one sensation was missing.

Taste.

I parted my lips and slowly slid my tongue between them, lightly touching it to the most decedent pink flesh that it has ever come in contact with in all of my years. Stretching it out, I curled it around her throbbing little nub.

She whimpered against my cock in her mouth and the sensation was so amazing that I hugged her lower half tighter against my face.

I started to shake my head back and forth against her, trying to get as deep as I possibly could before I unleashed a growl right into her core.

She gasped and I slipped out of her mouth. She rested her head against my thigh.

"Jesus…" she muttered, working her hand up and down my length as she regained her composure and slid me between her hot, full lips.

I hissed at the sensation. This angle created friction with an entirely different set of pressure points along my shaft, the sensitive underside scraping against the roof of her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the front as she teased along the ridge. God. Her hand swept across the top of my thigh and slid between my legs, gently cupping my balls.

The sensation startled me, I grunted and my body jerked, nearly catapulting Bella right off of me.

I had to work fast because I wasn't going to last much longer; I was in near sensory overload.

I pulled out all of the stops. I flicked my tongue across Bella's hot little button and made that soft purring noise she liked so much.

Her body started to tremble as her mouth moved faster and faster over my length. A muffled, "Mmmmm….mmmmm…mmmm…" vibrated against me.

I felt myself slipping into orgasm before Bella, but not by much.

The feeling of Bella coming on my tongue while I was coming on hers was beyond exquisite. It was so intense, my pleasure and hers all wrapped up around each other, not knowing where mine ended and hers began.

When we were both convinced that the other was completely played out, Bella rolled off of me and onto her stomach next to me. Her hot breath moving in and out against the side of my leg.

I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the room to stop spinning so I could speak again. That was…

"Edward?" she panted.

"Yeah," I answered, still out of breath that I didn't even need.

"Nobody was moving furniture, were they?"

My hand glided up her leg and settled over her soft round bottom. "Nope."

Before she could respond a knock rattled the door. "Bella, I know your done in there, get dressed and meet me and Rose down in the dining room in ten minutes, we have wedding favors to make," Alice chirped.

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "How can she possibly move, my entire body feels like its about the consistency of Jello right now. It must be a vampire thing."

"I don't think so," I shook my head, still trying to get my bearings, "Honestly, I think she's some kind of circus freak," I mumbled.

"I heard that," Alice yelled from the dining room.

"You know, I don't think I've ever noticed anyone 'moving furniture' in the middle of the day around here before," Bella said, her tone was a little odd, maybe slightly uncomfortable.

I had to laugh. "You know this was all your fault, right?"

"How in the world was it my fault?"

"You told Alice and Rose about…you know…and that got them all worked up and then when they got home Jasper picked up on it and then he got worked up and when Jasper gets worked up _everybody_ gets worked up."

"Oh," she sighed, still trying to catch her breath. "Can we always live with Jasper and Alice then?" she teased.

I chuckled as I gave Bella a playful pat on the rump.

If someone, hell, even if Alice would have told me two weeks ago that I'd be laying here with Bella, completely naked and smacking her on the ass after we just had the best sexual experience to date, I would have laughed in their face.

I thought about that for a moment, what I'd become over the last week, I wasn't the same person Bella fell in love with two years ago.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Edward, you can ask me anything."

"Does it bother you that I've changed?" I asked, rubbing a small circle on Bella's right butt cheek.

"How do mean?" she asked.

"I guess I mean being more open with you, with us, like this. How we are with each other now and the things I've said to you…well, they aren't exactly gentlemanly."

"Edward, who you are hasn't changed," she said, raising her head and laying her cheek on my stomach. "You are still the same Edward I fell in love with two years ago. You still open doors for me, do the little things you know that I like just because I like them, you still hold me close at night and sing me to sleep, things like that that make you, you." She playfully poked my belly button and I chuckled. "Those things will never change."

"But this," she stroked her soft hand across my chest and it made my toes curl. "I feel like we are on an even playing field, so to speak. We are discovering this together, for the first time and that is so beautiful and that could never bother me."

"I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered as I cupped her soft white cheek, drawing her up to my lips and kissing her ever so gently.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR **__**READING**__**!!! And, as usual, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! **_

_**Now onto the piece de resistace, the cherry on top of the literary sundae, your after dinner 'ward.**_

_**This one is a little something that a few have requested, a little bit of Darkward. At least my version of him anyway ;-) Pressing you against the wall as he fists his hand in your hair, giving it a little tug back and you can feel his lip twitching against the back of your neck as he tells you all of the ways he's going to take you from behind against that very wall.**_

_**Whew, I think I need a cold shower now! *MWAH***_


	14. Only Words

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big thanks to my uber cool beta, **vjgm**. She truly is the master of the written word and I am so grateful to be her grasshopper. *bow to the master*

Readers, readers, readers...you continue to amaze me at every turn! I am humbled with every kind word you write! I love you all! To the girls in my thread and in the BBR on Twilighted, you rock my world and I managed to snag a forum cherry today ;-) My readers over at FF you ladies are amazing and I adore the reviews you leave me! And a special shout out to all my 30 Somethings *EPIC SNORT* you ladies rock hard!

For those that Twitter, you can find me at twitter(dot)com/booboo_kitty33

*MMMMMMMMWAH

* * *

Alice insisted on taking Bella home after we'd finished with the last of the wedding favors, citing that she still had some last minute work to do on Bella's dress and I was to come no where near the house tonight.

Normally, that would have ticked me off, but something else occupied my mind and I could barely contain my excitement.

_Three days, twenty-three hours and thirty-four minutes from this very moment,_ I thought to myself, counting down the time until I could whisk Bella away.

I quietly whistled a tune as I cleaned up the remnants of ribbon and other bits of favor fodder off of the dining room table.

"Someone's in a good mood," Emmett sang as he plopped into one of the chairs, slinging his arms behind his head. "Did you finally get you some?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"No, you ass," I spat at him, "_I_ have some control."

He laughed outright and I flipped him the bird. Emmett suddenly went silent and he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, with a chuckle.

Emmett started shaking his head at me and smiled, his dimples sinking deep into his face.

"Nothing man, it's just that in the seventy odd years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you give anyone the finger. It's just nice to see you finally loosen up and have a little fun."

I cringed at the word 'finally.' God, was I that much of a jerk before?

"Was I that bad?" I asked, not all that sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I just figured you were born with a stick up your ass, who knew all you needed was to get semi laid," he said, winking playfully at me before he slapped me on the back, laughing. "Nah man," he shrugged, "you're my brother and I love you no matter what, stick up your ass and all."

Later, up in my room I decided to call Bella, hoping she was in her dress. For some reason, the idea of talking to her while she was wearing her wedding dress excited me to no end.

The phone rang twice before I heard Rose answer.

"She's busy," she said, without even saying hello.

I could hear Bella complaining in the background.

"_Crap Alice, I can barely get into this get up, how am I supposed to get out of the damned thing?" _

"_Don't worry; once he sees it, getting it off of you won't even be an issue." _

"What are they talking about," I inquired quietly.

"Nosey much?" Rose asked with a giggle.

"Is that Edward?" Alice and Bella both said at the same time.

"Yeah, he wants to know what you two are talking about." Rosalie ratted me out.

"Damn it Rose, shhhh," I hissed.

"Don't shush me, Edward," she snapped. "Or…"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to hear the or. "I'm sorry, Rosalie," I begrudgingly apologized. "Can I_ please_ talk to Bella?"

She sighed, the annoyance practically oozed through the receiver. "Hang on," she said and I could hear the phone being whipped from her hand.

"So, what _are_ you wearing?" I asked quietly.

"Nice try Edward," Alice quipped on the other end.

Damn it.

"Oh, hey Alice," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "how is the dress fitting going, need an extra pair of hands?"

"You just keep your hands and all the rest of your parts away from this house tonight, Edward," Alice growled into the phone, clearly annoyed with me as she flipped the phone to Bella.

"Hellooooo?" Bella's sweet voice trilled over the line.

"There you are," I sighed, into the receiver. "I miss you."

"Edward, you saw me an hour ago," she laughed.

"True, but you were ridiculously clothed," I complained. "Which reminds me, what are you wearing?" I whispered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare tell him," Alice screeched in the background.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I couldn't tell him, even if I wanted to, I have no idea what this thing even is."

"Well, what color is it?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued now.

"It's…hey…Alice…"

"Oh no you don't, say goodnight Bella," Alice said having extricated the phone out of Bella's hands.

"Goodnight Bella," Bella said sarcastically before the line went silent.

I was still chuckling to myself as I lay back on the 'perv couch' and dug around under the cushions for the pictures I'd stashed there.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_One day, thirteen hours and twelve minutes._

Alice had Bella hopping from one task to the other, exhausting the hell out of her and I finally put my foot down.

Bella needed some rest, she was completely frazzled and about ready to snap.

Her naked sleeping form pressed against mine as she lay beside me. I couldn't seem to bear to have clothes on with her whenever we were alone anymore.

It was the intimacy of it, I think, the vulnerability that there was nothing between us but air. At this rate, we'd have to get our own house after we got married because I highly doubted we'd be clothed at all for at least the first decade.

If I had my way about it anyway.

She rolled toward me in her sleep and groaned, her knee sliding ever so gently between my legs, unconsciously pressing the top of her thigh to the ultra sensitive skin there and I hissed with pleasure.

"Mmmm," she moaned, her arms gripping me tighter, her nipples tightening as they came in contact with my ice cold chest, her right leg slung across my body and her hot wet sex rubbed against my hip bone.

I knew I shouldn't, but before I could stop myself, my hand was crawling down her back, my fingers tracing over the soft contours of her bottom before I spread them over the expanse of her right cheek and palmed it.

God, I loved her ass. Firm, yet pliable and carved as if to fit my hands and my hands alone.

I could feel the heat against my fingertips as they slowly dipped between her legs, lightly caressing the delicate flesh.

She whimpered and pressed harder against me, her delicious heat felt so amazing on my icy skin and I bit my lip, trying to restrain myself.

Wasn't I the one that said she needed rest and here I was, contemplating waking her up just so I could get a hit? Jesus, I was a Bella junkie.

I slapped my free hand over my eyes and trying to focus and will myself away from her sleeping body.

But she moved again, rolling her lower half against me. "Oh yes Edward…that's it…" she panted against my neck.

_That was it, indeed._

"Bella," I whispered, stroking the backs of my fingers along the exposed side of her breast. "Belll-laaa," I sang as I started to slide my hand a little father between her legs.

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this._

She sighed and arched her back, pushing and wiggling her bottom against my hand. My breath stopped in my chest as her fingers trailed down my stomach and wrapped around my length.

"Baby, please…" she begged, her voice was so quiet and so desperate. At this point I wasn't sure if she was still asleep or if she was awake. She'd never called me baby before and I liked it more than I cared to admit. I could feel my head swimming already.

I should let her sleep. I should keep my hands to myself. I should get up off of this bed right now. I should…

Her heartbeat spiked and her breath caught.

"Don't stop," she gasped, tightening the grip she had on my erection.

"Bella you need your sleep," I whispered, my conscience got the better of me, damn it.

"Screw sleep," she mumbled, still slightly groggy as she kissed and nibbled along my neck.

She was so combative when she woke up and that stirred something inside of me when she was like that, it made me want to push her even more just to see how far I could go.

"Bella, its five o'clock in the morning you should…"

She reached up with her free hand and gripped my face roughly and I felt my cock twitch in her grasp. Damn.

"Edward, I have no idea what time Alice thinks she's going to separate us so you better fucking well take advantage of this time with me god damn it," she growled at me.

I was shocked. Bella never spoke to me like that. Ever. I nearly lost it and right then and there.

I hitched her leg higher over my hip and with two fingers; I delved deep between her creamy thighs, feeling the slick moisture of her arousal.

"Oh God…Edward…" she moaned.

"Bella, will you count to five for me?" I asked. I rotated my fingers before she could answer, pressing the heel of my palm against her as I reached deeper, hitting that spot that made her curse.

"Shit," she gasped; her eyes fluttering back as she nodded.

She was already on the verge, I could tell, having woken up in an extremely high state of arousal.

"Please," I murmured, licking the side of her neck as I gently rolled her onto her back, hovering over her and started to pulse my fingers.

"Jesus…one."

"One Bella, one is for one more night until I get to have you all to myself, for the rest of eternity," I whispered, sliding my thumb down around her hot little button, circling it.

"T…two."

"Two is for two perfectly pink nipples that rise so easily at my slightest touch and taste so sweet under my tongue." I swirled my fingers around one pert little peak, feeling it tighten even more under my ministrations, then I drug my mouth down and pulled the flat of my tongue across the taut pebble of flesh with a quiet, "Mmmm."

Her body arched up into the feeling and she moaned.

"Shit…" she breathed, "three."

"Three is for three weeks on our honeymoon, just you and me…naked for three whole glorious weeks making loud, hot, mind blowing love anywhere and anytime we want," I whispered, as I stroked inside of her.

Her entire body was starting to quiver.

"Fff…fou…four."

"Mmmm, four, four is for this," I murmured against her as I slid my nose down her body, moving my thumb and placing a soft kiss to her pulsing clit as her body gripped my fingers, ready to explode. "I am going to taste this sweet little spot, right here, at least four times a day." I flicked my tongue over her nub once, twice, three times…on the fourth one her body clenched and she started to shudder beneath me, her hands twisted in the sheets biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"And five Bella," I purred, brushing my lips against the inside of her thigh as I held my fingers inside of her, feeling her pulses tighten and release. I started to slowly move up her body, kissing and licking every bit of her hot flesh as I could. "Five o'clock tonight is when Alice plans on taking you away from me for twenty-five hours," I whispered against into her ear. "You want me to make the most out of the time I have with you, well, I don't plan on letting you get dressed. Hell, I may not even let you out of this bed until then."

Bella shuddered again and I felt another rapid succession of muscle spasms ripple through her and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs to capacity with her post orgasmic scent.

"How do you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"How do I do what, love?" I fisted my hand in her hair, tilting her head to the side so I could lavish her neck with kisses.

"That," she moaned. "Edward…I…I need to breathe…"

I started to pull back, intent on letting her catch her breath, when she moved with me, laying my body back with hers. Her blazing hot lips moved over the solid planes of my chest and her hand started to slip down the contours of my abdomen.

"I thought you needed to breathe," I murmured, my own ability to take in air was steadily becoming more difficult.

"I am," she sighed, exhaling slowly.

Hot, moist air blew across my nipple and I my body tensed. She knew how much I loved it when she did that.

Her warm hand wrapped around me once again and I shuddered with pleasure. She scraped her nails along my entire length and over my stomach, between my pecks, around my right shoulder and up my arm. She took my hand and raised it over my head, opening my clenched fist and wrapping it around the wrought iron headboard.

Working at a measured pace, trying to keep me calm I assume, she repeated the process to the other hand.

The tip of her nose skimmed along the underside of my arm, sending delicious shivers over the surface of my skin.

"Bella…please…."

She turned her head, her soft hair cascading over my belly and fanning down, tickling the tip of my straining erection. Her brown eyes were so wide and she looked so impossibly innocent I almost felt bad for all of the ways I wanted to take her right now.

"Edward, can I touch you?" she asked quietly, her index finger so close to my skin that I could feel the heat radiating off of the lone digit as it hovered over my body.

"Yes," I whispered, lightly gripping the iron, bracing myself for her touch.

I hissed through my teeth when Bella started tracing down the center of my chest, her searing hot flesh burned against mine.

"Can I tell you how you feel to me?"

Every inch of me was literally trembling and I wasn't sure if I could handle it, I wanted her so badly.

My eyes darted to the door, half expecting Alice to come flying through it. I listened to the sounds inside the house, searching for a thought that would tell me what I should do but I heard nothing. When I settled my gaze back on Bella, her brow was puckered with worry and she pulled her hand from my body and sat on her knees by my side.

"Edward, if you are uncomfortable with this…honestly, I don't even know if I can express, in words, what your body feels like to me," she said. "But I have to try."

The air stopped moving in my lungs and I was completely still.

She needed this. I had, on more than one occasion, conveyed to Bella how sacred her body was to me in words and in actions. Three nights ago, in the shower with me, she told me how she felt with her actions, tonight; she needed to express her feelings with words.

I released one hand and softly cradled her delicate as porcelain face. "Tell me," I said, gently rubbing the pad of my thumb across her cheek.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, I secured my hand to the metal again. Granted, it wouldn't do anything to keep my hands in place if I wanted to move them, but it was a reminder that I would stay in control, in this moment, for Bella.

Her fingers brushed through my hair and it amazed me how something so small, such a mundane act as this could ignite me from the inside out the way it did when it was Bella's fingers.

"Your hair," she started, "it's so soft and…" she giggled lightly to herself, "I know how much you like it when I tug on it, so I do it a lot, because you like it so much."

Her touch moved down my face and I closed my eyes and felt her thumbs move over my lids. "Your eyes, the warm butterscotch when you're content and the smoldering black fire they become when you are so wracked with desire…for me."

She slid to my lips and I could feel her sweet breath as she leaned forward. Her soft breasts resting against my chest as she bent over me.

"Bella," I murmured as she lowered her lips to mine, opening it, not even attempting to move tongue into the dangerous cavern of my mouth like she had in the past. She waited for me to dip into her mouth as we succumbed to the passion inside this one kiss.

Her breathing was ragged when we finally stopped and her body was trembling again, but not from the cold of mine.

She pressed her forehead to mine. "Your lips," she panted, still trying desperately to gain some control of herself, "the way the move against mine, the way they feel when you are kissing all over my body and your tongue…oh God Edward, the way your cool tongue tastes, the way it feels when you…when you…lick me."

She breathed out the last two words and my head started to spin. The hard iron of the headboard groaned and twisted in my grasp as I struggled to remain calm.

As if she knew I was teetering, her tiny hand wrapped around mine, silently reassuring me that I could do this.

"Your hands, they know just what to do with my body, how to touch me, to love me, to bring me the sweetest pleasure I've ever known."

Her words were becoming more strained and the air around us thickened with the scent of her growing arousal.

I couldn't keep the sound in any longer and a low rumble bubbled out the back of my throat.

Two hot hands scorched against my chest, feeling the sound that rattled deep within it. "Oh, the sounds you make. The growls and the snarls and the soft purrs…"

She rocked back and forth on her heels, pressing her thighs together and trying to create some kind of friction.

My entire body was trembling with desire for this woman, this human woman, this most magnificent creature that I was somehow granted the honor of protecting and loving. I must have done something right in the century I'd walked this earth to be blessed with such.

Her gently fingers brushed the tip of my near bursting erection and a piece of the bed frame broke off in my hand. I tossed it to the floor and gripped a sturdier piece.

"Bella…please…" I begged, despondent beyond all reason.

Her palm skidded down my length, bathing it in her innate warmth. Every muscle within me contracted and the sound of heavy metal squealing in protest echoed through the room as I moaned at the feeling of her hand on my flesh.

Bella paused for a moment and looked up at the now bent iron frame twisted in my grasp.

"Do you want me to st…"

I shook my head vehemently. "Don't stop…" I panted, "please, don't stop."

Her fingers closed around the base of my aching cock as she started to drag her fist along my entire length and I arched my head back against the mattress, gritting my teeth to stave off the desire to come and then she started to speak again.

"The way you feel, in my hand," she said softly, "and in my mouth," she whispered, sliding her lips over the end, relaxing the back of her throat and driving me deeper than I'd ever been before.

My head snapped up and I panted rapidly through my open mouth. She pulled her mouth from me, leaving a good amount of saliva as she once again gripped my length, pumping her hand up and down, the movement exponentially smoother than before and my legs started to shake.

Her lips moved up to my ear, the scent of my flesh on her breath was almost too much to bear.

"And soon my love," she crooned to me, "soon I will have you inside me, filling me with your cool body."

I wrenched the headboard loose as I came, spilling over her fingers. She continued to stroke me until I was whimpering for her to stop and my hands were so tightly woven around the metal I wasn't sure if I could remove them without causing more damage.

Using my vampire speed, I scooped her up and plopped her in the shower, rinsing our bodies quickly before wrapping a soft fluffy towel around each of us and settling onto the broken sofa that was now my favorite piece of furniture.

"I think you broke the bed," she giggled as the sofa creaked beneath us and she gave the back of it a shove and the wood groaned, "and the couch."

"We can buy a new bed, but be careful with the couch, I love this couch."

The family returned shortly after that but we stayed in my room for the remainder of the day. Alice was an angel and brought food up for Bella before Bella realized she was even hungry.

I watched the clock tick by the hours and heard Alice climbing the stairs to my room.

Having allowed ourselves to get dressed a few moments ago stretched out along the couch and dragged Bella down with me, hugging her close to my body.

"I don't wanna go," she complained, latching her arms around my neck.

"I know you don't, but it's tradition," Alice said as she barged in without knocking.

"Come in Alice," I said sarcastically, glaring at her.

"Don't stink-eye me Edward," she retorted. "Besides, Emmett and Jazz are coming to take you on your bachelor adventure."

Oh great, if it included the word 'adventure,' I was slightly frightened.

"And don't even think about bailing because you agreed to all of this and you are going to have fun," she grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to get a glimpse of what was in store for me but all I got was a head full of Edgar Allan Poe's, The Raven.

"Fine," I grumbled, kissing Bella one last time before letting her go. "Try not to torture her too much okay?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me as Bella mouthed, "Thank you."

"I love you," she said, stretching up on her toes to kiss me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I smiled as she walked out of the door and I looked at the clock again.

_Twenty-five hours and fifty-one minutes._

I grinned to myself as I thought about what Bella was counting down to.

_Twenty-nine hours and fifty-one minutes._

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_**Only hours left until the BIG DAY!! Is there anything you want to see B&E tackle in the honeymoon? Message me, hit me up in the forum in the Post Eclipse section of the Twilighted forum or Twitter me! **_

_**As always, reveiws are GREATLY appreciated!! This last chapter reached over 100!! You are are so awesome!!**_

_**Okay, now for your treat...so your sitting there, reading your smut like a good little reader when you feel cool breath blowing down the back of your neck and a voice murmurs in your ear, "That looks like fun, we should try that."**_

_***MMMMMMMMMMMWAH***_


	15. It's Time

Sorry for the long ass Author's Notes.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big thanks, once again, for my rockin' beta, **vjgm**! Thank you so much for all you do, you truly are awesome and I'm so very lucky that I gots ya for my homey!

Readers, I can't begin to thank you enough for all of your support! I'm very excited to announce that The Acclimation Diaries has been nominated for **two** Indie TwiFic Awards!!

**Best Characterization (Non Bella and Edward) & Best Undiscovered Erotica**!!

I can't begin to express how awesome this is and it truly is an honor to be nominated. The first round of voting runs **Wednesday July 8th – 12th at, theindietwificawards(dot)com**

You can also get the link in my thread on the Twilighted forum and on my profile page. Rock the vote for babies!!

Annnnnnd….onto the wedding!

_**Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…**_

_**Excerpt from Chapter One…**_

_I sat in my room, watching the clock tick by at a snail's pace. In just a few hours I would marry the love of my existence. I was about to leap out of my own skin with the anticipation of Bella and I finally sealing our physical relationship. I thought back on the night I'd decided to take Carlisle's advice and start acclimating myself to Bella sexually. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Normally, time was something different to vampires than it was to humans. Hours passed by like minutes, sometimes seconds.

Eight hours and fifty three minutes. Nothing in the grand scheme of things really.

In that small blip of time, I would be standing at the end of an aisle waiting for my Bella, my love, to marry me.

_Me._

I was so lost in my thoughts and going over the past weeks with Bella, I didn't even notice someone else had walked into the room.

"Hey," Jasper's voice rousted me out of my daze. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Pfff, dude seriously?" Emmett laughed as he shoved past Jasper. "If he was anymore ready he…" he stopped mid sentence and eyeballed my headboard. I was going to try to bend the wrought iron back in to a semblance of what it was before, but couldn't bring myself to do it, the moment was still too fresh. "What the hell happened to your bed man?" he asked, poking at the twisted metal with his finger.

"Things got a little…intense last night," I muttered.

"Damn, I'll say, Bells got some skills! You must be friggin pumped about tonight," Emmett said, slapping me on the back.

I ran my fingers through my hair and I couldn't stop the uneasy feeling that washed over me. "Yeah, pumped."

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" Jasper asked, visibly shuddering as he tasted my apprehension.

"I'm just nervous," I said quickly, trying to control this feeling and play it cool the best I could manage.

"It might help if you talked it out, Edward," Carlisle said from the doorway.

Emmett's head whipped between Carlisle, myself and the now defunct headboard, understanding why I was so concerned. "Oh…" he said softly, "you're afraid of hurting Bella."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's not all of it though is it?" Jasper asked.

"No," I answered solemnly, "it's not; Bella is a virgin."

"Shit, I didn't even think of that," Emmett mumbled, more to himself seemingly as he flopped onto my defunct bed. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged.

"What is your main concern at the moment?" Carlisle asked tentatively. "The blood?"

It was a rhetorical question I'm sure, but I nodded regardless.

"That's what I suspected, I was wondering about that as well and I think I may have found a solution for you."

"Well…" Emmett shouted, practically on the edge of his seat. You would think _he_ was the one about to deflower his human love tonight.

Carlisle looked pointedly at me for a moment and I gave his a quirk of my brow that emphasized Emmett's eagerness as my own.

"Very well," he chuckled lightly. "This is something that has concerned me from the moment you and Bella stated you wanted to attempt intercourse. I hope you don't mind, Edward, but I've been conducting some…experiments of sorts."

My eyebrows shot up of their own volition. I wasn't upset by any means; shocked would have been a more accurate emotion. "Really?"

"So, what's the consensus Dr. Freud?" Emmett teased.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and shook his head at Emmett's comment before he continued. "Through my experimentation, I've determined that your safest route would be to immerse Bella in water while you attempt copulation. Now I realize that my tests are somewhat inconclusive because the blood I used didn't hold a fraction of the temptation for me and Bella's blood will for you, but I think this is your best option."

I remembered back to all of the times I'd been in water with Bella, countless showers and that glorious afternoon in the lagoon. Yes, water could be good.

"Niiiiiice doc," Emmett crowed, slapping Carlisle on the back before turning to me. "Okay, so what you do is…"

"Emmett!" Carlisle snapped. "Edward does have two medical degrees; I believe he knows the particulars of intercourse."

I looked at Carlisle. How do I say this without sounding ungrateful for his jumping to my defense?

"Yes, I do, but I've never actually _had_ intercourse before," I said quietly. "I've studied reproduction in medical school twice but reproduction and seduction are two completely different animals. I don't want to just go through the motions with Bella, have sex just because we're married and because we can. This isn't something you get to do twice; I want this to be something that she and I will remember for the rest of eternity."

Carlisle and my brothers looked at me and I could hear the questions coursing through their minds.

"Yes," I said, answering the main question. "I have thought a great deal about changing Bella, and as you know, this isn't something I take lightly." I looked at the three men staring at me. "As ridiculously selfish as it sounds, I can now honestly say that I _want_ to change Bella. God forgive me but I crave the day that I can crush her to my chest with all of my might and press my lips to hers with unbridled passion."

They all stared at me for a moment. I tried to get a bead on their thoughts but they were completely blank.

"Someone _please_, say or think something," I implored. "The utter silence is killing me."

Emmett was the first to speak, saying exactly what was on his mind in that very moment. "You have been pissing and moaning, for god knows how long, about listening to other people's thoughts and when we finally shut up, you throw a fit," he grinned and we all laughed at how true that statement really was.

Carlisle laid a gentle, fatherly hand on my shoulder. "I think I can speak for the entire family when I say that I am so happy for you Edward. We've seen you grow so much in the last two years, more specifically in the last two weeks. In that time, not only have you and Bella grown as a couple, but_ you_ have grown, exponentially, as a man."

"Here, here!" Emmett shouted, throwing his fists in the air. "And by this time tomorrow, you will be a real man." His massive hand flashed out of the air and came down hard on my backside, knocking me forward a step.

"Ow! Christ, Emmett," I said, rubbing my right ass cheek, "that hurt."

"Don't be such a girl; I spank Rosie way harder than that."

"TMI, dude," Jasper muttered. "Massive amounts of T.M.I."

The premise of Bella's and my first time involving water in some way _was_ the most logical scenario and something that I had thought about quite a lot if I was being completely honest.

I believe Carlisle knew this as well but I think he just enjoyed conducting experiments sometimes. He had had a bit of a mad scientist hiding under that proper doctor's exterior and I'm certain only Esme and I knew about.

I did have some options and thought them all over carefully.

I could take Bella to a hotel; spend thousands of dollars, which I knew she wouldn't like because she was Bella, and make love in the bath with her. But a tub would be a tad confining for our first time, I wanted to be able to move around and allow Bella to do the same so I discarded that option.

I could suck it up and wait until I got Bella to the island before we did anything. Not exactly _my_ first choice because, quiet frankly, I don't think I _could_ wait that long. Nearly an entire day of travel and being cooped up in a plane with Bella knowing that she was my wife and I could take my liberties with her, freely, without the flicker of my old fashioned thoughts breathing down my neck.

Or…

The light bulb went off in my head.

"I need a generator," I said, grabbing my keys off of my desk as I headed out of the room and down the stairs, with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle fast behind me, wondering what the hell was going on.

I flung the door to the garage open, nearly taking it off of its hinges, and almost tripped over a brand new Honda EU3000iSA portable generator with a big white bow wrapped around it.

I lifted the small card and began to read.

_Here is everything you need for tonight,_

_And don't worry, everything will be perfect!!_

_Love, Alice, Esme and Rose._

Behind the generator were several boxes filled with various items, dozens of floating lights shaped like flowers and sparkling orbs, a couple of soft blankets, some thick luxurious towels, and what seemed like miles of little white lights.

I was getting giddier by the second as I envisioned the scenario in my head.

"C'mon," I said, eagerly picking up the generator in one hand and one of the boxes with the other. "We've got roughly eight hours to get everything set up and maybe grab a quick hunt on the way home."

Granted we'd just hunted about twelve hours ago, but I wanted to be nice and sated, near gluttony if you will, for tonight.

_Tonight._

"God, tonight…"

I didn't even realize I'd spoken out loud until Emmett whacked me on the back. "See, not _that_ is what I'm talking about," he grinned, pointing to what I'm sure was a deliriously happy expression on my face, and I started to chuckle. Emmett slung a box onto his shoulder. "Well, let's blow the Popsicle stand and get this show on the road," he beamed, sweeping his free arm in front of his body. "Lead the way my brother."

We worked at breakneck speed to make everything perfect. Emmett insisted on being in charge of the lights, scaling the trees and twining the lights around the branches and tucking them discretely out of plain sight so when they were turned on it would appear as if a million stars were trapped here on earth with us.

Jasper worked on putting batteries in all of the floating objects and clearing a flat space for the blanket while Carlisle worked to arrange the vegetation into the perfect woodland setting.

"Carlisle, you need to rearrange those flowers over there," Emmett said, poking his head out of the branches and pointing to the sprays of flora along the lagoon's edge. "They should cascade down the rocks not droop down like that man."

"Why don't you get out of that tree and do it your damn self then," Carlisle muttered under his breath.

Jasper pushed a wave of calm through us all but I could tell that it wasn't easy for him, he was almost as nervous as I was, they all were, the entire family.

It wasn't scared nervousness that had the whole family on edge, but that nervousness you get when something amazing is about to happen you know you're going to bear witness. I could feel it in my bones.

Something amazing was about to take place in three hours and seventeen minutes.

I put the finishing touches on the sound system, plugging everything into the generator that was placed far enough away from the site that it was just a low hum in the background, easily masked by the music that would be flowing around us through the multitude of wireless speakers I'd placed around the tiny area of paradise.

Our lagoon.

We buttoned up the last few things and headed back to the house, stopping to grab a quick deer on the way.

Emmett would head out here to turn all of the floating lights and toss them in the lagoon while Bella and I said good-bye to our guests and changed for our departure to our own private slice of heaven.

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom, my fingers trembling as I attempted to knot my tie. Jesus, I'd been doing this for over a hundred years and could whip a tie into a Windsor in a blur of speed on a regular day.

Today, I seemed to struggle with it, my usually cool façade giving way to nervous energy.

"Damn it," I cursed, pulling the lopsided knot loose for the third time.

Placing my hands on the counter I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and the most amazing scent of Bella swirled around me.

I knew she was in the house, holed up in Alice's chamber of horrors but I tried not to think about it too much, otherwise I might crash right through the wall of that bedroom just to get to her.

Shaking it off, I steadied my hands and slowly pulled the length of silk into a neat knot and slid it into place at a measured, human, pace.

"You ready man?" Emmett asked, peeking in through the door.

Taking one more deep breath, I nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

I'd tried my best to prepare myself for seeing Bella, I really did. But nothing I'd done could have ever prepared me for actually seeing her standing at the end of that aisle on Charlie's arm, walking toward me.

I had to really control myself. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming at me to run down the aisle as fast as I could and rip Bella from her father's arm, but I had a feeling that wouldn't have gone over so well. So, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Jesus, could they move any slower?

My entire body was vibrating with need for Bella to be at my side right now. I felt a shot of calm wash over me and I knew that Jasper had my back; thank God he was on emo patrol, regulating the tension between werewolves and vampires in the room.

The thoughts of everyone dulled to a quiet hum in the background of my mind as I focused on Bella and Charlie, inching closer and closer.

I saw the toes of her perfectly pedicured feet, strapped into shoes I'm sure she hated, peeking out from beneath the hem of her dress with every step she took. The white silk flowed over her body as if it was an extension of her skin, so delicate and perfect.

Taking her hand in one of mine I threw the other arm around Charlie and thanked him, whispering my vow to always take care of his baby, before we turned to face Carlisle.

"Shall we begin?" Carlisle asked with an enormous smile. "Everyone please be seated."

The ceremony was simple, that was one of Bella's conditions on letting Alice spearhead the whole thing. No long drawn out vows, no pausing for this song or that, no bells and whistles, just two people committing to one another in front of their closest friends and family.

I didn't leave Bella's side through out the entire reception, baring the one time she needed to have a human moment, she drew the line there.

Finally, after three and an half of the longest hours I've ever lived through, Emmett tapped me on the back. "Good luck rookie," he whispered before he sauntered off across the backyard, out of human view, before darting into the woods.

A few moments after that, Alice extricated Bella from my grasp. "It's time," she giggled as she ushered her upstairs to change.

IT WAS TIME!!!

Safe in the confines of my room I started stripping my suit off at top speed and I'd just shoved my leg though one of the holes in my jeans when it dawned on me.

Shit! It was time!

_Okay, you can do this Edward_, I told myself. _Sure, you're a virgin, but she is too._

Jasper poked his head into my room while I was submerged in my inner pep talk. I was frozen in the middle of the room, no shirt on as of yet, one leg in my pants and one leg out.

"Piece of advice?" he asked with a sympathetic grin.

"Please," I begged, snapped out of my mental turmoil long enough to finish getting dressed.

"Make sure she's…_enjoying herself_ when you do it. That should distract her from the pain a good bit."

I arched my brow at him. What the hell did that mean?

"Enjoying herself? What the…" his meaning finally clicked, "ohhhhhhh okay that makes sense, thank you."

"No problem, just go with the flow, let the moment happen."

_Let the moment happen._

That I could do.

I stepped out into the hallway and there she was; the dress she was wearing was basically just a simpler version of her wedding gown. Slightly sheerer, shorter and flowed over her body like a second skin.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to hide a nervous grin and she looked so delectably demure and innocent right now.

Jesus, I seriously hope we can make it to the lagoon.

We had to.

I steeled my spine, fixed my uber cool façade and sauntered over to her, taking her delicate hand and guiding her down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting out in front of the house to see us off, Alice pushed the front door open and I swept Bella up in my arms without breaking stride.

A little over the top and risky considering the front yard was crawling with humans?

Maybe.

But it made Bella squeal with delight so I didn't care. I didn't even care that Rosalie was shooting me the evil eye and cursing me to Hades and back again for pulling a stunt like that.

I started walking through the remaining guests and a plethora of bubbles to the car, bending my head and seizing Bella's luscious mouth in a kiss to cheers from all of the witnesses, the loudest of course were from Alice, Esme and Renee.

When Bella and I were safely in the car we waved to our friends and family and headed down the driveway.

The tires of my Volvo had barely touched the asphalt of the highway when Bella launched herself at me, kissing the side of my face and sliding her hand down my chest and into my lap.

I gripped the steering wheel for dear life and tried to speak around her mouth.

"Bella…honey…driving…" I mumbled.

"Then pull over," she panted.

Fuck me.

A war for dominance raged inside my head.

_Are you stupid, pull over dumbass!_

_Almost there, a few more miles, you can wait._

"Bella…"

"Edward," she said, cutting me off. "I'm not waiting until we get to where ever the hell you have us going on the honeymoon for this damn it."

I ran my tongue across my bottom lip, the flavor of her saliva was still strong there. "We don't leave until tomorrow, Bella," I said calmly.

"I don't care, Edward, I....wait, what?" she stammered.

I looked over at her, allowing my eyes to take in every inch of her. Her chest heaving with need, her scent pungent and thick as it filled the confined space of my little car.

"I said, we're leaving in the morning." It was struggle to keep my voice even and calm, but I managed.

"Oh," she said quietly. She settled back into her seat and grinned, her knees anxiously bouncing up and down, making the hem of her dress flutter, flashing bits of her upper thigh at me.

She flipped a section of hair back, exposing the delicate strap of her dress and her bare shoulder and I pressed the gas peddle a little harder, sending the car careening down the highway even faster.

I saw the flicker of recognition as we pulled up to our destination but it wasn't dark when we were here before and I could see that she wasn't quite sure where we were.

Pulling her door open I reached in and easily scooped her out. Her skin burned through the fabric of the dress as I held her in my arms the material so thin that I could feel her undergarments beneath it.

Her hands curled in my hair as she brought her forehead to mine. "I'm yours Edward," she whispered before she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I shot through the woods at top speed, weaving around trees and vegetation with ease and to my surprise and adoration she didn't even attempt to peek.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I said quietly, setting her gently on her feet as soft music swelled around us.

Her hands flew to her mouth in wonder at the scene laid out before her. The lagoon was bathed in the glow of thousands of tiny white lights that spilled out of the surrounding trees. Dozens of illuminated orbs and flowers floated along the surface of the water, swirling under and around the waterfall.

"Oh Edward," she gasped. "It's perfect."

Her arms whipped around my neck as she pressed her lips to mine, gently opening her mouth and allowing my tongue to enter, an invitation I was not about to pass up.

I tasted her, the sweet texture of her tongue as it rolled around mine and I so wanted to pull it back into my mouth, just once while she was still human, but not now, not tonight. The pressure of what we were about to do was enough right now.

My hands traveled down her body, my fingers grasping the delicate zipper at the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down.

Her kisses started to become more urgent, the grip she hand on my shirt tightened and her body pressed closer.

"Bella," I panted, breaking the kiss and letting her breathe. She took my hands and started to back toward the blanket.

"The water," I nodded toward the lagoon, "it has to be in the water."

She nodded, dropping my hands and moved to push the straps of her dress off of her shoulders.

"Wait," I said quickly, wrapping my fingers gently around her wrist. "Let me."

A soft blush stained her cheeks as I pushed one strap off of one perfectly creamy shoulder and then the other, dropping soft kisses to the newly bared flesh as I slid the sheath of a dress into a puddle on the ground.

"Shit." The word just popped out when my eyes raked over her body. A sheer, strapless, bustier wrapped around her body, contouring it in the most sinful ways. Nipping her waist and pushing her magnificent breasts up, spilling the soft mounds over the top. "Is this what you were wearing when I was talking to you on the phone the other night?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and the blush from her cheeks spread down her throat and onto her chest. Bella turned slowly and the back nearly brought me to my knees. White ribbon crisscrossed up the back, tying neatly between the blades of her shoulders.

"I might need some help," she said softly, looking over at me in the most seductive way.

I was behind her in a millisecond, wrapping my fingers around the length of satin and giving it a gentle tug. Her skin was magnificent, utterly flawless and the epitome of peaches and cream, soft and smooth.

I worked at a measured pace, dragging my lips across the expanse of her back, tasting her exquisite flesh with my tongue and I tried to take my time, I really did. But with every pass of my lips my desire grew and I had the garment unlaced and laying in a heap on top of her dress in the matter of seconds.

Her skin looked so amazing in the moonlight. It was so pale that it practically glowed.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her right now or I was going to lose my mind. Stepping back away from her, I speedily discarded of my clothes before I pressed my naked flesh to hers.

She gasped and whirled around to face me, clad in only a pair of sheer panties. "You're…" she looked me up and down, "that's not fair."

"Sue me," I grinned down at her, sliding my hands over her hips, rolling the waistband of her underwear down as I went, curling my fingers around the scrap of material and keeping my eyes glued to hers as I pulled them off.

I picked her up in my arms again and carried her to the water, submerging our bodies into the cool clear water. Thank God it was August.

Bella wrapped her long legs around my body and I could feel her heat pulsing against me. I slipped my hand around her lovely bottom, teasing her with the tips of my fingers and she started to writhe.

"Bella, baby…" I moaned pulling my hand around the top of her thigh and started to rub her clit.

"God, Edward," she panted. "Please, do it now, I need it," she pled.

Taking a deep breath, I continued to stroke her as I slid just the tip inside of her, feeling the hot, wet flesh conform around it. The sensation was so deliciously pleasurable that my entire body seized up, every muscle locked into place, the air whooshed out of my body and I came.

_Shit. Way to go rookie._

My eyes flashed to Bella's and we stared at each other for a split second. The look in her eyes was unmistakable; she was right on the edge.

This could actually work in my favor; the edge was now taken off for me so I might actually enjoy myself and being a vampire I had lightning fast recovery time. If I could do this while she was coming, it might lessen the pain for her.

I swirled my thumb over the bud that was throbbing beneath it and her pupils dilated slightly, her breath caught and she started to come.

Sinking my teeth into my bottom lip I sank into her, groaning and growling at finally being completely inside of her.

Bella's breath stopped, caught in her throat, her eyes went wide and her entire body contracted. She didn't move as she swallowed hard, her teeth clenched.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, not knowing what else to say.

Her brow furrowed and she nodded. "It's not that bad," she said quietly. "Keep going."

I slowly withdrew slightly and I forced down the snarl that was building. The muted scent of her blood floating up off of the water coupled with this most amazing feeling made me feel like I was going to crumble into a million pieces at any given second.

Pushing back in her breath caught again but not as harshly as it had the first time. I'd been so focused on what was happening that I'd forgotten what I was doing with my thumb. Was it even helping anyway?

"Does this help?" I asked, softly circling her neglected nub.

"Yes," she hissed, but this was a good sound, I knew this sound. "More."

Well fuck me, this I could do, and well.

I turned my hand and rubbed her clit at a new angle with the pad of my middle finger as I moved inside of her, my body shaking with the efforts to keep the movements slow.

Her legs started to curl around my waist tighter and I knew I had to give up control of something to keep going so I chose breathing.

I started to pant erratically, the air leaving and returning to my body in frantic puffs and heavy sighs.

"So good," I groaned, feeling Bella's hips start to move in time with mine, seeking me out and drawing me back in. "God…so good."

I dipped my head and laved my tongue over one of her perfect little nipples, closing my lips around the tender bud.

Her chest arched toward me and her hips started to buck against mine.

"Faster, Edward," she whispered, "please, faster."

I splayed my free hand across her lower back, balancing the leverage I would need before I picked up the pace.

Her fingers clenched against my shoulder as she met me thrust for thrust and she started to whimper in that tight little sound she always made just before she came.

"Edward…I…right there…" she moaned and I felt her toes curl against my back and her body pulsed around my length.

"Fuck," I muttered through my teeth, another bit of control I had to let go of in order to keep a hold a tight reign on not hurting her.

I felt the fire burning deep inside my body, bubbling to the surface as I neared my release, threatening to break loose. But I had to wait, I wanted to feel every second of Bella's delicious orgasm. The way her warm, wet body throbbed around my cock was quite possibly the most glorious feeling I'd ever experienced.

Her heartbeat started to regulate and slow, I knew she was played out and my body released.

Bella gasped at the feeling of my cool liquid truly flowing into her for the first time. She wrapped her arms around me as I convulsed as much as I would let it.

"Yes," she whispered softly into my neck, kissing and tasting my skin as I came inside of her.

We sat quietly in the water for a little while, letting the water wash away the majority of the traces of blood. When we finally got out of the lagoon I noticed that I could still smell Bella's blood but it was so light and tinged with my own scent.

I wasn't ashamed to admit to liking that she smelled like me. Not anymore.

She was mine now, wholly and completely.

I picked up one of the giant fluffy towels and wrapped us both in it before lying back on the blanket.

"Sleep now Bella, we have a long way to go tomorrow and then three weeks of this," I let my hands travel up and down her naked body, curling my fingers around the swell of her salacious backside. "God I love you," I whispered.

"Mmmmm," she moaned groggily, the weight of the day finally settling over her and her body conformed to mine. "Love you," she sighed as her heartbeat started to slow and her breathing evened out.

Shortly before dawn I managed to scoop her up in the blanket and carry her back to my bed.

Our bed.

Our life.

God, if I slept, I would have thought this was all a dream. But it was real. It was all so real.

I watched my wife turn in the bed and my chest swelled with a feeling I'd never truly felt before.

True and utter happiness.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Thank you so much for taking the time to read, you all rock so hard that I can't stand it!!! As usual, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!_**

**_And don't forget to vote The Acclimation Diaries for the _****_Indies_****_!! First round of voting begins Wed. July 8th at, theindietwificawards(dot)com_**

**_Don't worry, I didn't forget about your Tweatward ;-) Let's see who's running around in my head today shall we?_**

**_So you come home from a shiteous day of work to an empty house. You start down the hall and notice soft light flickering from your bedroom. You walk in to see the bathroom door ajar and as you push it open Edward is sitting in the bathtub, his wet elbow slung over the side, dripping water onto the floor as he rests his chin on his hand and he says in that velvety voice…_**

**_"I've been waiting for you."_**

**_Now my pets, jump into the tub with Edward and don't forget to ROCK THE VOTE!!!_**

**_*MMMMMMMWAH*_**


	16. The Honeymoon Part One

Again with the long ass A/N, bear with me babies!

All the usual disclaimers apply.

As always, gigantoid thanks to my ding dong lovin' beta,** vjgm**. Seriously, she loves the dongs.

Readers, you truly rock my socks and this next chapter is packed with two shots of lemonade straight from Isle Nekkid Sexy Time *aka* Isle Esme. I hope you enjoy!

Also, the winner of the outtake poll was **Bella's conversation with Alice and Rose regarding the 'growly goodness'** so be on the look out for that little one shot soon!!

I'd like to give a shout out to my home girl AngryBadgerGirl for bringing the world Tie Guy and Skater Girl in Apples and Oranges. Those familiar with that fic might notice the nod to TG and his love for SG's badonkadonk. If you haven't read, please be kind and go look her up at **angrybadgergirl(dot)livejournal(dot)com,** she rocks HARD and the perv hammock is totes for you bb!

One more quick thing, voting for The Indie TwiFic awards started this afternoon!! Please be kind and Rock The Vote for The Acclimation Diaries in **Best Characterization (Non Bella & Edward) WIP & Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP**

**theindietwificawards(dot)com**

*MWAH*

* * *

I thought back to last night as I watched Bella's hair blow around her face.

I couldn't believe I'd actually done it, twice, kind of, but it was the single most amazing sensation I'd ever had the privilege to experience.

We spent the majority of the next day in transit, from one plane to the next. The sun was nearly setting by the time we boarded the boat and were speeding across the water to one perfect little island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro.

Isle Esme.

As we got closer, I could see the trees swaying with the light ocean breeze and the vision of the palm fronds waving at me, beckoning, fueled my need to have Bella even more and I pushed the boat faster.

When I was certain she would be able to make out the landmass I pointed it out to her. Her beautiful brown eyes lit up and she bit her lip in excitement. God, did she honestly not know how much I loved that? I almost stopped the boat right then and there and took her, a stone's throw away from the dock.

I guess some insane part of me was banking on making love easing some of the tension I felt. But it only made it worse; I wanted her even more now, in more ways than I even wanted to admit.

I had to stop myself from taking her, multiple times, while she slept last night. I wound up trying to distract myself and nothing seemed to help.

Granted what I tried to occupy myself with was looking up all of the different sexual positions Bella and I could try on the internet but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Just watching her sleep was whipping me into a near frenzy of lust.

As we approached the dock I cut the engine and leapt off of the bow as we drifted in. I can honestly say I'd never moored a boat that fast in my life and I had to really work to make sure I didn't wind up ripping a cleat off.

I scooped Bella in my arms and she gasped at the sight before her as I carried her toward the house. I flipped on the lights and never let her go as I carted her from room to room, giving her the grand tour in record time.

We ended up in the master bedroom in front of the huge white bed and I could hear Bella's heart pick up in rhythm.

Was she nervous or excited? I really couldn't tell so I gently set her down and turned for the door, maybe she just need a human moment after all that traveling.

"So, um, I guess I'll just go…" When I turned back she was slowly shaking her head from side to side and starting to unbutton the front of her dress.

_THANK YOU GOD!_

My entire body ignited and I practically lunged at her, picking her up off of the floor and flinging her to the bed behind her.

Bella sat up on her elbows and her breath caught in her throat as I stalked toward her, licking my lips while I skimmed my hands up the smooth flesh of her legs.

"Mrs. Cullen," I asked, keeping my voice in a low tone that I knew drove her mad with desire, "are you trying to seduce me?"

"I most certainly am, Mr. Cullen. Is it working?" She grinned up at me with that wicked fire sparking in her eyes and her hot little pink tongue flicked over her lips.

"It most certainly is," I growled before attacking the exposed flesh of her chest.

I started to taste her, kiss every bit of skin that I could get my lips and my tongue on, before I pulled back.

"Promise me you will tell me if I do too much, if I hurt you in anyway, okay?" I panted.

"Okay," she nodded breathlessly. "As long as you promise to do the same."

"You can't hurt me Bella," I chuckled.

"No, I can't, but if at anytime this gets to be too much for you to handle, you have to tell me Edward."

I nodded as I started to lift the hem of her sundress up past her knees. Her hand came down on the fabric, stopping me.

"Say it, Edward; I want you to say you promise."

"I promise."

She lifted her hand and I continued to push the material over her soft creamy thighs as her hands clawed at my shirt, tugging it over my head and tossing it across the room.

I was buried up to my elbows under her skirt when I reached her panties. Curling my fingers around the waistband I dragged them down, off of her body, in one fluid movement.

White satin panties with a cursive 'Mrs. Cullen' stitched on the left hip in dark blue thread. I grinned as I fingered the embroidery for a moment before dropping them gently to the floor.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted this today?" I asked as I sank my hand back under the skirt of her dress.

"How bad?" she whispered, her legs starting to spread of their own accord.

"So bad, that it took every ounce of restraint not to drag you into one of the airport bathrooms, in between flights, and have my way with you."

A soft moan bubbled out of her throat as she lifted her hips off of the mattress ever so slightly.

"Touch me, Edward, please, I can't stand it," she begged, fisting her tiny hands in the sheet.

I dragged my lips over the soft cotton that was barley covering her succulent breasts.

Carefully wrapping my lips around the lapel, I pulled the front of her dress open, fully exposing her right nipple. I groaned as I nuzzled the soft flesh, inhaling it's sweet bouquet.

"Oh God Bella," I sighed before I laved my tongue around the tender little bud, feeling it pebble in my mouth.

Her body started to writhe under mine, seeking contact. I slowly made my way up her chest, dropping soft kisses on her exquisitely heated skin in my wake.

"Do you have any idea how magnificent you feel inside Bella?" I asked, tracing the shell of her ear with my icy tongue. "It is the single most perfect feeling I've ever known in all my years, this, right here." I slid my finger though the moisture between her thighs and she started to breathe heavily.

"Edward, please," she breathed, rocking her hips against my hand, "make love to me."

Six more perfect words had never been strung together in all of eternity.

"Everyday, baby, everyday," I purred to her as I sat her up and pulled her dress over her head in one sweeping motion.

Her tousled hair spilled around her shoulders, the ends falling just over her nipples. I swept the locks aside, grazing her sweet flesh.

Bella's hands moved around the edge of my pants, skimming them down my legs. The heat from her fingers burned into my skin as she lightly trailed up and over my naked backside.

"Edward Cullen," she said, looking at me accusingly from under her thick lashes, "you weren't wearing any underwear?"

What I'm sure was a positively evil smile spread across my face as I laid her back on the bed with my body, shaking my head 'no' in response to what I'm sure was a rhetorical question.

"Such a dirty boy," she breathed as I started raking my tongue up from her navel and between her now heaving breasts, nodding my head in agreement, grinning even wider.

"But I thought you liked me dirty," I whispered, kissing the slope of each breasts as I continued tasting, teasing up her neck and her pulse stuttered.

The moan she released was all the response I needed. I parted her thighs with my knees, sliding my hands underneath her backside and drawing her hips off of the bed as I bent my mouth to her for one slow swipe of my tongue.

"I just needed a little taste," I murmured against her as I kissed the tender wet flesh and Bella's body shuddered in my grasp.

I gently wrapped her legs around my waist and I loomed over her, positioned at her entrance, lightly pushing against the moist folds that seemed to be sucking me in, pulling my cold erection inside its warm embrace.

Sliding in easily, we both sighed at the connection.

"There is no better feeling, Bella, than being with you like this, none," I breathed into her ear. "You are so deliciously warm and wet," I moaned as I started to move, pulling back and sinking in so unbearably slow that my body began to tremble.

"I love the way the muscles in your back move when you're making love to me, Edward," she whispered as she ran her hands all over my back, pausing here and there to feel the movement, her hips rising to meet mine in earnest.

"So good," I growled against the side of her neck as I pushed into her, releasing a quiet string of profanities under my breath and uttering a soft, "Ungh…" at the end of every thrust.

Bella's touch seemed like it was everywhere at once and I felt completely consumed by her, cocooned in her salacious heat. Her delicate feet slid up and down the backs of my legs as her finger traversed my chest, crawling over my shoulders and seating them in my hair, gripping and pulling as she pressed her body against mine.

And the sounds she was making, my God, soft grunts and whimpers spilled out of her as she clamped down on her lip.

Was she trying to be quiet? I'd seen her make this face before when we were in my room and the rest of the family was at home.

"Bella," I whispered, slowing my thrusts to nearly a complete stop. "Do you know how much I love to hear the sounds you make?"

Her teeth released the grip they had on her lip and she started to pant heavily through her open mouth and moan loudly.

I nodded as I started to pump into her again, the amazing sounds driving me closer and closer to climax.

"That's it Bella," I said, clenching my jaw controlling the amount of pressure I was thrusting with. "We're all alone now…just us…no need to be quiet baby."

I could feel everything coiling up in my gut, winding tighter and tighter as she moaned louder and breathed heavier.

One of Bella's feet slid up over the swell of my backside, pressing it harder. "More…" she groaned.

My arms started to tremble with concentration as I turned it up just a fraction of a notch, pushing into her just a little bit hard and faster.

Her back arched in ecstasy and I felt her body grip my length in the most exquisite embrace, the smooth muscles rolling and pulsing around my cock.

My stomach twitched and I knew I was close. I also knew I was about to loose control and I was going to have to channel the energy somewhere.

A quick glace around I spied the pillow lying next to Bella. I leaned my body over hers, my hips moving just a touch faster, thrusting as wildly as I dared in this moment.

I felt the venom welling in my mouth as I clamped my teeth around the soft fabric of the pillow, pulling at the material with a feral growl as the coil inside my body sprang and everything shot forward.

I came with a cool torrent inside of Bella, her hot little body still squeezing at the relatively unyielding flesh of my manhood.

I could taste the feathers in my mouth and felt a few of them stuck to the side of my face as I turned my head to look at Bella. Her face was gloriously flushed and her chest rose and fell with rapid succession as she struggled to catch her breath.

When her dazed eyes finally met mine she erupted in a fit if giggles.

"What?" I asked casually, fully aware that I was covered in feathers. I blew lightly, sending little white bits floating in Bella's direction.

She tried to roll out of the way but I trapped her with my arms, pulling her back to me as I hovered over her and shaking my head over her covered her in the down that was trapped in my hair before I snatched what was left of the pillow and scattered it's contents over her as she squealed and laughed beneath me.

"Ed-ward," she choked out in between fits of laughter, "I have to get up."

"Nope," I said, bending my head to her belly and suckled at the flesh.

"Edward," she whined, her eyes flickering to the restroom as they pled with me.

"Oh, God Bella, I'm sorry," I crawled off the end of the bed, allowing her to get up and have her human moment.

I lay back on the bed, running through the cache of positions I wanted to try with Bella but when she stepped out of the bathroom I could see the exhaustion from traveling the entire day and our little romp a moment ago setting in.

Scooting over I opened my arms for her and she nuzzled her naked body against mine.

This was why I picked this location. It was warm enough where Bella could sleep next to me, skin to skin and not wind up shivering. Here I could revel in the feeling of her soft body pressed to mine the entire night if I chose and I did.

I watched her all night, running my fingers over her hair and lightly over her tumultuous body, brushing my lips over warm her forehead and cheeks, skimming my nose along the smooth lines of her neck and behind her ear, soaking up her scent.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Morning began to flood the room with bright sunlight and I tried my best to keep Bella directly out of the offending rays, knowing that she needed every second of sleep, because she was going to need it.

When she finally started to stir, stretching across the bed like a cat, I nearly pounced on her.

"Mmmm, morning," she croaked, smiling up at me as she leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips before sliding out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

"Babe, can you go get our bags off of the boat, I need my bathroom stuff. I was so tired last night I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth or anything and I'm feeling kind of gross right about now," she called from behind the door.

She called me "Babe."

As ridiculously stupid as it was, that sentiment, that horribly generic term of endearment was the most wondrous sound. It meant something to me, something that I didn't realize I needed, comfort and a strange sense of confidence.

Bella was comfortable and confident enough in our marriage already to be able to say something like that so freely.

I'm sure some would be bothered by that, such familiarity so soon in a marriage, but not me. It reaffirmed everything I'd ever prayed for, hoped for, longed for.

Bella and I were meant to be. Always.

"I'll be right back," I said and headed out of the room.

I sauntered down to the dock without bothering with my pants. There was no point really, as I pointed out to Bella; we were all alone on the island. Grabbing every piece of luggage I quickly headed back to the house.

After I passed Bella's toiletry bag to her I started to unpack my things while she brushed her teeth and took a shower.

I turned one of the small bags over in my hands, the one that smelled of lace and silk. It was noticeably lighter than the others, even for a small satchel. I listened intently. The shower was no longer running and I tried to gauge whether or not Bella was going to be in there for much longer just by what I heard.

Did I risk Bella walking in on me going through her bag because I couldn't stop the decidedly filthy fantasies that bombarded my brain at the mere thought of what might be in there?

Yep.

I sat the little bag on the bed and whipped the zipper around. I stared down at the leather case, gathering up the courage to flip open the lid and glance at its naughty contents. Finally, taking a deep breath, I started to reach toward the bag when I heard the click of the bathroom door closing.

"Edward!"

Crap.

Bella stomped over to the bag and my eyes were completely transfixed on the way her breasts moved. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times and shake my head to snap myself out of the hypnotic state I was in.

Then she turned around, mumbling something I couldn't even begin to know about what was because her ass was staring at me. Her sweet, round, tempting, naked little backside, stuck out slightly as she bent over to zip the suitcase closed.

Before I could stop myself I was standing behind her, my hands spread over each cheek, palming and squeezing them as I leaned over her and a quiet purr rolled off the back of my throat. My left hand slid around her waist, up between her ripe breasts and under her chin.

God, how I wanted her. Just like this.

But not yet. No, right now, this was too much.

I gently tilted her head and placed a soft kiss to her neck. "You need to eat," I breathed as I backed away, leaving her panting and in such an aroused state I almost didn't have the strength to pull back.

Walking over to the dresser, I pulled out a pair of linen lounge pants and slipped them on before I walked started to walk to out of the room, passing Bella and giving her a light swat on her naked bottom.

"Get dressed and I'll make you breakfast," I said casually as I headed into the hallway.

I could hear her fuming and I smiled to myself as I walked with a slight swagger in my step into the kitchen.

Everyday with Bella, I seemed to grasp a little bit more of what happiness truly was. Granted we'd only been married for about thirty-six hours, but it didn't matter. At every turn I would think that this was the happiest I could ever be and then, wham, something new would happen.

I wasn't naïve; I knew we would have to plateau at some point but I was going to enjoy every single moment up until then.

After I'd sufficiently stuffed Bella to near capacity, we went for a walk down the beach; there was something I wanted her to see.

Splashing through the water as we wandered up the shore, I kicked water at her legs and it soaked her backside, making the pale pink sundress basically transparent.

Sweet Jesus.

"Bella, you aren't wearing any underwear are you?"

"That is none of your business," she teased, swinging her foot through the water, flinging droplets at me.

"The hell it isn't my business, wife," I growled at her.

"Is it now, well, maybe you'll have to catch me and find out for yourself," she giggled as she ran through the surf.

"Seriously, Bella, you're going to run?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "As if you could outrun me."

"Now, where have I heard that before," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she turned, jogging backwards up the beach. "I think it was some cheesy line some guy used to pick me up in the woods once."

I stopped where I was, with my mouth hanging open. Did she just call me cheesy?

I swooped in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her off of the ground. "I was trying to be intimidating you know," I murmured against her skin.

"Oh it totally worked, I officially terrified of you," she giggled as my lips tickled the back of her neck.

"I can see that, since you married me and all."

"Look!" Bella called, pointing to the trees along the shoreline. "It's just like the one at home in the back yard," she squealed, wrenching herself out of my grip and making a beeline for the hammock stretched across two tall palm trees.

"Almost," I corrected as I reached the hammock before she was even halfway to it. "This one is bigger, there's more room for two people to…move around on it," I winked.

"Why, Edward Cullen, did you bring me here so you could have your way with me on this thing?" she asked, fisting her hands on the flare of her hips.

I lay back with a loud, dramatic, sigh before I turned my head to answer her. "Yes, ma'am, I most certainly did," I said, flashing her a dazzling smile and patting the empty space next to me.

She started to move in next to me and I gather her up onto my chest, pulling her knees on either side of my hips.

I lightly rubbed my hands up her thighs, navigating under her dress to feel her bare skin.

"Mmmm, yeah, just like this," I whispered, smoothing around her hips to cup that delicious backside.

Warm moisture soaked through my pants as she pressed her body tighter against mine with a quiet moan.

I hissed as I rubbed against her heat the need to bury myself inside of her was becoming maddening.

"Take your dress off," I breathed, freeing the bottom from between our bodies so she could pull it over her head easily.

As soon as the fabric cleared her breasts my hands were on them, massaging and pinching her nipples into stiff peaks.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," I muttered.

Bella rose up on her knees slightly, almost knocking the hammock over and spilling us onto the sand below, before righting herself and reaching down to free my erection from my pants.

"Oh yes…please," I groaned as I watched her stroke my length before positioning her self over my tip and gently sat, sheathing me inside her body. "Shit…oh Bella."

She tentatively rocked back an forth, testing how much she could move without pitching us both out of this swinging contraption.

The light breeze blew her hair already wild hair around her face and she looked like some sort of naked island nymph.

When we finally established a good stable rhythm, Bella reached down and started to stimulate herself.

_OhJesushellshitdamnandfuck!!!_

I wanted to nudge her hand away, take over, but I couldn't.

My eyes were transfixed on the sight before me, my glorious wife, writhing on top of me and pawing at herself in the most sinful way.

I watched where I bodies met, saw myself gliding in and out of her and my eyes rolled back in my head for a moment.

"Edward…" her soft voice snapped me back. Her head was down and I couldn't see her eyes. God I wanted to see her eyes when she came. I wanted to make her come.

"Bella, baby, look at me."

Her gaze met mine and I shot her the most dazzling stare I could muster in this state. I flicked my tongue across my lips at her and her breathing wavered.

Perfect.

Sliding my thumbs up the inside of her milky thighs, I gently caressed her soft skin. Her legs began to tremble and the hammock started to pitch and sway.

So close.

I stared deeper into Bella's eyes, pulling the corner of my bottom lip between my teeth as I thrust up into her as hard as I dared.

I rested my hand over her, feeling the hard hot nub under her fingers.

"Come Bella," I whispered, sliding her fingers out of the way and pressing the tight button of flesh.

Her body shuddered, clenching around me as I kept the hammock stable.

She looked so amazing. I loved the way the blood spread under her skin as she flushed with her orgasm and her eyes got this glazed over, slightly out of focus look that knocked the breath out of me every time.

However, the way she felt was beyond exquisite, the wet heat alone would have been enough to push me into a mind blowing climax but when it was coupled with the glorious sensation of her body pulling me deeper, tightening around my flesh, it was nearly too much to handle.

I reached back and gripped the trunk of the palm tree, above the rope that held the hammock to it of course, and dug my fingers into it. The fronds shook and the wood cracked under the pressure as I slipped into a deliriously wonderful orgasm.

As I came out of my fog of my ecstasy I registered a sound overhead and glanced up to see a coconut falling right at Bella. My hand quickly shot out and plucked the offending nut out of the air before it collided with her head.

"Nice catch," she laughed as I handed it to her.

"I probably shouldn't admit this, but I almost missed it."

"You never miss," she shook her head at me.

"I was slightly occupied," I chuckled as I tossed the coconut over my shoulder. "My sexy wife was working her mad skills on my junk."

"Your junk?" she asked before she fell forward on top of me, in hysterics.

The movement jarred tree holding the top half of the hammock and the trunk started to lean in, making the entire contraption buckle in the middle and we sank to the sand.

Bella laughed even harder as I fumbled slightly, trying to get us out of the unholy sling of a thing before it collapsed entirely.

"I don't know what has happened to you babe, but I think I like it," she chuckled as we started walking toward the house, our clasped hands swinging between us.

"You happened to me," I smiled down at her. "Carlisle may have resurrected me but you brought me to life in a way I never dreamed I could be, breathed it into my very soul."

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"As for my recent vernacular, you can thank Emmett for that. We've been hanging out a lot more lately, so you never know what might come out of my mouth next," I said with a wink as she giggled and I leaned into her ear. "But I'll give you three guesses _where_ my mouth will be next," I whispered huskily as I scooped her up into my arms and sped toward the house.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

**_As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! _**

**_Your Tweatward this afternoon is an oldie but a goody, some hot Darkward, looming in the corner of your room, watching you as he licks his lips and slides his hand down over the hard ripples of his taut belly to stroke himself, just for you._**

**_Stay tuned for part two of The Honeymoon and don't forget to vote!!_**

**_*MMMMMMWAH*_**


	17. The Honeymoon Part Two

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big ultra thanks to my beta suprema, my very own Fairy Smutmother complete with bedazzled cape (cause capes are THAT cool) magic beta wand and cloud of purple smoke, **vjgm! 33**

Dearest readers!! You are just the awesomest of awesome!! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day or night to read my humble little fic! I really do love each and every one of you! Please stop over into the thread in the Twilighted forum and say hi sometime! I'm under the Post Eclipse section.

ANNNND **The Acclimation Diaries has made it into the final round of The Indie TwiFic Awards in both categories!!!** I can't believe it!!! I am truly humbled to say the very least.

You all rock me so hard! Big love to all my regulars (you know who you are *wink*) and to all of the newvies I give a hearty WELCOME and ENJOY!

Let the lemonade flow my pretties.....

* * *

As we neared the end of our time on the island Bella and I had consecrated nearly every stable surface in the house and a few that weren't so sturdy. I had a mental list of furniture and other sundries to replace for Esme.

I really hoped she would let us come back after this.

Bella's body became my playground and damned if I didn't play every chance she gave me. It was beyond me, exactly how in the world I went this long and kept my hands to myself, but I was making up for lost time now.

I can honestly say I'd never been naked for this long in all of my life. There really wasn't a point to clothes really. Every time we'd try to put some on and act like normal people, she'd look at me and wink or I'd look at her and grin and then the clothes would start to fly. And I'll be the first to admit that I didn't always take the time to remove them properly. Bella would most definitely be going home with lighter luggage, but as long as Bella had something to wear on the airplane home, I didn't care.

And the little suitcase? Dear God. The wonders that spilled out of it were unfathomable. Piece after piece of sheer fabrics, lace, satin and silk.

Every night she'd disappear into the bathroom with the little bag and I'd wait on the bed, practically bouncing on the mattress with glee, waiting to see what fresh hell appeared on her body. Each one was a new level of torture as she'd slowly open the door, always a hint of nervous blush on her skin as she stepped out of the small room.

Each piece was a test to my control as she'd turn before me, showing me every angle, every caress of silken fabric against her creamy flesh. I was starting to wonder if it wasn't God that I should be thanking for this glorious creature. No, she quite possibly could have been carved by Lucifer himself.

I hunted relentlessly, night after night while she slept, reliving the days activities as I stalked my prey.

Standing on a bluff, overlooking the feral boar I would make my meal this evening. I rewound today, our last day, in my perfect memory.

Today was amazing. To say that we saved the best for last was the understatement of…well, ever.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I snuck into the shower with Bella. Again.

I tried to stay in the bedroom, I really did, but knowing that she was wet and naked on the other side of that thin little door was just too much to take. I couldn't help it, I could hear the water hitting her body and sliding down her skin. I was like music that called out to me and sang my name, only _my_ name.

Approaching the bathroom door, I pressed my cheek to the wood and just listened to Bella, humming softly to herself and her feet dancing out a rhythm on the floor. Grinning to myself, I carefully opened the door. She looked so damn sexy, moving and swaying to the tune in her beautiful head.

I slipped quietly into the stall and watched her. She knew I was there and by the sassy smile on her face, she was counting on it.

Her soapy hands moved over her body in the most seductive ways, teasing me with a coy smirk every now and again. She skimmed over her breasts, pressing them together at me, sliding her nipples between her fingers as she worked the lather into her skin. Suds spilled down her back as she rinsed the shampoo free from her long brown locks. The sound of the little soap bubbles bursting against her flesh drove me to near insanity as the skittered over her taut belly and into the niche between her thighs.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I swooped in behind her, slurping the water off her skin, infused with her delicious flavor. I'm pretty sure I could eat just about anything if it had a little bit of Bella on it, even human food would go down a lot easier, I'm certain of it.

I slid the tip of my nose along the hot flesh behind her ear where her skin smelled the second best and my hand slid down her body, taking up residence where she smelled the very best.

"God, Bella," I breathed down her neck and I cupped one soft breast, teasing the nipple with my fingertips, delighted as it peaked harder under my touch. I loved the way her body reacted to me.

"What's the matter Edward?" she asked, her voice straining with the pleasure I was giving her. She was trying to play it cool, acting coy and that only made me crazier.

"You _know_ what," I growled against her, my lips running over the tender flesh that lead to her shoulder, dipping my head forward and lapping at her collar bone as I leaned over her. "I can't get enough of you."

My fingers crawled down her body, brushing against her swollen apex as I started to bend her forward, my erection straining so hard against her delicate flesh. Her breath caught in her throat in a certain way when my cool touch met her moist heat. I love it when she did that. It was a sure sign I was doing something right.

I looked down at the swell of her backside, so round and full. The flesh was creamier here than on any other part of her body, even smoother. Mmmmm. I couldn't hold back the sound that thundered out of my chest. I'd wanted her like this for the last two weeks and six days.

Truthfully, I'd _always_ wanted her like this, but today I felt I had the control to carry it out.

I guess there was still that little part of me that thought it was wrong. A gentleman should want to look into the face of his lover while he gave her pleasure and the fact that I wanted so it so badly sent off some kind of inner warning, that if I wanted it this badly, that it must be wrong.

Bella's hands laid flat against the shower tile as the water splattered against her perfect human skin.

"Yes, Edward," she breathed over her shoulder. "Please."

She wanted it. Bella wanted me like this and by the scent of her arousal that crowded the confined space of the shower stall; she wanted it nearly as bad as I did. That realization nearly crippled me.

That sealed it; Bella was made by the devil. Hell's little angel and she was all mine.

I wrapped the proverbial cord around my inner beast and I dipped my head to her body, dragging my tongue up the entire length of her spine as my tip teased at her entrance.

The tiny moan that bubbled out of her set my teeth on edge and sent waves of energy rolling off of my cold flesh. It was a damn good thing I wasn't human, because I'm certain that Bella, like this, would have killed me on the spot.

I pushed the head of my near bursting erection into Bella, slowly. Slow was the only way, especially now. Her body was inexplicably tight like this and I don't care how much of a gentleman you were, tight, was good.

As the last bit of my length slid into her, a delicious feeling washed over me. I couldn't move just yet, I sat still inside of her for a few moments, relishing this most sinful feeling.

I could feel the sound building in my chest a split second before the soft purr vibrated up from my gut as Bella arched her back and I slid deeper. The feeling was so immensely overwhelming that I lashed out, my hand going right through the tile and to the plumbing behind it.

"Should we stop?" Bella panted over her shoulder. "Is this too much for you?"

My body twitched and the most salacious moan fell from her perfect mouth.

If she was going to make sounds like that, there would be no stopping.

"No, Bella," I growled, "don't stop."

I felt her body grip me, the smooth muscles rolling along the surface from base to tip in the most exquisite way and I hadn't even moved yet.

I gathered all of my control, digging out every last shred of it from the deepest corners of my being and I started to move. Slowly. Deliberately. I pulled back and carefully pushed in again.

My lips twitched and my ability to continue to breathe in a semblance of normalcy was shot. Pleasure rippled through my body from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair when I heard Bella utter a very soft, "Oh…yes…"

I wasn't certain if I was meant to hear it or not, but that was irrelevant, I did hear it and that soft whisper was akin to an auditory orgasm.

"God, Bella," I growled, my teeth grinding together as I started to move in a gentle rhythm.

"Edward are you…ooohhhh….sure?" she panted and I could see her fingers straining against the tile as she mewled. "I just don't….Jesus, yes….don't want you to…oh God Edward…to do something you….mmmmm….can't…shit….handle….uuhhhhnn…"

Her head tilted back against my stone chest as she came. Wow. My eyes fluttered in my head as her climax pulsed against me and gentleman Edward snapped.

"Godyoufeelsofuckinggoodlikethiswantyouallthetime." The words all strung together in a constant stream I was saying them all so fast, I was positive that Bella hadn't understood a word of it; all her human ears would register would be a low growl.

I knew I didn't need to breathe, but when I was intimate with Bella, I couldn't stop. My chest rose and fell in rapid succession as my body careened toward that sweet release.

"I'm coming, Bella," I whispered against her neck. "Ohhh….so good, Bella, so gooooood."

I punched through the wall again as a mind blowing orgasm rocketed out of me. My toes flexed and curled with each thrust and my eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned with every spurt.

We stood under the water, just breathing together and I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"I honestly think I could sleep right now," I muttered and she giggled.

I added repair work to the shower wall to the list of ever growing things to have fixed and we went on about our day.

I'd moved the hammock closer to the house because Bella loved lounging together in it, which more often than not lead to hot hammock sex and if we stayed any longer I was going to run out of pairs of trees to tie it to.

On several occasions I'd moved it to a secret spot, someplace on the island that I'd run across on my nightly hunts and would surprise Bella with a new gloriously beautiful location for us to make love in.

It was our hammock now and Bella caught me folding it up and shoving it into one of the suitcases.

"Edward what are you doing? We have a hammock at home," she laughed.

"I'm well aware of that, but we don't have_ this_ _one_ at home," I rationalized, cramming it in and zipping up the case.

Bella shook her head at me as she wrapped her warm arms around my waist and laid her delicate head against my back.

"Have I mentioned how much I love that you are a sentimental, pack ratty, vampire?" she asked, turning her head and kissing my spine.

"Not as of late my wife." I grinned over my shoulder at her.

"Mmmm, I love being your wife," she whispered.

My soul soared in that moment. She'd said she loved me countless times and that she loved being married to me, but this was the first time she'd said that exact combination of words to me.

_I love being your wife._

"Thank you," I breathed as I turned to her, gathering her in my arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Normally, after one of Bella's meals, I'd clean up the dishes. I'd zip through it before she could fully stand up from the table. But tonight she insisted on helping.

We stood, side by side at the sink, like a normal couple. It felt nice.

"You know," Bella said casually, "I do still have one more piece to wear for you in my little special suitcase."

_Stay calm. _

"Really?" I responded, trying my best to sound indifferent, but wasn't sure how well that was working, I probably sounded like a pre-pubescent, voice cracking teen. "Honestly Bella dear, I don't know why you even bother when you know I'm just going to rip it right off of you the second I see you."

Bella froze mid wash and I peeked over at her. The dish she held shook, her eyes were squeezed shut tight and she was biting the hell out of her bottom lip.

"Something wrong dear?" I crooned and she shook her head, slowly putting the dish down.

_Score one for the vampire._

"Could you finish these up, I'll be right back," she said quietly.

"Certainly."

I waited until she was out of sight before I sped through the cleaning.

I paced the kitchen, my eagerness, and my erection, growing by the second.

Should I take my clothes off? Should I keep them on? Which would she prefer?

We'd never approached this time of day like this before. She would always slip into the restroom for a "human moment" while I waited on the bed like horny kid ready to have sex for the first time. Probably because every time with Bella was like a first time, only better, if that made any sense.

I contemplated waiting for her in the bedroom like I had in the past, but she had stated that she would be right back.

I twisted my hands together and gnawed on my lip, trying to decided if I should stay or go, clothes on or clothes off as I continued to pace.

The bedroom door opened.

Shit. I had to decide right now!

I opted for half dressed. I whipped off my tee shirt and tossed it across the kitchen and looking down at my lounge pants I loosened the tie and let them ride an inch lower on my hips. I was already barefoot so that was taken care of, so I scrubbed my hands through my hair, giving it that tousled look that she loved so much as I casually leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen, folding my arms lazily across my naked chest.

_Ready_.

I could hear her feet padding closer as she made her way out of the long hallway and into the foyer. She rounded the corner and my jaw dropped open.

The set was simple in design really. The top was demi-cut bra that hoisted her perfect breasts up to near spilling over. The bottom fit snuggly around her waist and flared out like an extremely short skirt that ruffled, accentuating her curves and when she turned around I could see the two alabaster crescents that were the underside of glorious bottom. But the kicker, cherries. Every square inch of the soft white cotton fabric was pairs of ripe red cherries.

My eyes raked over her body like it was the source of all life in the universe.

I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell her how much this particular outfit made my head spin and my stomach ball up in knots as if I were on some sort of rollercoaster. I don't know what it was about that design, if it was the red that signified blood in some respect or this particular fruit that was the epitome of innocence or the combination of the two but something about Bella in anything with cherries on it did things to my vampire brain.

"I saved this one for last," she said quietly, biting her lip and turning her toe against the floor. "This is the only thing that I picked out when I was shopping with Alice and Rose. I knew you liked the other set I had so much so I figured…"

I cut her off when I flashed across the room, swept her into my arms and kissed the hell out of her. She'd done this for me. For me! God, I couldn't get my hands on her bare skin fast enough.

She clung to my body as I whirled around, looking for a place to light with her. Bedroom? Living room?

The culinary island I'd been leaning on when she came in caught my eye.

Kitchen!

I swept my arm across the surface, knocking the few bowls and whatever else was on there onto the floor, breaking a few things. More items to replace, but I didn't even care, if I didn't have her on my tongue soon, I would burst.

Gently plopping her onto the island I leaned my forehead against hers. "God, Bella," I panted, fisting the white cotton fabric in my hand. "This...Christ…how did you know?"

Her warm hands wrapped around my face as she started to kiss my cheeks, my nose and my closed eyes.

"I know you," she whispered in between kisses.

"You do," I breathed as I nodded against her. "You really do."

I gripped and released the marble countertop with one hand as I stood there, just breathing Bella in, still clutching the end of that infernal cherry covered almost skirt in my other.

"Don't you want to see what's under here?" Bella asked coyly, bumping my fingers with her hip.

I could feel my lips turn up into a lusty grin of their own accord as I nodded, sinking to my knees and slowly turning back the hem.

The tiniest triangle of cherry covered cotton peered back at me. No. A thong? God.

I slid my finger under the string that held it to her hip and gave it a tug, careful not to snap the elastic in two. Skimming my finger along her flesh, I moved along the top of the panties, pressing my thumb against the other side of the fabric, feeling the soft texture.

With a great deal of control I tugged the top of the material down, revealing a smooth, bare Bella.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. She'd never been completely bare before, there was always some small thatch of dark brown or a strip of it, but now, nothing but naked Bella skin.

My entire body vibrated with need.

Taking a moment to cage the beast I looked up at Bella, working my mouth as if I was speaking but I couldn't seem to make sound come out.

"Do you not like it?" she asked apprehensively.

Was she insane?

"Bella," I managed to eek out, "I love it," I said, that deliriously lusty grin beginning to take over again. "I want it."

"Have it," she whispered as her hips slightly rose off of the marble at me, "please."

Her voice got this incredibly breathy tone when she was turned on and she was near panting her words to me.

I didn't need anymore invitation than that.

Slowly sliding the scrap of fabric she passed off as underwear I kissed along the insides of her deliciously long legs. Tossing the panties behind me and taking her left ankle in my hand I ran my lips and tongue over the smooth, creamy, heated flesh.

"You taste so good Bella," I murmured as I reached the top of her thigh, and I could feel her moist heat on my cheek.

Just one turn of my head and I would be bombarded with the most intoxicating flavor that I'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. I could see the dew that was rapidly forming on her lips. So wet, my head spun faster.

Extending my tongue I slid along the wonderful nectar, gathering as much into my mouth as I could with every pass. Her flesh was so pink here, so tender and sensitive.

I flicked the tight little nub at the top, swirled around it and when I unleashed a growl, Bella's hands flew to the tabletop and she gripped the marble until her knuckles turned white.

The blood throbbed under the skin as she flushed, so beautifully down here that my tongue literally tingled.

I rolled my eyes up, looking at her, watching her face as I drug my middle finger up the inside of her thigh.

Her mouth opened as she struggled with her breaths, soft moans spilling over her lips as my finger sank inside of her. Her hips bucked, seeking the release her body so desperately needed right now.

I should have held off. I should have teased her more, but I wanted it, bad. I wanted Bella's sweet flavor all over my tongue and then I wanted to take her, right here on the one surface we'd somehow managed to leave unclaimed.

Not anymore, tonight we would be claiming the hell out of this kitchen island.

I twirled my fingers, palm up, inside Bella as I touched the spot that made her say…

"Oh shit Edward…right there…oh God…"

I grinned as my tongue worked over her tight little clit, flicking, swirling and finally, growling. I reached deep into my chest and pulled out one salacious snarling sound.

Bella's legs locked around my neck as she came in my mouth and I greedily lapped at every single bit of it until she laid her soft hand on the top of my head, letting me know that she couldn't take anymore.

I rose to my feet and, just as I'd thought, she was at just the right thrusting height.

Bella leaned forward against me, her delicate little hands clawing at the ties of my lounge pants.

"I need you Edward, right now," she begged, stroking me through the linen as she struggled with the drawstring.

"Mmmmm," I moaned as the hot skin of her hand glided over my length and I lightly pushed against it, increasing the friction.

We'd finally managed to get my pants worked down my legs and I kicked them across floor and pulled Bella to the edge of the counter.

Her moist folds caressed, the tip of my cock like a warm wet invitation, drawing me in. With a light push of my hips I was inside of her, sheathed in her sweet body.

Home.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's back, cradling her as I started to push in and out in a slow, steady clip.

"Talk to me Bella," I whispered, dragging my lips up her neck. "Tell me how I feel to you."

"Edward," she breathed, circling her legs around my waist and sinking her hands in my hair, her fingers twining and pulling the locks, her nails raking against my scalp. "Your cool body soothes me to my very core," she spoke quietly, softly. "The way you move inside of me…oh….there just aren't words for it."

Her feet pressed against my backside as I flexed it, driving myself into her over and over again and her pelvic muscles started to clench around me.

"Your body brings me to places I didn't even know existed and I don't know how I've ever lived not knowing this feeling right now."

"Yes, Bella," I agreed, breathing against her mouth before I dipped my tongue between her lips, tasting her kiss.

"You feel so incredibly warm," I whispered, pulsing myself inside of her in a hypnotic rhythm. "You make me feel warmth again when I never thought I would. You've brought the man out of the monster that I am and made him yours."

I could feel my climax approaching and I knew I didn't have much time left. Bella whimpered and I knew her own release was just around the corner.

"Come for me Bella," I panted, the tempo of my hips picking up in speed and intensity. "I need to feel you come."

Her hands gripped tighter in my hair, tugging and her thighs strained against my waist, her toes beginning to curl.

"Tell me," I begged. I needed to hear her say it.

"I'm…ohhh…I'm coming." The last syllable died off as she shuddered against me, her tiny, fragile frame clutching at my large hard body, her head tossed back, her soft hair cascading over my arms as I held her to me.

"Yes, Bella," I whispered, letting go of the orgasm I was holding back and letting it spill into her.

"Promise me we will always be like this," she said quietly, her arms now gripping around my back.

"I promise that if there is ever a time that we aren't, that we will come back here, to this very spot to remind ourselves," I vowed.

I could feel her smile against my cold skin as she nodded. "Can we come back before that?" she asked, her legs still wrapped around me.

"Absolutely."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I watched Bella sleeping the entire plane ride home. I really didn't let her get as much rest as I should have, but I couldn't stop myself.

The plane started to touch down in Seattle and I stroked my fingers across her temple, lightly waking her up.

"Bella, my love, we're home," I said gently.

She cracked one eye open at me and grinned sleepily at me as she stretched in her seat. I loved to watch her stretch because I could see how good it felt to her.

Stepping into baggage claim we were greeted with a near ear splitting squeal.

"Way to be subtle Alice," Bella murmured, knowing that Alice would hear her even halfway across a crowed baggage claim.

"Subtle schmutle," Alice waved off as she bounced over to us. "Oh and don't worry about all of the clothes you destroyed, they've already been replaced at home." She glared at me but all I could give her was a grin in response.

_You're not sorry at all are you?_ Alice though to me.

I shook my head and continued to smirk, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder.

Not in the least.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

**_As always, thank you so much for reading and know that reviews are GREATLY appreciated!_**

**_Now for the real reason you stuck around for the end notes....your Treatward!_**

**_So, your standing on the beach, minding your own business when you see a figure start to step out of the surf like a wet, naked God. The water is cascading down his body in rivulets and he smiling at you as he saunters up and throws you over his wet shoulder, hauling you back to the house to have his vampire way with you!_**

**_*MMMMMMMMMWAH*_**


	18. Coming Home

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big super duper thanks to THE most rockinest beta EVER, my boss lady, **vjgm**! You are so amazing in your support and I love you to bits and bits *MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*

TwiFic Indie news...**The Acclimation Diaries made it into the top ten in BOTH categories!! **You readers really rocked that vote and I am so very thankful for each and every one of you!! The second round of voting is still going on until Midnight EST tomorrow at www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

Rock the vote!

Readers, you are all so awesome and all of your reviews just make me smile so much and you all have no idea how much each and every one of them is very special to me. I love you all dearly and greatly appreciate the time you take to not only read but to leave a review, even if it is only a few words.

*MWAH* x infinity to you all!!

* * *

**Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…**

_Stepping into baggage claim we were greeted with a near ear splitting squeal. _

"_Way to be subtle Alice," Bella murmured, knowing that Alice would hear her even halfway across a crowed baggage claim._

"_Subtle schmutle," Alice waved off as she bounced over to us. "Oh and don't worry about all of the clothes you destroyed, they've already been replaced at home." She glared at me but all I could give her was a grin in response._

_You're not sorry at all are you? Alice thought to me._

_I shook my head and continued to smirk, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder._

_Not in the least._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As much as Bella and I loved being alone on the island, we loved and missed our family as well. Alice happily prattled on to Bella in the back seat while I rode next to Jasper.

Why were they even here in the first place? Bella and I had driven to the airport by ourselves three weeks ago.

"Where's my car?" I asked Jasper as we pulled out onto the highway.

"Rose and Emmett came with us and drove it back," he said, positively grinning from ear to ear.

He had a near euphoric look on his face and his thoughts read of pure and utter felicity.

Alice stepped inside my head.

_He couldn't wait to see you two. The joy that radiates off of you guys…he just can't get enough of it._

I glanced at my sister and she smiled sweetly at me.

At first I thought it was Alice's impatience that brought them to such lengths as to drag Rose and Emmett down here to drive my Volvo back, but know I knew, Jasper just liked being around the happiness that I'm sure Bella and I emitted.

Jasper and I were quite the entire ride back, chuckling every now and again as we heard our wives laughing and chatting in the back seat.

Every now and again I'd catch Bella's eye, she'd smile at me and I'd wink at her.

That became a form of silent communication with each other, a way for one to say "I love you," without saying the words.

It warmed my heart to see the entire family, waiting eagerly for us in the house to welcome us home.

Esme swooped in to wrap us both in her arms, she was always happiest when we were all together.

"So, stud, how you liking married life?" Emmett asked, slapping me on the back and knocking me off balance for a split second.

I didn't answer his, per say, I just shot him a sly grin and wink that I knew he would truly appreciate and his booming laughter rattled the living room windows.

After a few pleasantries, Bella and I made our way upstairs to our room. We'd just gone the longest length of time without touching each other since our time on the island.

We barely got the door closed when I was on her, kissing her like her mouth contained the very air I needed to breathe as I guided her body toward the couch. When I lay back on the cushions, the sofa groaned at the weight.

"Edward, why don't we move over to the…"she mumbled in between kisses and she tried to get up.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her legs on either side of my hips as I shook my head. "I've been waiting for four weeks and five days to have you on this couch," I said, smirking up at her.

"What is so special about this broken down couch Edward?" she giggled at me.

I sat up, burying my fingers into the back of her hair as I leaned forward and placed my lips right at her ear. She turned her head toward mine slightly and I could feel her hot, heavy breath on my neck. Her heart hammered so hard and fast against my chest that it felt like my heart was beating again right along with it. I slid a hand out of her hair and pressed an open palm to her back, pushing her closer.

"Because," I whispered in her ear, "we were on this very sofa the first time I had some part of me inside of you." I slid out my icy tongue and traced her lobe.

Bella's entire body shivered against mine and I could feel the heat every where we touched.

I leaned back slightly and started to unbutton her lavender shirt. "I wanted you so bad that night." Parting the lapels of her shirt, I began to stroke Bella's soft exposed skin, cupping her full breasts and running my thumbs over her nipples. "I just had to have some part of me inside you." Trailing my hand down her torso, I slid the tip of my long index finger into the waistband of her jeans, "even if it was just my fingers." My ever present erection pushed up against the dampening crotch of her jeans. "This time, I plan on having something other than my fingers inside of you." I wiggled my hips slightly, to emphasize what I intended to impale her with, watching her eyes cross slightly before she tilted her head back with one of those sexy groans that drove me mad as I leaned back in and whispered, "Wife."

Her hips started to move over me in a rolling motion and I all but ripped the jeans from her body. Bella gasped as the torn denim fell to the floor, followed by what was left of my own trousers.

"God, Edward, I love it when you do that," she panted, her heart racing even faster.

"I can't help myself, I need to touch you so badly sometimes," I breathed gripping the back of her blouse and splitting it down the middle, "and these damn clothes get in the way," I growled.

Bella's entire body was trembling with desire. I lay back on the couch as I slipped my cool palms over her voluptuous breasts, teasing her nipples with my icy skin. She moaned loudly as she rolled her hips again, covering the entire underside of my bulging erection with her delicious nectar.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll try to be quieter."

"Don't you dare," I said, clutching her waist and guiding her over my length again. "I love the sounds you make when I'm making love to you." Lifting her up, I positioned her over the tip of my cock and slid her down nice and slow. Bella sighed as she sat up, driving me deeper by a fraction of an inch but what an exquisite fraction of an inch it was.

"But, everyone's home," she practically mouthed at me. "What if they hear us?"

I chuckled lightly. "They're going to hear us no matter how quiet you try to be, Bella," I told her. "Besides, if they are listening, we might as well give them something worth listening to, right? I've been listening to them for the past seventy years." I grinned wickedly and winked at her as I reached up and lightly tweaked her nipple.

The noise that bubbled out of the back of her throat was so erotic I almost came right then. She leaned forward, placing her hands on my shoulders as she started to work her body over mine in the most intoxicating way.

I knew Bella couldn't hear it, but the harmony our bodies made together when we were intimate turned me on more than I ever imagined. Especially the soft, wet sucking sounds of her body accepting mine.

I ran my hands all over her back, feeling the blood pulse through her delicate human muscles as they contracted and released as she moved, the fragile bones of her spine under the gossamer veil of her skin.

Bella's throaty moan reverberated off of the walls of my room when she released the full force of her voice as she started to get close to her peak. She was biting her lip and grunting like I had never heard before, even on the island. It would appear that my hot little wife had a bit of the voyeuristic tendencies.

Damn.

The very idea fueled the rapidly burning fire inside of me. I gripped the back of the couch, feeling the wood frame splinter under my fingertips as a fierce growl ripped from my chest with such force that one of the windows cracked.

Bella looked down at me with wide eyes as her chest heaved with her breaths. "Edward," she panted through her open mouth. I saw something shift in the way she looked at me, her plump, red upper lip twitching as it curled into a positively sinful smirk. The next thing I knew she was lunging at my neck, her teeth nipping at my hard flesh with what I would assume was all of her might as she came with more vigor than I'd ever felt before.

It didn't hurt, not by a long shot. As a matter of fact, it probably hurt her more than it did me. But just the fact that she felt so feral in her need for release, in this moment that she couldn't hold herself back. Her hands sank into my hair and she started to growl at me and that was all I could handle.

My body vibrated and I roared as I felt my deliciously cool eruption flow up into her warm body. I didn't think I would ever stop coming as I continued to buck up into her and she cried out louder and louder with every spurt. I held the last thrust on the upstroke and let her ride out the last strains of her orgasm, rocking lightly against me.

Bella's body continued to move over mine like this as she laid her head against my neck, her tiny frame wrapped around me like she was hanging on for dear life. I wound my arms around her and stroked her back and started to pull out of her.

"No," she whined, clamping her thighs tightly against me. "Can we just stay like this for awhile?" she asked.

"Of course, as long as you want," I crooned, combing my fingers through her alluringly soft hair.

It wasn't long until Bella's breathing evened out and she was fast asleep with my length still seated inside of her. It was magnificent and I wonder why on earth she didn't sleep like this on the island when we could have stayed like this all night without her freezing to death. As it was her body was starting to shiver and I knew I'd have to pull out of her and wrap her up in a blanket if I wanted to continue to lay with her.

When her teeth began to chatter I slipped out. As soon as I was gone her brow furrowed in her sleep and her ripe bottom lip pouted out and she whispered a quiet, "No."

"I'm sorry baby, but you're about to freeze," I explained quietly, turning to the bed and just now realizing that it was new.

I pulled back the lush comforter and slid Bella inside, tucking her in snuggly before I picked up the small white envelope. The writing on the outside had a masculine elegance to it and I recognized immediately who it was from before I even opened it.

_Eds & Bells,_

_We thought you could use a new bed because_

_yours was trashed and we were afraid Bella would_

_break her neck in the damned thing. This is a good_

_sturdy bed, the brand that Rosie and I always _

_go back to time and again. We broke our first one in _

_under a week. Betcha can't beat that!_

_Love,_

_Emmett and Rosie_

_P.S. Rose refuses to come into your room until you_

_get rid of "that smelly, disgusting, perverted couch."_

_For the record, I think it's sweet that you keep it, and if_

_you tell anyone I said that I'll beat the shit out of you!_

I chuckled as I tucked the card into the mirror frame on the wall to show Bella when she woke up.

Lying on my side I watched her sleep, snuggled deep into the blanket. How I wanted burrow under the thick comforter and curl myself right up next to her. I ghosted my hand over the soft bedding, following her succulent curves.

In a few weeks I would be able press her to me with all my might, really sink my fingers into the flesh of her hips and drive her down onto my body without fear.

As much as I didn't want her change, as much as I didn't want to take her life from her, the selfish part of me yearned for it. I couldn't wait until we could hunt together; feed together and God help me have wild, hot vampire sex right there in the middle of the wilderness.

God, was I some horrible beast because I actually wanted this? That I wanted it sooner? That I wanted it now?

I slipped out of the bed and into a pair of lounge pants and tee shirt before I padded down the stairs to Carlisle's office, I needed to talk to him about this.

When I heard Rosalie and Emmett in the living room I decided to stop in and thank them for the bed.

"You know, it's just common courtesy to turn on some music or the TV before you two start going at it like monkeys," Rosalie said as she painted her nails. "You're new at this so I'll let it slide this time."

"_Don't let her fool you, as soon as you two started bumpin uglies she heard you guys and literally drug my ass upstairs where she proceeded to maul me and she didn't even close the door. Heh,"_ Emmett thought.

"At least we closed the door," I retorted and Rose glared at Emmett.

"What? I didn't say anything," he said, trying his best to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"I swear to God Emmett, is nothing sacred with you?" Rose fumed.

"Of course baby, I didn't tell him anything about that thing I do to you that makes you beg for me to finish you off."

"Before you two really start fighting, I just wanted to thank you for the bed, that was very thoughtful," I said, trying to lighten the mood and keep Rose from going after Emmett's throat.

"Not that you used it," Emmett chuckled. "Props for going for the perv couch man, you must have been dying to nail her on that thing, what is that like part of your pervalicious trifecta? The perv couch, piano and the hood of the Vanquish? Am I close?"

Emmett looked at me and cocked one dark brow at me when I didn't say anything.

"Fine, you got two out of the three right, we hit one on the honeymoon and no I'm not telling you what it was and I'm not telling you which of the two you got right," I relented as I turned for the stairs and headed up to Carlisle's office.

I started to head down the hallway when I heard Bella bumping around in our room. When I walked in I saw the door to the bathroom open but no lights were turned on. I wandered in to see Bella, still wrapped in the king sized comforter, sitting on the toilet in the dark. She looked so damned cute that the chuckle escaped my lips before I could catch it.

"Damn it, Edward, you know it weirds me out when you watch me pee," she mumbled in her enchanting half asleep voice.

"I'm sorry love, you just look too adorable right now and I couldn't help myself, you know how this fascinates me," I teased.

"Vampire freak," she muttered with a sleepy grin, maneuvering the toilet paper under the giant blanket before she reached back to flush.

After she washed her hands she walked over to me and leaned against my marble body.

"Are you coming back to bed or are you going out hunting?"

"Actually I was going to go talk to Carlisle about your change, but it can wait," I said.

Her eyes popped open wide. "What can wait? You aren't backing out are you?"

"No," I laughed, taking her chin in between my fingers and tilting her face up to mine, kidding her pert nose. "I'm afraid I've gone past the point of no return where that is concerned my love, I don't think I could bear _not_ changing you."

As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that it was the first time I'd not only spoken them out loud, but it was the first time I'd ever admitted to Bella that I wanted to change her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as her petal soft bottom lip trembled. The comforter fell to the floor as she whipped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Edward," she sobbed against my chest.

I wanted to ask for what, but I knew. I'd always been so against this whole idea initially, now I had a veritable list of things I couldn't wait for.

Cradling Bella against me with one arm, I kicked the comforter up off of the floor and caught it in my free hand.

"Will I be able to do impressive things like that when I'm a vampire?" she asked with a sniffle, her eyelashes still twinkling with tears and her little nose all red from crying.

"More," I whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

I laid my beautiful wife in the middle of the bed, tucking the blanket around her before I curled up behind her. "We'll go talk to Carlisle tomorrow okay?" I whispered into her hair.

"Okay," she yawned. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too darling wife."

"Edward?" she asked her voice fading fast as sleep started to take over.

"Mmmm?"

"Where'd this bed come fr…" Before she got to the end of her sentence she was snoring lightly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I could hear the commotion in the kitchen about an hour before Bella woke up and by the time she started stretching across the bed and groaning in the most sensual way, the smells of cooking food had wafted up the stairs and into our room on the third floor.

My eyes all but rolled back in my head as she pressed her tantalizing back side against my crotch.

I let my hands crawl around her body as my nose skimmed behind her ear and I kissed that spot.

"Something smells good," she croaked in her dreamy, just-woke-up voice.

"Indeed," I said huskily as I began to kiss the back of her neck. It was going well too and I was sure to get some relief from laying next to her all night long, until her stomach growled.

I groaned and flopped over onto my back. "I have to be honest love, I am not going to miss that."

Bella giggled as she climbed onto my chest, settling herself right over me. "I thought you enjoyed watching me eat."

"I_ love_ watching you eat, it's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," I admitted and just for good measure I threw in, "I'd just prefer if you did it naked and sitting in my lap."

"Oh my God, Edward, you are so filthy," Bella gasped and slapped my chest, effectively hurting her hand. "Come on, feed me husband," she muttered as she rolled off of me and grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers.

She was sexy as hell in my clothes, I almost grabbed her and threw her back to the bed but her stomach rumbled again so I slung her onto my back and tromped down the stairs at a human pace because I was enjoying the feeling of her warm body on me too much to move too fast.

I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen for a few seconds before Bella and I both burst into hysterics.

There stood Emmett, wearing Esme's purple, frilly apron. On the counter was every possible breakfast food known to man.

"I know what you're going to say," Emmett said as he slid a giant omelet out of the pan and onto a plate, "but once I got started I was having too much fun that I couldn't stop." He slid a fork across the counter at Bella. "Dig in sis."

Emmett and I watched as Bella attacked the food, taking a bite of everything, and two bites out of the things she liked best.

When she was nearly stuffed full we retreated upstairs to shower. After spending way too much time washing each other having some amazing shower sex, we headed down the hall to Carlisle's office, hand in hand.

Rosalie met us as she was coming out of the office.

"For the record, I'm still against this whole thing, I think it's stupid and a very bad idea but it's your choice," she said directly to Bella. Leave it to Rose to no pull any punches.

"Can I ask you something Rosalie?" Bella said, standing her ground.

"Of course," Rose shrugged. "I mean no disrespect Bella, I'm just being honest."

"I understand that. But let me ask you to put yourself in my shoes. Let's say that you're a human and you meet Emmett, your one true soul mate, who you fall madly in love with," Bella started but Rosalie put her hand up, stopping her.

"Okay, I get it," Rose nodded. "I still don't like it, and I still think it's insane, but I get it."

"Fair enough," Bella said with a smile, holding her hand out for Rosalie to shake. To my surprise, Rose ignored Bella's hand and instead grabbed her in a quick hug.

I think my jaw was still hanging open in shock when Rosalie embraced me and informed me that she'd grown slightly attached to the human and if anything should happen to Bella, she would happily kick my ass.

Dually noted.

Stepping into Carlisle's office I started to feel a strange nervousness in my stomach.

Sure, I'd mentioned to Carlisle and my brothers that I'd actually wanted Bella's change, more so now than ever. The moment we made love for the first time changed everything.

Suddenly, one lifetime just wasn't enough.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter End Notes:**

**_Once again, thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read and know that your reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!_**

**_Warning, mack daddy sized A/N ahead..._**

**_A few things before I get on with your Treatward. _**

**_Fist and foremost, I know it's been longer than normal for this update, but I was out of town over the weekend and didn't have as much time to write as I'd anticipated. Sorry my pretties._**

**_Second, for those of you reading Bizzaro Twilight, I have not abandoned you. Having four kids at home for the summer has left me with less time to focus on writing. Something had to go on the back burner for a little while and unfortunately Bizzaro was it as it takes a lot of my focus to write, especially where I left off. But rest assured that I will return to it once the kids go back to school in about two weeks._**

**_Another thing, my dearest sweet beta is heading to TwiCon this weekend and my best friends in the world are coming for a visit so it may be longer than normal for the next update. Sorry again my pretties. To make up for that, one of the past Treatwards has been transformed into a full fledged One Shot called, Bella's Bad Day. If you are so inclined, head over to my main page and give it a read!_**

**_One last thing, I'm still working on the outtake from Chapter 13, it's Bella's conversation with __Alice__ and Rose that set Jasper induced, Cullen Sexapollooza into motion. So be on the look out for that!_**

**_Now, onto your Treatward, what I know you've been reading my drivel this long to get to and I hope I'm not repeating a Treatward here but here goes..._**

**_Oh, and Autumn...this is me warning you so...WARNING!!!_**

**_So you're showering along, alone, minding your own business when suddenly two cool hands slide around your body as he plucks the loofah from you and tosses it away, choosing to use his soapy hands to wash your body oh so slowly, making certain not to miss one single inch of your tingling skin while he whispers what he plans on doing to you once he's finished._**

**_Thanks again my pretties!! *MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*_**


	19. The Meadow

All the usual disclaimers apply.

As always BIG MEGA THANKS to my Beta Suprema, my fic Mama, the one who holds my hand when I'm having a major freakout from writer's block, **vjgm**. I wubs you, even though you write stuff that makes me snot. 3

Readers! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I had a touch of writer's block but your continued reviews and all of the new readers *waves* just made my kitty heart swell! I love you all to bits and bits!

ALSO!! You might notice my fancy new banner under my purdy TAD banner. That's right kitties, TAD won The Indie TwiFic for Best Undiscovered Erotica!! Everyone, ready for the wave? One. Two. Three. WAVE! WOOOOHooooHOOOHOO!!!

Thank you all for voting it really does me a lot to me that you took the time out of your busy day to read & to vote!

*MMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWAHHHHHHHH*

**

* * *

**

Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…

_Stepping into Carlisle's office I started to feel a strange nervousness in my stomach. _

_Sure, I'd mentioned to Carlisle and my brothers that I'd actually wanted Bella's change, more so now than ever. The moment we made love for the first time changed everything. _

_Suddenly, one lifetime just wasn't enough. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Carlisle nodded to the soft brown leather couch in his office as he walked around, perching on the edge of his desk.

_Are you sure you're ready to talk about this, Edward_, Carlisle asked silently.

"Yes, I'm…" I looked to Bella, smiling and squeezing her fragile hand gently. "_We're_, ready to talk about this," I said, out loud, not wanting to hide anything from her anymore.

"Okay," Carlisle nodded and one didn't need to be a mind reader to see the pride he felt in my decision, "very good. I guess I should ask what you had in mind, time frame wise, when would you like to see this happen?"

"Yesterday," I blurted before poor Bella had a chance to even speak.

Carlisle raised a shocked eyebrow at me and all I could do was shrug. I couldn't help it, I was ready for Bella to be turned so I could make love to her with all of the wild abandon I suppressed by the second in her presence.

More than ready.

I craved it.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand tighter, reassuring me that she felt the same way before she spoke.

"I'm ready right now," she said with a chuckle.

Carlisle tossed his head back and laughed heartily. "I'm sure you are dear." He looked to me with a twinkle in his amber eyes. "And I'm so very happy to see you have finally come to terms with this in order for us all to talk about this like civilized people." The spark in his eyes faded slightly and I knew that the other shoe was about to drop. "However, this is going to take some planning on all of our parts." He crossed his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "The soonest I recommend even thinking about this is in two weeks when we arrive in Alaska…"

"Two weeks!" Bella and I shouted at the same time. We were ready now.

Carlisle held up his hands at us in a soothing nature. "Now Edward, think about this, anything here in Forks would be far too risky and I know you know that."

A vision of Alice's flashed in my mind. One of crimson eyed Bella, standing over a completely drained Charlie. A shutter ran through my body at the possibility of that, it would devastate Bella.

I couldn't control the shutter that ran up and down my spine.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, clamping my frigid hand in both of hers, the spot between her eyebrows puckered with concern.

I reached out a finger and smoothed it over her brow. "Carlisle is right my love, I just saw Alice's latest vision and as much as I don't want to wait, we have to."

"That bad?" she asked, twisting her face with worry.

"One of the worst possibly scenarios I'm afraid," I answered, tracing the contours of her face with the back of my finger.

Bella sighed heavily.

Yes, I was feeling the same way and she needed to know that.

Leaning into her ear, I whispered, "Believe me, if I hadn't seen Alice's vision for myself, just a moment ago, you my sweet wife would be laid out on this couch, right now."

Carlisle gently cleared his throat, causing Bella to bury her heated face in my neck, not helping the growing ache in my pants at all with her deliciously warm flesh pressed against mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling her closer still.

"It's quite alright, you're newlyweds, I understand completely. I promise not to keep you much longer." He turned to Bella. "As I mentioned before, I don't believe we should even think about this we are up north." Carlisle said. "I was also thinking about the morphine option, based on your body weight, Bella, I would like to start with a dose of 15mg to start with, maybe more."

I was on my feet and in Carlisle's face before I even thought my actions through, making Bella gasp.

"Are you insane," I growled, centimeters from his nose. "That dose could kill her," I seethed.

Carlisle didn't even blink and his mind was nothing but understanding as he answered me with complete calm.

"Edward, I am well aware of what that dose will do."

"I kind of thought that was the general idea anyway," Bella piped up from the sofa.

Carlisle's eyebrow arched. _Are you alright, Edward?_ he thought.

I could hear the teasing tone in Bella's sweet voice and when I looked back at her, she smiled and winked at me.

Damn, I love this woman.

A smile swept across my face and I nodded. "Yes, I'm wonderful," I crooned as I slid my arm around my wife's back, pulling her to me, nuzzling her neck.

"I have to say son," Carlisle said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I believe I'm very much enjoying your new outlook on life. It seems that lovely wife of yours has brought your sense of humor back to life."

"You can say that again," Emmett called from downstairs. "Major props, Bells!"

Bella's giggles sent waves of longing coursing under my skin, sparking my desire for her, practically on a molecular level. I needed her now and not just in our bed, I need her in one specific place, in this moment.

"Are we done?" I asked. The question was directed at Carlisle, but my eyes never left the glorious creature that graced me with her presence.

"Yes," Carlisle laughed, "go."

Bella squealed as I hoisted her into my arms and leapt out of the office window, landing on the balls of my feet effortlessly in the backyard grass, without even jostling her body.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

The sun was high in the sky, a rarity in Forks, and there was only one place I wanted to be with her right now.

"Back or front?"

"Where are we going?" she repeated, giggling, her beautiful brown eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Back or front?"

"Front, but…" She grinned at me. "Put me down."

"What?" I pouted as I reluctantly let go of her salacious bottom.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Don't give me the pouty face, I'm just readjusting myself."

The next thing I knew she hooked her arms around me, lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around my waist. Her blazing hot face burrowed into the crook of my neck. The heat from her flesh burned through both layers of our clothing as she pressed her body to mine, as tightly as humanly possible.

"Mmmmmm…" I groaned as my hands slid down her back and up over the swell of her tantalizing backside, cupping and squeezing gently. "I'm up for anything that puts this sweet ass into my hands," I murmured into her hair.

"I never would have pegged you for a butt man," Bella laughed.

"Are you kidding? It was one of the reasons I decided to let myself accept turning you."

Bella pulled back enough to look me in the eye. "Oh this I have got to hear."

I drew my lips against her ear and whispered, "It was when I finally realized that I _really _want to bite it," I said, growling out the last word.

Her lips crashed into mine and I took off running.

I didn't know if it was the running itself, the fact that Bella's wet heat was pressed tightly against my straining length or a combination of the two, but it was one of the most erotic kisses we'd ever shared.

Or maybe it was where we were running to.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there kissing after we'd reached our destination. As a vampire I had an impeccable sense of time. But when Bella was kissing me or making love to me, time seemed to become an utterly irrelevant concept.

Bella rested her forehead against mine. "I love you," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Her eyes started to flutter open when she realized we'd stopped moving.

"No, not yet," I said, placing a hand gently over her eyelids. "Keep them closed," I instructed as I slowly turned her in my arms.

The tip of my nose skimmed along the little wisps of hair along the back of her neck and her heartbeat jumped.

I was going to miss that.

"Do you know where we are?" I whispered, inhaling the sweet scent of the slightly damp hair under her ponytail. Reaching up, I easily snapped the elastic band, sending her hair tumbling around her shoulders.

Bella tilted her face to the sun, soaking up its rays as she inhaled the air around us.

"Well, we're outside," she said with a giggle.

"Very funny, Mrs. Cullen," I spoke quietly against her skin, dragging my lips over her tender flesh.

She groaned and leaned her body against mine. Bella loved being called that and I knew it. Hell, I loved saying.

I pulled the worn photo out of my pocket that gave me this idea in the first place and handed it to her.

Bella had eagerly recreated one picture for me already. Would she be up for it again?

Maybe she'd let me snap another one being as this one was on its last leg.

She fingered the paper, creased, worn and practically soft in texture from being handled so much and shoved under the sofa cushions.

In reality, I didn't really _need_ the photos. One look at them and they were burned into my memory forever. I couldn't explain why I even continued to keep them, other than one simple reason; I enjoyed having something so tangible and intimate. A gift from Bella that was so steeped in love my heart nearly began to beat again at the mere thought that went behind these.

As her fingers skimmed the image as she took in more air through her nose, I can only assume trying to get a bead on where we were by using her muted human senses.

Bella was silent. Fondling the photograph and breathing in and out slowly.

"Well," she began, "I can hear water bubbling in the distance." She moved her foot back and forth over the long grass with a swishing sound. "I can smell the grass and by the sound it makes against my shoe, it sounds like it's quite long." She took another deep breath and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. "And I smell wild flowers."

"Where are we?" I asked, confident that she knew.

"Our meadow," she answered quietly.

"That's right," I murmured. "Open your eyes."

Bella's eyes opened and she looked upon the photo in her hands, the one of her spread out, completely naked, in this very meadow.

"Oh my God, Edward, what have you done with this?" she laughed, tracing one of the creases with her finger tip. "This is your go-to picture, isn't it?" she asked, turning her head to look at me as I kissed the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Maybe," I mumbled with a grin, moving my lips up the column of her neck, flicking my tongue over her earlobe.

I smoothed my hands down her arms until the rested over hers, still playing with the tattered picture. With one of my finger, I gently moved hers across the paper, tracing her glorious body.

"Bella, will you recreate this for me?" I asked in a voice so hushed that it was nearly inaudible to human ears.

"Right now?" she asked, blood rushing under the skin of her cheeks as they perked up with her smile.

"Please," I breathed.

I could hear the desperate tone in my own voice and wondered if she could as well. She probably could, Bella had a way of being far more astute than the average human.

She was going to make an amazing vampire.

My body reacted to that thought, zinging to life as I imagined all the things she would be capable of and the possibilities of the unknown.

"Oh Edward," she moaned, pressing her delicious rump against the aching member straining for her.

Reining my control back in, I started to undress her, unbearably slow, even for a human.

I wanted to savor this moment and capture it, not only for myself, but for Bella as well. If I was truly a selfish bastard I could pick it up to vampire speed and have the memory just as clearly as I would if I moved at a snail's pace.

But I wanted Bella to have this memory as well, to take it with her into the transition, for comparative reasons. Because, come hell or high water, we would be returning to this place when she was no longer a danger to humans.

"You're so magnificent," I panted behind her ear, pushing my hands up under her tee shirt as I cupped her perfect breasts. "I've wanted you in this meadow ever since I clapped eyes on that picture, the things I wanted to do to you," I whispered.

"Anything, Edward."

I gritted my teeth and sucked in a breath at her words.

Dear God, did she have no idea what that just did to me?

Anything?

Jesus.

"Fuck Bella, don't say that," I growled. "Not while you're still human, please."

She nodded; completely understanding where I was coming from. Our relationship had reached a level that I never dared to imagine that it could with our physical intimacy.

I wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from her body and take her like a savage beast right here in the tall grass.

_Hmm, maybe next time_, I thought to myself and it was enough.

I continued to move at a measured pace, softly slipping her t-shirt over her head and discarding it, along with her bra.

I remained behind her, stroking her soft upper body, leaving not one millimeter of flesh untouched as I kissed across her shoulders, up and down the back of her neck and along her spine to the place where it started to curve at its base.

Bella allowed me to worship her, never uttering more than a quiet yes or a tiny groan.

My lips drifted across the top of her right hip, pay homage to her front as they did to her back. Sweeping over the taut skin of her belly, dipping my tongue into her tempting navel, dragging up the swell of her breast and laving the perfectly pink nipple.

I stood to my full length in front of Bella, looming over her in what might be construed as a predatory fashion. I guess that particular description wasn't that far off base considering she was my prey, just not in the conventional sense.

I scooped her into my arms and spread her onto the verdant grass below us. Sitting up on my knees, I set to work on her pants, popping the button on her jeans and peeling them down her shapely legs.

Looking down at her, clad in nothing more than a pair of possibly the sheerest black panties I'd ever seen on her to date. The black elastic that secured them to her hips was more than evident against her pale skin, but the fabric itself was so transparent. It almost appeared as though she wasn't wearing any at all but that part of her anatomy was shaded by some unseen source.

It was breath taking.

"God," I groaned. My tongue ran across my razor sharp teeth and over my lips as they trembled just thinking about the sweet flavor that lay under the translucent material. My control was good, but I wasn't certain I could remove them without ripping them right off.

"Would you like me to take them off?" Bella asked, toying with the elastic with her thumbs, pulling it. Once again, she proved to read me better than any other being that walked this planet.

I nodded, dumbfounded, unable to find my voice as I watched her slide the fabric off of her body.

There she lay, completely nude, stretched out in the tall grass, surrounded by wild flowers and bathed in sunlight.

It was pure beauty.

"Bella," I whispered, pulling a small camera from my front pocket, "may I?"

"Of course," she nodded with a smile, combing her fingers through the grass above her head.

Bella had become very confident in her sexuality and sensuality since our premarital session and the honeymoon. But as sure as she was of herself, her skin flushed the most mouthwatering shade of pink. The blush was so light, I doubted it would show up on camera, but I had the memory of it locked into my mind for the rest of creation.

After I'd snapped a few shots, I set the camera down and stalked over to Bella on my hands and knees.

Sliding my hands up her legs, I let her warm flesh warm my palms. Her body arched against my touch, pressing into it, moaning sinfully when my thumbs grazed the smooth wet skin of her apex.

Dipping my head I tasted her skin, leaving a slick lazy path from her sex to her neck.

She was teetering on the edge of orgasm already, while I was still completely dressed. I wasn't even going to attempt to lie to myself; I loved having this effect on her. The way her body quivered with pleasure at my slightest touch was the most amazing feeling.

Being the predator, primal power was a natural high for us, even as vegetarians.

But this was on a completely different level domination from when I hunted.

Sexual.

On a plane that spoke to the man inside the monster, kept me grounded and nearly human.

What made me hers and hers alone.

I sat back on my knees, between her spread legs and gazed down at her as I pushed my hand up under my shirt, closing my eyes and sighing at the feeling of my own cool flesh.

Bella whimpered and began to writhe beneath me. I could hear her fingers sliding against her wet skin and knew she was touching herself.

With a confident smile, I whipped my shirt over my head and opened my eyes. Sure enough Bella was pawing at herself. Her small fingers dipped in and out of her body as she twisted her nipple with her other hand.

Licking my lips in anticipation I laid in the grass, looping my arms under her legs and nudged her fingers out of the way with my nose.

Bella dug her hands into the earth and I could hear blades of grass tearing and soil loosening as I washed my tongue across her pulsing little clit.

"Edward…" she moaned as she came, almost instantaneously.

I slid a little lower, dipping my tongue inside of her and unleashed a soft purr.

Bella gasped and cried out in ecstasy her orgasm really set in. Her nectar spilled into my waiting mouth.

Moving quickly, I discarded my pants and sank my length deep inside of her, grunting as she pulsated around me.

"Oh God…Edward…" she panted, her eyes fluttering back in her head as her climax reached an entirely new level.

I leaned down as I began to thrust into her, slow and controlled, and whispered.

"I want you to remember this Bella," I began, "I want you to remember how my tongue felt against you, how I feel inside of you right now, how every time I slide back into you, you come a little harder." I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, grunting in pleasure with every stroke. "And when I come inside of you Bella, I want you to remember that feeling because when we come back to this meadow, and we will come back, you'll be unbreakable…"

The thoughts of taking her over and over again after the transformation swirled in my head. "Fuck," growled though clenched teeth. "Next time…shit Bella, I'm going to come just thinking about it…" My arms and legs shook with my efforts to hold back my desire to make love to her like I truly wanted, wild and uninhibited and with everything I had in me.

But not now, not yet.

"So good now," I panted about ready to burst, "so God damn good now…next time…Jesus Bella…oh, so much better…uuunnngghhh…"

My body arched against hers as I came with a force that began in my toes and ended deep inside of her.

Her breathing was more erratic than it had ever been as her chest bowed toward mine and the blood exploded under her skin, pulsing through every vein like I'd never seen it before. I knew she'd just reached her most intense orgasm to date.

I reached for the camera beside me and snapped a quick photo of this moment for her.

She looked so beautiful. Her eyes closed, her lips parted as she panted, trying to catch her breath and the most delicious post coital blush clearly visible on her skin.

"Did you just take a picture of me," she asked, still struggling to get enough air into her lungs.

"For you," I rationalized. Maybe if I said it out loud like that I would believe that I'd taken it for her and not my own depraved self.

She cracked open one eye and grinned up at me. "For me?"

Bella knew me all too well.

"Okay for me too," I chuckled, laying down next to her and gathering her up against my body. "I can't help it," I murmured into her hair, "you look utterly ravishing after you…" my words trailed off as I busied myself with the soft, warm flesh of her neck under my lips.

She took the camera out of my hands and I heard the shutter click.

"This is for me," she said, turning the camera around to show me the photo on the LCD screen.

All you could see of her was a sliver of her chin, with my face tucked in under it. The most deliriously happy smile I'd ever seen on myself played at the corners of my mouth as my lips pursed against her pale skin.

I was never one to enjoy any kind of photographs of myself and was completely content to be the one behind the camera and always felt that a picture never truly conveyed what was being felt in a particular moment in time.

Until now.

Because that photo displayed all of the love I felt for my wife. Right now. In this moment.

I leaned in and kissed her temple. "It's for me too, I love you so much."

We didn't make love again, but we stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the sky began to darken and Bella's stomach began to rumble.

I bent my head and placed a soft kiss on her noisy belly. "Come on, let me get my little human home," I grinned remembering what I'd said to her this morning. "I believe we discussed only feeding you naked and in my lap from now on."

"We did, did we?" she chuckled, as she slid her pants over her hips and reached for her shirt.

I swiped the tee shirt from her fingertips and dangled it over her head, just out of her reach. "We did indeed."

Bella pressed her naked chest to mine. "I can be a messy eater," she crooned up at me, "I might dribble food on you." Her finger slid down my side and over my hip, working its way toward my length.

"You might have to clean me up then," I smirked down at her.

"I might like that," she whispered, kissing my nipple.

"Me too."

"Then get dressed, take me home and feed me something very…messy."

Jesus but she was getting good at knowing how to push my buttons.

I got dressed, I believe, faster than I ever had in my entire existence, scooped her up and bolted for the house.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter End Notes_

_**Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!**_

_**And now your Treatward...**_

_**There he is, leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of black pants with suspenders and nothing else. One strap is slung over his shoulder while the other dangles at his hip. He reaches down and starts to run the strap through his fingers, back and forth, as a deliciously naughty smirk spreads across his face and he says, "Hey you..." and begins to wind the strap around his hand, tugging that side of his pants down, exposing his lickable hip bone.**_

_***MWAH***_


	20. The Piano Bench

All the usual disclaimers apply.

To my most AWESOME beta, the cream in my coffee, the yee in my haw, the Yoda to my Luke, **vjgm**! She's the bestest with the mostest, fo sho! I am but a sponge to your wisdom my dear! *LOVE*

Readers, once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read! You're reviews keep me going and I love each and every one of you to bits and bits!! The change is coming and yes I just giggled because I said 'coming' *snort*

MWAH!!

**

* * *

**

**Previously on The Acclimation Diaries…**

_Bella pressed her naked chest to mine. "I can be a messy eater," she crooned up at me, "I might dribble food on you." Her finger slid down my side and over my hip, working its way toward my length._

"_You might have to clean me up then," I smirked down at her._

"_I might like that," she whispered, kissing my nipple._

"_Me too."_

"_Then get dressed, take me home and feed me something very…messy."_

_Jesus but she was getting good at knowing how to push my buttons._

_I got dressed, I believe, faster than I ever had in my entire existence, scooped her up and bolted for the house._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bella clung to me the entire run home, her soft warm lips sucking around my neck as I kept one hand buried in her hair, gently pressing her closer.

Her mouth moved up along my icy skin and she drew my earlobe into her mouth. I loved it when she did that.

Slowing to a walk as we hit the backyard, I relished in the feeling of her hot tongue caressing my cool flesh. I was so wrapped up in Bella and how she felt all over me that I almost didn't hear Alice give me the all clear.

We had the house all to ourselves.

Even though she said it didn't matter, I knew Bella held back when the others were home.

Her sighs and moans caught in the back of her throat and her breathing was more controlled by such a minute amount that a human man would have never noticed any change.

But I did.

I knew every full bodied sound my wife made and what it took to pull it out of her and by God if I wasn't going to do it tonight.

Halfway across the yard I began to kiss Bella, slow, soft open kisses, dipping my tongue into her mouth as I walked through the grass toward the house.

Closing my eyes, not needing to see where we were going to find my way, I leapt into our open bedroom window.

When we reached the bed, I set Bella down on the mattress and guided her body back with mine.

I started working my way around her neck, whispering as I pressed my lips to her warm skin. "I'm going to go downstairs and get you something to eat, and when I come back…" I slid my cool tongue up the length of her neck and along the shell of her ear, "I want you completely naked." With that I launched myself from the bed and sped into the kitchen.

There, sitting on the counter was everything I needed, along with a note from Alice.

_Hey Edward,_

_Have a fun!_

_Love, Alice._

_P.S. Emmett is totally jealous_

_that you get to do this. _

I was chuckling as I opened the refrigerator and there was a second note on top of the fruit.

_I expect full details._

_Em._

I shook my head and laughed as I crumpled up Emmett's note and slid the plate of fruit out of the icebox. I poured the warm cheese sauce and melted chocolate into separate fondue pots, covering them.

Placing the pots and the covered plates of sliced fruit, vegetables and bread onto a large tray, I raced back up to the room, stopping just outside our door to set the platter down and strip off my clothes.

Turning the knob, I gently pushed the door open and froze.

Bella was sitting cross legged with her hands lying demurely in her lap, her long brown hair draped over her shoulders and splayed across her chest, her delicious pink nipples peeking through the strands.

She looked so breathtaking that I nearly dropped the tray and ran to her, but I kept my cool, what very little of it I still had inside of me anyway.

I strode to the bed, watching her eyes rove over my naked flesh.

"God, you are so beautiful," she breathed.

I smirked, winking at her and was rewarded when her perfect skin erupted into gooseflesh.

Nothing in this world made me feel more powerful than seeing the effects I had on my wife.

I knew that I was made to be appealing to humans, but I didn't care about what other humans though of me, only Bella.

Always Bella.

I set the tray down on the bedside table and crawled up onto the bed in front of her.

In one swift movement I scooped her up into my lap and scooted closer to the side of the bed where the platter of food sat. I knew Bella liked when I used my speed like that and I loved doing it because it made her squeal with excitement and surprise every time.

Lifting the lids from the pot of cheese and the plates of vegetables and bread, I began. Picking up a piece of bread with my fingers, I dipped it into the sauce and carefully placed it in her open mouth, not spilling a single drop.

That was how I fed her this portion of the meal. Neatly. Slowly. I let her suckle my fingers as her hips rolled in my lap, trying to entice me into speeding the process along. But by some miracle of God, my resolve held.

Satisfied that she'd consumed enough of this course, I carefully lifted the lid to the second pot, while Bella watched intently to see what it held and I saw her eyes widen at the contents.

Dark, rich, chocolate.

My nostrils flared as the scent of her pooling saliva struck me. I bit my lip as I thought about what could bring on this reaction when she's turned.

I hoped to God that it would be me that caused her venom to flow freely and fill every corner of her mouth.

After I'd removed the silver cover from the plate of fruit, I plucked a strawberry off of the top and dipped it liberally in the chocolate.

I held the berry between my fingers as the dark brown confection dribbled down the back of my hand and wound around my arm until it dripped from the tip of my elbow onto my inner thigh.

With a smirk, I dropped the piece of fruit into Bella's mouth and watched her eyes flutter back in her head as she savored it.

I repeated this process over and over until all of the fruit had been consumed. Dipping my fingers into the pot I brought them to Bella's lips and a large droplet of chocolate landed just above her pert pink nipple. Her body heat melted the confection further and I watched it slide over the pebbled tip.

Bella's chest heaved as she looked at me, her breaths moving in and out, fast and faster.

Wrapping my arm around her back, I lowered my head to her body and laved my tongue over the dark chocolate, swiping up every trace of it from her magnificent breast.

The chocolate tasted almost like melted wax, no real flavor to it and it sat there congealing on my cool tongue as I shielded my teeth and sealed my mouth to hers, pushing my tongue inside.

Bella's fingers sliced through my hair, clear to my scalp as she pulled me closer, clutching and pulling.

Sensation exploded as she moaned and sighed and sucked the confection from my mouth, rising to her knees, driving my body back into the bed.

My head was spinning at the aggressive nature she was exhibiting at the moment.

Powerful. Sexual. Wanton.

Thoughts of how this exchange would take place if I were human or better yet, when Bella was like me, all but overwhelmed me. It was all I could do to keep myself in check, because as she kissed me with everything she had like this every fiber in my being called out to return the zeal.

Soon. So soon.

She hovered over me, breaking the kiss with a loud smacking sound.

Her head turned in the pillow and her hot breath blew across my neck as she laid the entire weight of her body on mine.

"Be very still," she whispered to me. "Don't…move…"

I knew every word I'd ever spoken to Bella and when. But to hear her say them back to me like this, right now? Dear Christ, it drove me to near insanity, it felt like the entire room was pulsating with every deep breath I took.

She took my left hand, the one covered in chocolate, and pulled every one of my fingers into her mouth, one at a time until there wasn't a speck on them. Her salaciously hot mouth moved down my arm, twisting around it, following the path of chocolate. I grunted involuntarily when her tongue washed over the crook of my elbow.

My fingers dug into the mattress, the metal coils popping and crumbling in my grasp as Bella's body started to move over mine, her mouth seeking out and consuming every bit of chocolate from my cold flesh.

The heat from her tongue felt like fire as she licked across my skin, following a trail from my right nipple and down the lean ripples of my stomach. She paused for a moment while she turned her body slightly, squaring her shoulders and placing her hands on my hip bones.

Her fingers pressed against my unyielding flesh as she lowered her head, wrapping her lips around my navel, dipping her tongue into the hollow as she sucked.

A gasp erupted from me of its own accord and my head strained back against the pillow at this most incredible sensation. Bella increased the suction and my body arched up off the bed as I moaned in pleasure. "Ohhh….Bella…."

I felt her mouth curl into a smirk as she reached out and circled her hand around my erection, stroking a few times before she released me.

Sliding across the smooth skin of my hip, she nipped at me as she worked her way down to the chocolate that dotted across my thigh.

My jaw clenched and my breath hissed as she bit the crease of my leg. The nerve endings in that one tiny spot screamed with pleasure as her delicate teeth raked across it.

I whipped my hands up, catching the wood and wrought iron headboard in my grip, leaving dents in the metal with my fingers and wrenching it apart in a spray of splinters.

The entire top right corner of the bed shifted down, knocking Bella, who was basically kneeling at my side, back onto her bottom. It was then that I realized I'd ripped the bedpost completely off, leaving twisted metal and busted wood where it was attached.

So much for the bed.

I wanted Bella so badly, every moment of every day and I was not going to let something as trivial as a busted bed frame, keep me from my wife's body.

"Come on," I said, hopping off of the bed and extending my hand to her.

As soon as she placed her hand in mine I scooped her into my arms and vaulted down the stairs, setting her gently on the piano bench, sliding in next to her.

Lightly running my fingers over the keys, I chuckled as a thought occurred to me.

I'd never played naked before.

I was working on a piece, laying down the bare bones of the music when we first began out journey into physical intimacy and at every turn the notes evolved.

With my hands poised on the ivory I leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Bella's cheek and whispering, "For you."

The music flowed from me as it started, slow and sweet, building into a crescendo, symbolizing in notes what making love to my wife felt like in a way words couldn't begin express.

Bella didn't speak, only leaned her head against me, turning her face to kiss my shoulder and placing a soft hand on my forearm as I played.

I felt her warm tears slide down my arm and I knew that she understood what I was trying to say with this piece.

As the last note hung in the air I turned to my wife, straddling the bench and pulling her to me as I arranged her legs on either side of my waist. Sweeping my thumb across her moist cheek, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Nothing I could say would come out right after the music, it would have sounded trivial and chaste, so I let my actions speak for me.

Sliding my hand around into the back of her hair, I drew Bella closer. Her hand gripped my arm as I bent my head to pepper her neck with kisses.

She released a soft sigh and her deliciously hot breath blew across my shoulder as my mouth paid homage to her. I felt the muscle in her thigh tighten as my tongue darted out from between my lips to taste the ever so slight sheen of sweat that coated her entire body.

Flattening my palm against the small of her back, I pulled her closer still, the bulging tip of my erection nudged against her belly button.

"Please, I need you," Bella whispered as she rocked her hips ever so slightly.

I would not make her ask twice.

Reaching down, I cupped her bottom and lifted her, sliding her scintillatingly wet flesh up my entire length before easing her down, sinking myself into her warm body. Slow and controlled. Inch by toe curling inch.

I wound my arms around Bella and pulled her flush against me, getting all the skin to skin contact I could as she curled her arms and legs around me.

We sat, just like this.

The only sounds were our breathing.

The only movements were our caressing hands.

Moving as one, as if we were driven by the unheard melody from moments, we began to move, soft and slow like the music that was playing in my head. Was it playing in hers?

I could feel my fingers pressing into Bella's tender body, the blood vessels breaking under the pressure, the blood beginning to spread under her skin and I eased my touch.

Her breathing picked up as she started into a near pant, the air catching and releasing deep in the back of her throat. Bella whimpered as our tempo picked up, her hips rocking with more vigor, rubbing her pelvic bone against mine, the intense heat from her clit burning into my skin and it felt amazing.

My hands splayed across her back as I flexed my hips, thrusting into her a touch harder. The movement was small yet so intense that I thought I was going to burst out of my own skin at any moment.

Turning my head I saw Bella biting her lip in concentration.

Leaning into her ear, I whispered her name softly, "Bella."

She gasped, her body giving in to the pleasure, she was coming.

She didn't scream. She didn't call out my name in ecstasy and sing my praises as a lover to the heavens. She didn't release any word, at all, just the most exquisite string of moans and sighs that I've heard come out of her so far as the fire started to burn in my own belly.

My breathing started to change, pick up in pace, as I neared my own orgasmic climax. The venom swirled inside my mouth as the tension inside my body ratcheted higher and pulled tighter.

Bella gripped me tighter, her weak human arms squeezing me with all the strength they could muster the waved of her bliss crashed over her.

I loved making my wife come with my mouth and tasting her the only way that I could, but there was something about feeling her coming around me that was indescribable.

"Edward…" she sighed as her body began to slowly relax, "husband."

The wound up feeling deep in my core snapped with that one word.

I loved any reference to our marital union from Bella. She was so terrified of getting married in the beginning that her comfort in expressing her feelings for me as a husband filled me with such joy.

I don't know what I'd done in the past to deserve such a glorious creature as Bella, but I thanked every God everyday for her.

Bella layed her head on my shoulder as we sat on the piano bench for a few more moments. It was getting late and as much as I didn't want to let her go, I was going to have to put her to bed soon. She was still human, and still needed sleep.

"I need to go see Charlie tomorrow," she said quietly, drawing lazy circles around my back with the tip of her finger.

"Of course, my love, I need to hunt so spend the day with your father."

When Bella started to shiver against my icy skin, I scooped her up and carried her upstairs. Our bed wasn't inhabitable so I gently set her on the couch and ducked into the closet, pulling out the hammock from the island.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as I began to string the contraption between the top post that was still intact and the bottom one on the opposite side.

"Taking care of my wife's needs," I grinned and winked over my shoulder, securing the rope to the post.

When I was convinced that it would hold safely, I wrapped Bella in a blanket and laid with her in the hammock and hummed her to sleep.

I held her until I heard my family returning from their outing, then I carefully untangled her arms, picked up the tray of dishes and headed downstairs.

Rose stood ten feet from the piano bench, staring at it.

Emmett sauntered up beside me and slapped me in the back. "Dude, piano bench? Niiiiiiice."

"Nice?" Rose snapped out of her trance, pointing an accusing finger at the piano. "I use that piano too Edward."

"Slow your roll babe, it's not like he wrote his name in jizz on it," Emmett laughed.

"Might as well have," Rosalie mumbled as she shot a borage of images of a naked Emmett into my head.

"Uggghhh…" I sputtered and shook my head. "God Rose, was that really necessary? It is _my_ piano and I've never once complained about what you and Emmett do in the garage when no one else is home."

Rosalie flashed over and whacked Emmett in the chest. "You told him about that?"

"Ow," Emmett whined, rubbing the middle of his chest. "No….okay maybe once on accident."

"Accident? How could you tell him on accident?"

"Hello, mind reader," Emmett answered, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Over the next two weeks, Bella spent as much time as she could with Charlie and I'd join them on occasion. I knew Charlie wasn't crazy about the idea of his baby girl being taken away.

One evening, as Bella washed the dishes, Charlie asked me into the living room for a man to man chat.

I knew there was nothing he could do to hurt me physically, but still, a sense of nervous energy coursed through me.

"Have a seat son," he said, gesturing to the couch.

If my heart still beat, it was would have been thundering out of my chest at the thoughts swirling in Charlie's brain.

"Yes sir," I said quietly, swallowing thickly as I felt the few bites of human food rise in my throat and sat on the couch.

"Ya know Edward, I'm a simple man, but I'm not a stupid man," he began. "I know there a lot of things that go on in this town that can't be explained, and I look the other way."

Three noodles and a spoonful of spaghetti sauce rose up to the back of my throat and I struggled like hell to swallow it back.

"I've known Billy and his family my whole life, hell, I was practically raised on that reservation."

The minuscule bite of garlic bread felt like it was trying to crawl out on its own. Dear God, this couldn't turn out well.

"You really broke my baby when you took off like you did and I'm not gonna lie Edward, I wanted to hunt you down like the coward that you were and skin you alive for what you did to her."

I closed my eyes when he said that. I had a feeling that was coming, but wasn't sure what he was going to say exactly. That was the thing with Charlie, I could read him to a degree, but he was a man of little words. When he spoke, it was from the heart, his thoughts were true to his words and he never said anything he didn't mean.

"The thing is," he continued, reaching to rub the back of his neck, "I don't know if I would have been able to do anything, if you know what I mean."

Shit.

Now what? I knew the "rules" mandated that I kill him on the spot, but he was Bella's father.

"Um…" I stammered, trying to figure out what to say without actually saying anything.

Charlie shook his head at me and put his hands up. "No, please, I'm not looking for you to put yourself into any kind of position." He scrubbed his hands over his face and gathered his thoughts, which I couldn't even read right now. Taking a deep breath he looked at me with a tear in his eye. "Take care of my baby Edward," he said finally, looking over his shoulder at Bella, dancing at the kitchen sink to the music coming out of the small radio on the counter. "Whatever it takes, whatever she wants, just take care of her. Okay?" He swiped a tear from his cheek before he turned back to me.

"Yes sir, she is my life."

He nodded and I could see his lip quivering as he tried to hold back a sob. "Will I ever see her again?" he asked, his shaky voice was so small. I'd never seen Charlie like this, ever, stripped down and vulnerable.

"I hope so," I answered and I meant it.

"I'll take it," he said with a tight smile before he did something that shocked me more than anything in all of my years, he embraced me with a quiet, "Thank you."

I had a new respect for Charlie after that night and I would do everything in my power to make it possible for him to see his daughter again.

* * *

_Chapter End Notes_

**_Once again, I thank you so much for taking the time to read my lil fic and reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!_**

**_Don't throw rocks at me, but as you may have guessed, this lil fic is coming to an end soon. As much as I'd like to write it for forever and nine days, there are other stories that must be told. _**

**_Okay, now that you've all cursed me to hell and back I'll drop a nice Treatward for you that was spurned on by one of TwiSherry's lovely pics on Twitter...._**

**_Oh and before I continue, Autumn honey, WARNING!!!_**

**_Edward is wearing noting but a pair of old jeans. He's stretched out on the floor; his left hand is curled under his head, fingers clenched in his hair as his right hand is buried up to his wrist down the front of his pants as he thinks about you...._**

**_*MWAH*_**

_The inspirational pic for the piano bench lovin & the Treatward pic can be found on the TAD thread on Twilighted(dot)net forum under the Post-Eclipse section_


	21. The Transformation

All the usual disclaimers apply.

As always, I'd like to thank the wonderful and glorious beta skillz of vjgm. I love you my Yoda! Thanks for holding my hand and encouraging me to push myself. You are the awesomest of awesome!

Readers, I adore you all! This, however, is the final installment of The Acclimation Diaries. I've had so much fun running around inside Edward's head. I thank you all for all of your support, your rec's and your reviews. I'm sad to see this fic end, but I'm so excited to start the new fic that is rolling around in my wee lil head, so keep your eyes peeled for that!

Again, I can't begin to thank you all enough for reading! You all kick serious ass and rock the hardest!

*MWAH*

* * *

_Bella's neck arched as she moaned in pleasure, that familiar, tight sound she made when she was reaching the pinnacle of her orgasm. The single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard._

_I sucked back the pooling liquid in my mouth as my own release barreled down on me like freight train and my eyes latched onto the artery pulsing in her neck, throbbing at me, the blood within it singing out to me as she breathed my name._

_My lips peeled back over my teeth, the bitter venom dripping onto my tongue as I opened my mouth with a hiss._

_Hot, decedent ambrosia flowed down my throat in waves as my climax erupted from my body._

_Oh God, so good, I thought as I swallowed pulse after pulse. Sealing my lips over the wound I pulled out one mouthful of blood…and then another…and another. Curling my fingers in her hair, pressing her cooling skin to my hungry mouth, sucking and drinking every last magnificent drop until I stood, trembling over her lifeless body, my eyes glowing red with Bella's blood._

With a shuddering gasp I broke from the vision to see Bella sleeping soundly in the bed before me.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you had to see that," Alice said quietly from the doorway.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to wash the horrible vision from my mind, wiping at the corners of my mouth with my hands because I could still practically feel her blood about to dribble down my chin.

"I know you both wanted it that way and God help me Edward, I wish I could see a way around it to make it happen, but no matter how I look at it, the outcome is always the same, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Alice?" Bella asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, catching just the tail end of Alice's explanation.

Alice sat on the edge of our new bed and held Bella's hand as she went over the details of the vision for her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push the offending premonition away. The next thing I knew, Bella's arms were wrapped around my waist and she pressed her cheek to my chest as she held me tight.

I wanted this for her so badly, to be able to giver her, her fairytale transformation.

But this wasn't a fairytale, this was real life and sometimes, real life situations weren't always the most romantic.

As much control over myself as I had around Bella, even when we made love, I was always teetering on the edge of loosing it all together. Adding the element of Bella's blood to the mix shattered my self control into a million jagged pieces.

This could not happen.

We talked with Carlisle and set a plan. A calculated plan.

Carlisle would push the Morphine and then, at Bella's request, the family members that could tolerate being in the room would remain present as the transformation process began.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Three days later, before Bella and I headed out to the airport, I stood in Charlie's driveway watching him hug his only child and I realized that I didn't know exactly how much he really knew about my family. Quite frankly, I didn't want to.

As it was, our laws indicated that I should have killed him on the spot for even hinting that there was something different about my family.

Charlie peered over Bella's shoulder as he was hugging her goodbye. Our eyes connected and a silent exchange took place in the span of three point two seconds.

One final plea from him to care for Bella as she deserved to be cared for and a respectful nod from me conveyed that I would. Bella would see her father again if I had to fight off the whole of the Volturi alone to make it happen.

Bella leaned over the back of the chair, waving to her father as the "Welcome to Forks" sign began to disappear in the rearview mirror of my Volvo. When any traces of town were no longer visible, Bella settled into her seat and began to weep, all the way to the airport.

She was quiet for most of the flight to Fairbanks, her warm body pressed against mine as she looked out of the window to the world below.

I smoothed through her hair, carefully untangling a small snarl and kissed the top of her head. Was she having second thoughts?

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I bit the proverbial bullet.

"Bella, we don't have to…"

Her delicate hand stroking my cheek stopped me mid sentence.

"Edward," she began softly, "I want to do this, and I've always wanted this. Yes, I'm scared, but to be perfectly honest, I was more terrified of getting married that I have ever been about this."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head at the absurdity that I'd just heard. Only Bella.

After we landed at the main airport and crossed the tarmac, we entered another hanger where Emmett stood in front of a Mooney Acclaim Type S with "Bite Me" painted on the side, clad in his old, brown leather, flight jacket and barnstormer style flight cap and goggles that he insisted on wearing every time he flew.

"'Bout time you guys showed up, I was getting ready to take off without you," Emmett said, flashing his dimples at Bella with a wink.

Nice outfit, Em," Bella said, stifling a giggle and reaching up to give Emmett's goggles a flick.

"Hey, these are originals, vintage man," Emmett whined, adjusting his antique eyewear, "and, they're fucking cool."

Bella was trying desperately to hold in her laughter until I grabbed the goggles and snapped them against Emmett's head and she burst into hysterics.

"Ass," Emmett hollered and attempted to retaliate, which I heard him thinking about, naturally, and was able to avoid a swift blow to the head.

As we settled into the small plane, I could see Bella starting to fidget, of course she was nervous.

"How far is it from here?" she asked through the headset as we taxied out onto the runway.

"Its two hundred nineteen miles from here to Chalkyitsik and this baby flies at two hundred forty-two indicated airspeed which calculates out to approximately two hundred seventy-eight miles per hour so we're looking at a flight time of about forty-seven minutes, give or take," Emmett rattled off.

"Wow, Emmett, I'm impressed," Bella said, sitting back into her seat.

"Two degrees in Aeronautical Flight Operations and a Masters in Mathematics and Computer Engineering from MIT, I should hope so," he said with a laugh, pulling back on the yoke and easing the plane up into the air.

The flight was impossibly smooth and we landed on the small gravel runway in just under forty-nine minutes.

From there we piled into Emmett's Jeep and made our way to the sprawling, rustic, log cabin style home our family kept at the edge of the Yukon Flats, literally in the middle of nowhere.

"You made it!" Alice squealed as she launched herself down the front porch stairs at breakneck speed, even for a vampire, and pulled Bella into an embrace as if she hadn't seen her in decades.

"It's only been two days, Alice," Rosalie snarked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the spectacle Alice was making.

"Ignore her," Alice chirped, "she's had her nose out of joint ever since we started getting the room ready."

Before we left Forks, we'd gone over our options as to where Bella's transformation should take place.

The first option was the simplest choice but I threw that out for obvious reasons, as far as I was concerned. Our room. I didn't want to walk into our bedroom and have the memory of Bella writhing in pain burned into the walls, because that's how it would be for me.

Emmett suggested the garage, just to irritate Rose, but in the end we decided on the downstairs guest room.

The rest of the family traveled three days ahead of us in order to prepare. They stripped the room bare, save for a small bed in the center. The less there was in the room when Bella woke up, the easier it would be for her.

One thing we all remembered, with great clarity, was how overwhelming one's senses were upon awakening, a sensory overload if you will.

We also decided that we would waste no time, Bella and I were both eager to get the process underway, figuring the sooner we started it, the sooner it would be done.

But now, as we walked up the front steps, I felt the impact of what I was about to do weigh down on me and I came to a halt on the stairs.

Jasper stopped mid stride and gripped the railing for a moment, cracking the wood.

"Whoa, man, are you okay?" he asked.

"This is really happening Jazz," I said, swallowing thickly and raking my hand through my hair.

"Yep," he nodded simply. He didn't ask or even think to ask if I felt I was doing the right thing, we all knew that I was. "You want some help?" Jasper asked instead, offering up his empathic talents to ease my nerves.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I wanted to feel this.

I _needed_ to feel this.

"Save it for her," I said quietly, "she's going to need it more than me."

"I'll do what I can, I promise."

I really wished that he could be in the room with us, when it happened, but there was just no way to make that happen.

Everyone had a place to be tonight.

Jasper, who was the more unstable around humans than any of us, would wait outside in the other room for the initial bite, under the watch of Esme and Rosalie, who was already being far more involved in this than she ever wanted to be. Carlisle would be monitoring Bella from a medical stand point, checking her vitals and Morphine levels. Emmett would be keeping watch over me, making sure I could stop. And Alice would be there for Bella, as her best friend, keeping watch over the future to make sure all was going as it should.

As we walked in Alice whisked Bella off upstairs and I stood in the middle of the foyer, the door to the downstairs bedroom was open a crack, and soft light spilled out. Moving at a measured, human pace I crossed the entire length of the downstairs.

I pushed open the door and it seemed heavy, metaphorically speaking.

There, in the center of the room, was a small metal bed with simple cotton sheets.

_I know this bed._

I walked over and ran my hand over frame, feeling the thick white paint under my fingers.

"It was the bed you lay in while you transformed," Carlisle said from the doorway.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, touching the crisp cotton pillowcase.

"It's been in storage out here, I couldn't bear to part with it," he said, walking over to the end of the bed and fingering the metal at the foot. "It's a bitter sweet memory, I suppose. But it was the place where you left this world to join mine, you were my first, and I just thought…"

"It's perfect."

There weren't words to describe how touched I was by this gesture, this effort to make this moment, special.

Esme stepped through the doorway, holding Carlisle's medical bag. "She's ready."

The entire family entered the room, sending their reassuring thoughts to me.

_Don't fuck it up, or I'll have to kill you. I've grown attached to her damn it,_ Rose thought with a wink as she stood closest to the door next to Jasper. _And don't worry about Jazz, I've got him covered._

_I got your back man, you start going uber vamp on her and I'll snap your neck,_ Em smiled, whacking me on the back, indicating that he was kidding. Mostly.

_I'll do what I can Edward_, Jasper nodded in my direction.

_Good luck son, I know you'll do wonderfully, this is what was meant to be, I truly believe that,_ Esme thought with a tight hug.

Alice, never one to hide her feelings or her thoughts, was the last family member to enter.

"Oh Edward, this is so exciting, I can't wait until…" She rambled, her thoughts poured out of her head almost as fast as the words flew out of her mouth.

"Alice!" I said, trying to get her to stop before she showed me something about Bella's transformation. All I wanted to know what that everything was going to be alright, I wanted everything else to be a surprise.

"Sorry, Edward," she said with a slight frown. "I'm just so excited!"

Finally, Bella stepped into the room wearing a long, white lace gown with a soft blue, satin ribbon weaved around the waist. Her hair was swept back into a neat French braid and secured with a ribbon that matched the one in the gown.

She looked like a vision, some ethereal virgin on her way to the alter to sacrifice herself.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, picking at the lace. "I know it's not what you would expect to see me wear; you probably expected to see me walk in, in a pair of old sweat pants and a tee shirt." She looked down and fiddled with the shiny blue bow, "I just thought that this was a special occasion and I wanted to look pretty for it."

"You look beautiful, you always do," I said with a smile.

Jasper casually reached out a hand and touched Bella's shoulder, and she stopped fidgeting. "Thank you," she said with a smile, stretching up on her toes to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't be in here when it happens, I want to be, but I know that I can't," Jasper explained.

Bella nodded her thanks and understanding to him.

"Yeah, well, it's no secret that I _don't_ want to be here. I still think you are making a huge mistake, no matter what Alice says," Rose declared.

"I appreciate your honesty, Rosalie, thank you," Bella responded and started to walk toward the bed.

Rosalie jumped in front of her and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. "You should also know that I truly hope you become an amazing vampire, make Edward happy for all eternity and prove me wrong," Rose whispered into Bella's ear.

Tears spilled from Bella's eyes. "Thank you, Rose," she said, returning the embrace with all her human strength.

Once Jasper, Rosalie and Esme were seated in the next room, Bella sat on the bed and faced me. Cradling her face in my palms I kissed the top of her head, her warm soft forehead, each eyelid, her pert nose, both rosy cheeks and her upturned mouth.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Pulling her fingers through my hair she pulled my head down and kissed the top of my head, my hard smooth forehead, each eyelid, the end of my nose, both faintly lavender cheeks and my nearly pouting mouth.

"I've always been ready, Edward, I was just waiting for you to be."

I laid Bella back on my old bed and Carlisle took her left arm. Bella winced as Carlisle administered the IV and the sweet scent of her blood from the needle puncture filled the air.

Carlisle readied the medication as I struggled to keep from trembling and swallowed back the venom that was filling my mouth already.

"First I'm going to administer a small dose of Ativan as a calming agent," Carlisle explained as he pushed the small amount of the drug into the clear tube.

I could see the slight change in the set of Bella's body and the dilation of her eyes as the medication took hold.

"Excellent," he said, noting the same changes in Bella as I did. "Now for the Morphine."

He produced a bottle out of his bag and filled a syringe with 15mg of the clear liquid.

Bella hissed initially as the mediation burned in her veins but in seconds her sluggish eyelids blinked lazily at me and she nodded.

"It's time Edward," Alice said softly, "do it now."

Bella turned her head, exposing her carotid artery, the pulse steadily slowing to a dull thud…thud…thud.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned in, the venom welling up behind my teeth.

"I'm….not…." she said groggily and smiled weakly.

My focus was tighter than it had ever been before, I was ready.

Closing my eyes, I let my lips drag over the tissue paper thin flesh of her neck and opened my mouth. Bella didn't utter a sound, or even flinch as I tossed out all of my precautions to keep my teeth hidden and sank them in.

The blood was blazing hot as it hit my tongue. There was a slight bitter taste to it, most likely from the pharmaceuticals in her system, but it wasn't enough to discourage me from swallowing what had accumulated in my mouth.

I could feel the venom seeping into her wound and entering her blood stream.

That's the moment when Bella gasped in pain and my eyes snapped open. The tendons in her neck were pulled tight and her mouth twisted in agony. That was all I needed to see.

Any desire to drain her left with that one look.

I disengaged my teeth and licked the wound closed.

Bella right hand was closed so tight around a patch of the cotton sheet that her knuckles were straining against the skin, turning it white and her left was wrapped around Alice's, squeezing with all of her might.

Standing slowly, I rounded the bed to the other side and Alice relinquished her spot next to Bella to me and I sat, taking Bella's hand in mine.

Three days, nineteen hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds.

That's how long it took.

Three days, nineteen hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds.

In that time, Bella never screamed only the odd grunt or whimper. She would stiffen and I could see her jaw clench and release and as the days progressed the catheter in her arm started to work its way out until her body had pushed it out completely as it transformed.

In that time, the family filed in and out of the room, sitting and talking with her and with me. Even Rosalie came in on occasion, always just for a moment, and stood in the back of the room silently, always reciting some sort of horrible song or projecting some kind of disgusting vision of naked Emmett to keep me out of her head.

In that time, I never left, I lay next to her, held her, sang to her, comforted her the best way that I could, the only way I could.

Three days, nineteen hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds after I bit Bella, her heart beat for the last time.

The rose of her cheeks gave way to the familiar soft lilac that colored my own face. Her skin took on a near translucent paleness and her lips stained with a light burgundy. I didn't think it was possible for her to be more beautiful than she was as a human.

I was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Her lids fluttered before they opened, revealing her deep red eyes.

Sitting silently on the side of the bed, I watched her eyes dart around the room. She didn't seem to be frightened, so that was a good sign.

Faster than I'd ever seen another creature move, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, staring out of the window in the wall. The wind blew a leaf past the glass and she gasped, taking in her first breath of air since her last fifteen minutes ago.

She placed a hand in the center of her chest and pushed the air back out before taking a short breath in again and holding it for five minutes before exhaling.

Her lips twitched up as she raised her hand to her face and stared at it, turning it this way and that.

"Bella?" I said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Her head whipped in my direction. "Edwar…" she started to say but clamped her hand over her mouth at the new sound of her voice.

"It's okay, your voice is perfect," I reassured her, tentatively setting a hand on her arm. I wasn't sure how she would react to touch of any kind right now.

I shouldn't have been.

She picked up my hand and examined it, stroking up my arm and to my cheek with wonderment.

"You're soft," she said, "and…warm."

"Yes," I nodded, pressing my face into her palm. Her thumb traced across my lips and I kissed it.

"Edward," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine and my mouth gave way for the first time. It felt amazing.

A giggle from the other room attracted our attention and Bella and I turned to see the entire family crowded in the doorway.

_Before you get all possessive and my Bella-y, Edward, we want to see her too_, Alice thought as I was preparing to tell them all to go away. _We are only going to be a few minutes then she's all yours_.

Alice and Esme nearly took poor Bella's head off with their tight hugs. Jasper took a read of her emotional state and gave me the proverbial thumbs up and having extremely limited physical contact with her before, pulled her into an embrace that would have crushed her former body to a pulp. Emmett challenged her to an arm wrestling match after she was done "mattress wrestling" with me. Rose smiled and nodded her approval, which was more than I ever expected to get. And Carlisle approached with a plethora of questions, as usual, but promised to hold off on asking any of them until later.

"I'm sure you both could use a hunt," he said, "there is some very large game toward the south this time of year."

"Sounds excellent, are you thirsty?" I asked as I turned to Bella.

"I think so," she answered, raising a small hand to her throat. "My mouth feels so, I don't know, weird, sort of an itchy, burning feeling."

"Come," I said with a smiled, extending a hand to her. "You said you always wanted to see me hunt."

Slipping her hand into mine we navigated the furniture in the living room and made it out of the front door, leaving nothing more than a cool breeze in our wake.

"Are you ready to run?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement.

"You mean, me? Run? As fast as you?"

"Actually, you'll probably run faster," I grinned.

"Really?" Bella squeaked.

"Really," I answered with a wink. "GO!" I shouted, taking off southeast into the woods, with Bella hot on my heals.

The feeling was magnificent. Absolutely glorious. Running with Bella through the wilderness. Leaping over brush and dodging branches as if we'd traveled this path a thousand times.

After about twenty miles I caught wind of some game and stopped. Bella ran past me at first, but was right back in my side in less than a second.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

We stood in the woods and I watched as Bella sniffed at the air.

"There are so many smells," she said quietly.

I took a deep breath and could sense a myriad of edible creatures. Moose, caribou, brown bear and a favorite snack of mine, lynx.

We headed toward the nearest scent, the caribou, and we silently crept up to the animal.

"Watch me, okay?" I said, lowering into a crouch.

I launched and took it by the antlers, maneuvering it to the ground with no effort at all and snapping its neck.

"Always kill it quick, Carlisle taught us that, no need for the animal to suffer," I explained. "You can feel the artery under the skin, it feels almost like a tiny water balloon, that's where you want to go in." I opened my mouth and drained the animal while Bella watched.

I looked up at her as I drank She was taking in every move my body made and sweet Jesus she was becoming more aroused by the second.

The wind blew over Bella and her head snapped to attention as the scent hit. Her eyes narrowing a split second before I smelled it too and she took off through the trees. Bear, a big Kodiak by the smell of him.

I was half a step behind Bella as she launched at the creature with such vigor that she knocked the massive animal to the ground in a spray of forest vegetation.

Moving as if she had been doing this for centuries, she twisted the giant creature's head with just the right amount of torque to break its neck without taking its head off completely, which was unheard of for a newborn.

She crouched over the body, her fingers probing through the fur around its neck before bending to sink her teeth into her kill.

I watched Bella's shoulders as they rolled toward the beast with every pull of blood she consumed; I could hear her throat swallowing and practically feel the hot liquid burn down the back of my own.

Calculating the probable blood volume in an animal that size with the likely amount of blood Bella could pull out in one draw I figured how many swallows it would take for her to drain the creature and I counted.

As she sucked in and swallowed for the last time I felt my insides explode.

"I want you," I whispered, hovering at the edge of the clearing where she'd taken the beast down.

Her body straightened and she slowly turned to me, a trail of blood trickling down her chin onto the lace of the nightgown, soaking into the satin of the pale blue ribbon as her chest rose and fell with her forced breathing.

I leapt through the air, landing a mere inch from her and stood.

Her eyes flickered to mine before she gripped the collar of my shirt and tore it down the middle, skimming her nose across my chest, inhaling deeply.

"I can smell your desire," she moaned, swiping her tongue across my flesh, "taste it, on your skin."

"Yes," I breathed, grasping her chin and tilting her head to the side, lapping at the quickly drying blood on her neck, loving the fact that my tongue flattened against her now instead of merely moved over it.

Bella's fingers sank into my hair, curling and pulling and I hissed at the slight pain that felt so deliciously good.

Sliding my hands down her back, I hoisted her body to mine, wrapping her legs around my waist and palming her magnificent bottom.

"Edward," she moaned as she rolled her hips against mine. "Please….please," she panted.

It had been four long days since I'd laid my hands on my glorious wife, I was not about to deny her now that she was virtually indestructible.

Kneeling and laying her back on the ground, I sat up and started to run my hands all over her torso, cupping her soft breasts with a firm grip through the thin sheath of lace.

Bella arched her body, pressing up into my touch with a sigh.

Unable to control myself any longer, I tore through the sheer fabric and practically attacked her naked flesh. Her nipples were always so exquisite, tender pink buds atop the swell of her bosom.

How many times did I have to reign in the urge to bite down on the pebbled flesh? How many nights did I lay in bed with her, blowing across them with my cold breath to watch them rise and pucker?

Countless.

Now, my lips formed around the peak and I hollowed out my cheeks as I sucked. Bella's fingers danced along my spine and pressing into my skin as I tested my teeth on her sweet flesh, nibbling the very tip of her nipple, drawing a deep growl from the back of her throat.

I snapped my head up at the sound, stared down into her wild, dark red eyes and kissed her, unleashing all of the pent up desire I'd been holding back.

As I opened my mouth against hers, her tongue slid past my lips for the first time and swept across mine.

The feeling and the flavor was incredible as the lingering taste of blood fueled the feral fire in us both.

Reaching down, I ripped the rest of the gown from her body with one hand and the jeans from my own with the other.

Immediately her legs whipped around my waist, her heel pressed into my buttocks, urging me to complete our union.

"Wait," I gasped, breaking the fierce kiss we'd been tangled in.

Bella looked up at me, dumbfounded as if I'd just spoken to her in a foreign language.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to wait, I want you here, now."

I held her cheek in my hand, smoothing my thumb over her bottom lip. "I will never, get tired of hearing you say that," I said, placing a soft kiss on her perfect mouth. "But Bella, this is like our first time, all over again."

She smiled up at me, pushing my hair up off of my forehead. "You've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?"

"God Bella, you have no idea," I whispered, leaning down and nuzzling against her neck. "I want to show you how I've _wanted_ to love you, but never could. Will you let me do that, please?"

She pulled my face to hers, actually moved my head with her own strength and I could see the subtle change in the red of her eyes, the slightest softening of color as the animal blood settled into her system.

"Love me Edward."

My body trembled with excitement.

Making love to human Bella was the most amazing feeling and gave me the greatest pleasure I'd ever known. But there was always the restraint, the fear of thrusting too hard or gripping her too tight, if I wasn't one hundred percent focused on the task at hand I could have sliced right through her skin with a swipe of my tongue.

Sitting up between her alabaster thighs, I watched as slivers of sunlight peeked through the trees, lighting up bands of her iridescent flesh, one of them running right through the center of her navel.

I circled that spot with my fingertip, noting the amount of pressure I had to exert to get her skin to move. "Have I ever told you that this is one of my favorite spots on your body?" I asked, sliding my thumb over the indentation.

"No, I don't think you have," she giggled.

Lowering my head to her stomach, I placed soft kisses all along her taught abdomen, nibbling around the edge of her belly button as I worked myself lower, sliding my body back.

When Bella noticed where I was headed, she sank her hands into her hair in anticipation.

"This is another spot that I adore," I said quietly, turning and softly kissing the skin on the inside of her thigh, right in the bend where her leg met her hip.

"And here," I breathed, just before I washed the length of my tongue across her clitoris, just a touch, I didn't want her to come just yet.

I continued my path up her body, kissing and licking around her hip, sliding along her belly, over the swell of her firm breast, nipping along her collar bone and up the column of her fine neck.

Bella continued to breathe deeply, through her open mouth, her tongue dancing just behind her teeth.

"Can you taste my scent, love?" I asked.

"Yes," she whimpered, taking a deep pull of air through her clenched teeth.

I traced the scar on her throat with my nose as I skimmed my hand down her body, gripping her leg just under the knee and hitching it over my hip, pressing my tip against her entrance.

Suddenly I was overcome with a sense of freedom of really being able to love Bella the way she deserved to be loved, wholly and completely, with every ounce of myself.

"Bella, thank you for choosing me and allowing me to love you until the end of time," I whispered against the soft skin of her neck, the emotion of the moment catching in my voice.

She gently ran her fingers through my hair as she slid her foot up the back of my leg.

"Thank you for waiting for me," she murmured.

I tossed aside the last shred of control that I was holding onto, one little slice of myself that was still worried that I might hurt her and pressed into her, feeling an ever so slight resistance, a friction that was never present before.

Taking a deep breath I withdrew and pushed forward a little harder with a groan of pleasure.

I kept this pace, letting my body adjust to this most delightful sensation as I probed for the spot that made her toes curl and her entire body tremble with ecstasy.

I pulled back and thrust with more intensity, plunging deeper eliciting a familiar sound from the back of her throat and I felt her muscles begin to tighten around my length.

"There it is," I whispered against her skin.

I moved within her again, a little harder, a little deeper. Her nails bit into my flesh as she raked them down my back and I growled, wrought with the delectable feeling of pleasure with pain.

She started to grunt and moan, undulating her hips into mine as her body started to quiver.

"Yes, Bella," I panted, pushing myself harder as her toes began to curl against my back. "God," I muttered through clenched teeth, "I can't wait to feel you come."

No sooner did those words leave my mouth, and she was.

Bella gasped once before she stopped breathing all together. Her back arched, her hands dug into the earth and her eye fluttered back in her head.

I began to thrust wildly, and every muscle in my body strung tight over my bones. I knew I was on the edge of my own climax, but it had never been like this. It felt as if every cell, every molecule in my being was going to come.

When Bella finally released her breath it was a long, slow sigh and that sound seemed to be the catalyst to my unraveling.

Every single particle that I was made of exploded with sheer and utter pleasure like I'd never felt before. The colors of the rainbow, including a few colors that I'm certain were not there before, flashed before my eyes.

As the tides of our pleasure began to ebb, I rolled onto my back. I pulled my Bella, my wife, into my arms and held her. Tight. I could feel my body conforming to hers and I pressed her body tighter to mine in total and complete bliss.

All of the pieces of my life over the past one hundred and eight years fell into place. All of the mistakes I'd made, every time I chose left over right, lead me here.

This is what I was put on this planet for.

Bella.

*~The End~*

_

* * *

_

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Again, thank you SOOOO much for taking the time to read and as usual, reviews are always GREATLY appreciated!**

**I hope you enjoyed this ride through Edward's mind with me, it was a blast! I could say something profound and junk, but I know you all just want your final Treatward.**

**You're sitting at your computer, finishing up the last chapter of The Acclimation Diaries. You turn off your computer and as you turn around Edward is standing right behind you, grinning asking you which chapter was your favorite, so he can act it out with you.**

**You are all the greatest! Stay tuned to 2.0, add me to your favorite authors or author alerts and get an email when the new fic begins! Until the next adventure kittens!**

**Miss Kitty, out.**


End file.
